Beneath the Vampire
by Tixxana
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOST MEMORIES. On their fifth anniversary, Sho realizes he knows absolutely nothing about Kei's past. But when he begins to question Kei, Kei is hesitant in showing him his past. Will Sho like what he learns about the vampire?
1. Part One: Chapter 1: Home Videos, Movies

OHMY! ITSTHESEQUEL! I've been quite bored before finals in classes (mostly computers and religion), so I started writing the first chapter. AND IDEAS ARE FORMING. This installment should be pretty long. At least as long at Nightmare Aura…maybe _more_. You guys like longer, right? ;D Anyway, thanks for all who reviewed on the last chapter of _Lost Memories_ (and Essenity, I love how you didn't even review the chapter. XD; but that's okay. I like just talking.)

And this sequel is in two parts. So here's part one, which should be about two chapters long.

* * *

**Part One - Chapter One – Home Videos, Movies, and Telephones**

Sho sat on the couch, watching Kei as he rummaged around in the cabinet underneath the TV. "There's still something back there…" he heard Kei mutter to himself.

"I don't think there's anything else in there, Kei. We've been watching all those old tapes for the past month!" Sho told him, rolling his eyes as Kei ignored him and continued to search. He was wearing his new standard red t-shirt and tan leather pants and his hair was barely below his earlobes (he had been getting it cut at Sho's request yet again). Sho, on the other hand, had been slowly highlighting his hair to make it more like Kei's, but it was still in the usual braids tied back with a hair tie. It was much lighter than it had been, but nevertheless, patches of brown always managed to be noticeable through the blonde. He was wearing his standard outfit of a tight black tank top and black leather pants.

It was nearly their five-year anniversary and Sho had absolutely no idea how to celebrate it. Kei had told him that it was his turn to set up their celebration and had refused to listen to Sho's constant pleas for help. _Oh well. I'll figure _something_ out sooner or later…even if it _is_ just a few days away._ Sho thought.

"Got it!" Kei exclaimed, pulling out a rather dusty videotape. "Wow. _Very_ inconspicuous, Sho-kun." He held up the tape so Sho could read it. In silver sharpie (and in his own handwriting) was written on the top of the tape: 'THIS IS A BLANK TAPE!' Sho grinned, realizing how young and childish he must have been when he had written it.

"Yeah. I'd write something like that. But I don't remember that in particular…" Sho said truthfully. Kei simply shrugged and put it into the VCR, pressing rewind. After a few moments, it began to play. Almost instantly, Sho gasped. "Oh. My. _God._" Kei hadn't been looking so he looked at what Sho was gasping about and began to laugh.

"Well, we know it definitely isn't blank," Kei said, pausing the tape so they wouldn't miss anything.

"How the hell did my hair ever get like _that_?" Sho said out loud, for on the screen was a nine-year-old Sho sitting behind the coffee table that his feet were currently resting on. His hair was the same shades of blonde and brown that it used to be; dozens of short braids jutted out from the back of his head. His cerulean eyes were as bright as ever and staring directly at the camera. Being the little brat he was, he was making a stupid face.

"Sho-chan, you're so adorable!" Kei said, moving so he was sitting right next to Sho, who simply made a face at him. "Oh, come on. You can't tell me you're _not_ adorable in this video!" He snaked an arm around Sho's waist before he pressed play…

* * *

"_Stop making stupid faces!" A voice said from off the screen; Sho stopped immediately. "This is supposed to be a tape of you _not_ being stupid so I can remember you."_

"_Well, now you can remember how stupid I am!" Sho said, his voice higher than it was now, but it was his voice nonetheless. Kei finally came onscreen and lightly hit him on the top of the head. When the vampire's back was turned, Sho bit down on his lower lip, trying to suppress a grin, but he couldn't help it. His hand automatically reached up to where Kei had hit him on the head and he rubbed it in such a fashion to show that it didn't hurt, but that he loved it whenever Kei touched him on the head. When Kei sat down next to him, he stopped automatically and cleared his throat slightly._

"_You're not stupid!" Kei said defiantly._

"_And what do you mean by 'remember you'?" Sho asked, ignoring Kei's comment. "…You're not leaving are you?" He sounded quite frantic, as though he couldn't imagine Kei leaving him._

"_There may come a time when I will **have** to leave…and I don't want to forget you," Kei said softly._

"_But…Kei," Sho whispered, tears beginning to well in his eyes. "You can't leave!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because I—" Sho stopped, wondering how to word his sentence without giving his true emotions away. "Because I say so." Kei smiled at Sho's childish answer._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want you to leave!"_

"_Why?" Kei asked, beginning to mimic what Sho would do when he demanded an answer._

"_Because you've been here so long and we've lived together for so long!"_

"_Two years is a long time?"_

"_For me it is!" Sho said angrily, becoming annoyed at Kei's constant questioning. "I don't want you to leave **ever**."_

"_**Why**_?_" Sho was about to scream in rage, but then Kei added, "Just give me a true, clear answer and I'll stop asking why."_

"_Because I love you," Sho whispered, his eyes welling with tears again. There was an awkward moment between them as Kei stared at Sho, his eyes widening at the boldness of the child. But Sho suddenly threw his arms around Kei's neck and began to cry uncontrollably into his shoulder. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho lovingly, scooping the child into his lap and kissing the top of his head._

"_Shh. It's okay, Sho," Kei said quietly in Sho's ear. "Stop crying. Please, Sho." The heartfelt crying slowed down slightly, but stopped altogether when Kei whispered, "I love you, too." Sho's head shot up and he stared at Kei._

"_Does that mean you won't leave?" He asked; Kei nodded solemnly. "Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_Sho buried his face in Kei's neck. "Please don't tell Toshi or Shinji about this…" Sho whimpered._

"_I won't," Kei promised, staring at the camera with a concerned look in his eyes. "I won't…"_

* * *

Kei pressed pause and looked at Sho slowly. The vampire had tears in his eyes, but he was smiling warmly when he stared into Kei's brown eyes. "That just proves we're meant to be together," Sho whispered, pressing his lips to Kei's.

"Mmm," Kei moaned softly, letting an arm slip around Sho's neck as Sho pushed his tongue inside of Kei's mouth, pressing himself against Kei.

"You broke your promise!" Sho said a few minutes later when they broke away from their kiss.

"…What promise? Oh."

"You left, Kei-chan! I don't think I can ever forgive you," Sho told him.

"But Sho," Kei said a in a whiny voice. "You can't resist me…" He traced a finger along the edge of Sho's jaw. "I'm too addicting."

"You're going to have to make it up to me."

"Sho—haven't I made it up to you already? …Like…for the past five years?"

"Well…" Sho began to say, but a look from Kei made him grin. "I _guess_ it counts. But the thing I don't get is…why do neither of us remember that?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that I didn't want to think about you that way because you were only nine and _way_ too innocent and you didn't want to think about me like that because it still seemed gross to you and you figured Shinji and Toshi would make fun of you for loving a 'monster' like me…not to mention another guy," Kei said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. That makes sense…"

"Good. Now can we keep watching this tape?"

"Of course!" Sho said. "But fast-forward it because it'll probably take me a while to calm down so you can go press stop."

"True…" Kei said, pressing play and then fast-forward. As soon as he saw a black screen, he pressed play. "Let's see what else is on here…"

* * *

"_DON'T BLOW OUT THE CANDLES UNTIL I START RECORDING, YOU IDI—Oh. I am recording," a voice said from off the camera._

"_Shinji, you're an idiot," Toshi said. He was sitting at the kitchen table across from Kei. Sho sat at the head of the table, a small pile of presents on his right and a birthday cake in front of him with half of the thirteen candles blown out._

"_You're the idiot of the group, Toshi. Don't try to pin it on him!" Sho said, shooting him a glare. He was quite protective of his older brother._

"_You take things too seriously, Sho," Kei said softly, catching everyone's attention. After a moment's pause, Toshi suddenly said, "Make a wish, Sho!"_

"_Yeah. And blow the rest of the candles out," Shinji said. Sho paused for a moment before he blew out the candles._

"_What'd you wish for?" Toshi asked. Sho's eyes flickered over to Kei, but no one seemed to notice besides the vampire himself._

"_Nothing important," Sho muttered as a response before Shinji stopped recording…

* * *

_

"Can we stop watching these, Kei?" Sho asked softly after the screen had gone blank. "They're too hard for me to watch…"

"Of course," Kei told him, pressing the stop button. He had never realized up until that point that Sho hadn't seen Shinji or Toshi in nearly five years. It _had_ to be heart wrenching to see their faces after so long. Turning off the VCR with the remote, he looked back at Sho, who kept looking around the room, averting his gaze from Kei.

"I still miss them, you know," Sho said, his eyes now concentrated on his hands that were in his lap. "It's hard not to think about them all the time…" Kei got off of the couch and kneeled down in front of Sho, gently placing his hands on top of the younger vampire's. Sho looked at Kei with sad blue eyes.

"I know," Kei said soothingly. "If I would have known they were on this tape, I wouldn't have put it in the VCR in the first place. I'd never want to hurt you." Sho smiled faintly and nodded to say 'thanks'.

"Kei-kun…can you hold me?" Sho asked him in a timid voice. Kei didn't respond, he only sat down next to Sho and held out his arms. Sho smiled gratefully and fell into the warm embrace, resting his head on Kei's shoulder. Kei wrapped one arm around Sho's stomach and his other arm around Sho's shoulder, letting his hand trace through the soft braids.

"It might be better if I laid down," Kei whispered, making Sho smile. Slowly, they both managed to lie down comfortably; Sho moved his head so it was resting on Kei's chest. Kei kissed the top of Sho's head softly. "I love you, Sho," he whispered.

"I love you, too," Sho replied, wrapping his arms around Kei's neck. "If you ever leave me, I don't know what I'd do."

"Me neither…but why would I want to leave you? We're perfect for each other!"

"I know…but you left before…_twice._"

"But they were both for good reasons! To make you love me more," Kei said defiantly.

"That's your excuse for everything," Sho said into Kei's neck, pressing his lips to the warm skin tenderly.

"Sho-chan…" Kei whispered, catching Sho's attention. "I…" But before he finished his sentence, Sho leaned upwards and pressed his lips to Kei's. Kei raised a hand to place it on the back of Sho's head. Before he could take the innocent kiss any farther, Sho pulled away and smiled.

"Are my lips still—"

"Petal soft?" Kei finished. "I wouldn't have them any other way."

"What were you going to say before that?"

"I was just going to tell you how much I love you," Kei told him warmly as the young vampire closed his eyes in tiredness.

"Compliment me more, Kei-chan," Sho mumbled.

"Mmm—that takes too much energy…and I'm too tired," Kei complained.

"Then just hold me forever…" Sho moved upwards slightly so his head was resting in the crook of Kei's neck. "Don't ever stop loving me…I could never stop loving you."

"Sho—you're talking nonsense. I could never stop loving you," Kei whispered furiously. "Please, go to sleep."

"I'm trying to, but you won't stop talking!" Kei hit Sho lightly on the head. "'Night Kei-chan."

"Goodnight, my little darling."

"Oh damn. Not my pet name…" Sho muttered in annoyance.

"Well fine then. I'll just start calling you Sho-san if you don't like it," Kei said.

"Kei, you're being stupid."

"Of course I'm not, Sho-san."

"Keep calling me that and I'll kill you."

"Not if I kill you first, Sho-san."

"DAMMIT, KEI!" Sho suddenly said, sitting up. "You didn't like it when I called you that, so why are you doing it to me?" Kei looked away from Sho's furious face.

"I was just joking, Sho-chan…" Kei said quietly, making sure not to look at Sho. Sho sighed in annoyance, but gently grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch and threw it over both of them. He curled up next to Kei, purring apologetically. "So now you're a cat?" Kei asked, hesitant to put his arms around Sho again. He nodded. "Keep having these mood swings and I'll take you back to Kurisutina," he threatened, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"But she's dead, isn't she?"

"Yes. If she was still alive—"

"I'd finish her off," Sho said suddenly.

"Violent little vampire, aren't we?" Kei chuckled at his own comment.

"Shut up and kiss me, Kei," Sho said, pulling Kei into a passionate kiss that took his breath away. As Kei's hands slid down to Sho's waist, the phone suddenly rang. Kei made a move to go answer it, but Sho pushed him back into the couch. "Let the machine get it," he said, licking the sensitive part of Kei's neck.

"Aaah—but it could be an emergency!" Kei said, trying to sit up again.

"Let's just listen to the message. There's no way I'm getting up to answer it," Sho told him, making Kei roll his eyes. After several more rings, the answering machine finally picked up.

"K-Kei? Sho?" A sobbing voice said. "I—I need your help—they've…got me surrounded a-and—" The woman on the machine let out a watery sob. "I don't know what to do! He-help me—I'm i-in the park—" The phone was hung up and Kei and Sho stared at each other, wide-eyed.

"Kurisu," they both breathed.

"We have to go help her!" Kei said suddenly.

"I'll go get my guns!" Sho said excitedly, for they hadn't been on a mission in nearly a year.

"I thought you always had your guns with you," Kei said seductively.

"Kei-chan," Sho muttered embarrassedly. But Kei merely smiled and pushed Sho towards their room so he could get his guns together faster.

"We don't want to leave her in peril for too long…" Kei commented as he waited for Sho to appear.

"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can!" Sho said as he stormed into the kitchen, strapping on a gun holster that trailed down his right leg. Kei walked over and wrapped his arms around Sho's neck.

"Mmm…I love when you're covered in guns," he told him, kissing Sho's cheek. "It makes you more dangerous…and all the more tempting."

"I just love you in general," Sho said slyly as Kei fiddled around with the collar of his beloved white trench coat.

"Good. Otherwise I think I'd dump you."

"But Kei-chan! You wouldn't be able to dump me because I'm just too cute," Sho said, pouting.

"I love when you pout…" Kei nearly moaned before Sho stopped and pushed Kei towards the door…

* * *

So. The Sequel. I know Sho's being all mood-swingy, but he'll get over it. I think I'd get annoyed if people kept calling me Tixxana-san…or Ti-san. XD And I hope you enjoyed the adorableness of the first video. I thought of that a month ago and nearly died when I thought about it. Sho with that hair is just so…_adorable!_

Anyway. Please review! And I've found out details about what my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend did while watching the Goblet of Fire. And I only heard one part and that's apparently not all of it. So ew. I don't want to hear the rest of it! And if you'd like me to stay somewhat happy, the least you can do is review! _(puts on pouty Sho face.)_ Come one. You can't resist Sho's pouty face! ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue Missions

**NOTES:**

**YaoiKitty: **YES YOU DO NEED TO UPDATE. And I'd end up doing that to Kei, too. But him and Sho give me good fantasies, so I'll let him be for now…

**Ecchigo: **They love to flirt with each other. It's in their nature to do so…? XD; I don't know, they write this themselves.

**Shin: **Ti-san? xD; And I love Kurisu, too. She's based off of my best friend Kristal, whom I've known for nearly 12 years, and she's even more amazing than Kurisu!

**Anne: **I've done that before. Read something in class and started laughing and everyone gives you weird looks. It's fun to do at random times. And of course Kei gets a VCR player when he leaves! He's Kei!

**Gackt-fangirl: **I'm glad you guys love my fic! And read to find out what happens to Kurisu, although I'm sure you –won't- be pleasantly surprised.

**Essenity: **I like frogs. But not the one you keep hitting your head on. ;-; Hitting your head hurts a lot. I hope you feel better!

LYRICS THIS CHAPTER! And an important note at the end of the chapter concerning updates within the next few weeks…

* * *

**Part One - Chapter Two – Rescue Missions and Murders! **

"She said she was trapped in the park," Kei said as they casually made their way down the deserted street. They didn't want to look like they were in too much of a rush; it would have looked suspicious if people were watching them.

"I know what she said, Kei. I _did_ hear her message," Sho told him, nonchalantly walking faster.

"I'm just thinking out loud…" Kei muttered, suddenly turning down a dark alley.

"…Why are we going this way?"

"It's a shortcut."

"I've never known this to be a shortcut," Sho said as he followed Kei down the narrow alley.

"Really? It's a pretty obvious shortcut," Kei replied as they reached the end of it and found that the park was right in front of them. "Can you see anything?"

"…There's some dark figures down that way," Sho whispered, pointing to the other end of the park.

"That would be them," Kei said, knowing Sho's night vision still had not progressed enough to see the people clearly. Snaking an arm around Sho's waist, Kei grabbed a gun out of one of the many gun holsters.

"Kei, do you _ever_ bring your own guns?"

"Nope."

"You're hopeless."

"_I_'m the hopeless one?" Kei asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Let's not start another fight and let's go save Kurisu," Sho said with a sigh. Silently, they made their way to the entrance of the park without being noticed by the rather large group of people directly in front of them.

"Shall we charge?" Kei asked quietly. Sho turned and grinned brightly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sho replied in an excited whisper. "Kiss for good luck?"

"Sho-kun, when have we ever needed good luck?" Kei said with a smile.

_**Sometimes I get to thinking  
About the times we used to have  
But now you've gone away and left me so alone**_

"You're right…" And with that, Sho fired the first shot at the nearest figure, killing him. There was a loud outburst of people yelling in shock. They finally figured out who fired and began to shoot at the two vampires, who dodged the bullets easily.

"Damn, this is easy," Kei shouted to Sho over the sound of raging bullets. One of the men was charging at him with a sword, but Kei simply shot him in the chest and he was dead almost instantly.

"You're telling me," Sho replied, suddenly punching a guy in the face. "Hey, Kei! It's fun to punch them in the face!"

"…It's easier to shoot them! AND WATCH OUT!" Kei yelled as he realized a man was charging Sho from behind. Sho simply put out his arm, jabbing the end of the gun into the man's stomach. The enemy stared at Sho for a moment, who was shaking his head at the man as if to say his attempt was pitiful, and suddenly screamed—Sho had shot him several times. "DON'T scare me like that, Sho!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Sho said back as they advanced forward, seeing Kurisu not too far ahead. She was barely surrounded by anyone at all. "Kei—doesn't that look a little suspicious?" Sho asked quietly, assuming Kei was behind him. But when the vampire didn't answer, only then did he turn around. "KEI!"

Kei was surrounded by a group of men—more that half of who remained. When several of the men drew away, Sho shot them immediately, clearly pissed off because he knew they had harmed Kei in some way. When they all finally cleared, he found that the man behind Kei was holding him in place. The man had an arm wrapped tightly around Kei's neck; he had pulled Kei's shirt and jacket up slightly so Kei's stomach was exposed and a rough hand was tracing down to his pants. There was another person standing a few feet away with a gun pointed to Kei's head.

"Let him go," Sho growled through clenched teeth.

"Why?" The man who was holding Kei asked. "Is he your _lover_?"

"I said let him go!" Sho yelled, ready to fire at any moment.

"I'd rather have a little—_fun_ with him first," the man said. Sho watched as his hand slowly made it to the waistline of the leather pants Kei was wearing, his eyes widening in rage and fear. Angrily, he shot the man who was holding the gun to Kei's head, killing him immediately.

"Let him go," Sho said again, small tears welling in his eyes, beginning to shakein rage.

_**Although my back is aching  
I'll work the whole day through  
Although you hear that I've been wasting  
All my time**_

"Mmm…I don't think so," the man said, the tips of his fingers edging below the waistline of Kei's pants. Kei jumped slightly in shock but the man tightened his grip on his neck.

"He said—" A feminine voice said from behind Sho. Moments later, she shot the man directly in the face. "—Let Kei go."

"Kurisu…" Sho whispered to her. She simply smiled and watched as Sho ran and embraced Kei tightly. "Oh god, don't ever, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ do that again!"

"It wasn't my fault, but I promise I'll try not to get into that kind of situation again…" Kei whispered. "I hate that feeling of hands on me when they're not yours." Sho grinned broadly into Kei's neck.

"I love when you say things like that," Sho told him, kissing his nose.

"Oh really? Should I say more—"

"Ahem," Kurisu said loudly, catching their attention. "You're still the same…always ignorant to my presence." They smiled brightly and decided to walk over to her.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Sho asked.

"They were what remained of Chan's men. They decided to rebel against you two, knowing you're still alive and they managed to steal your medical file and find out that I know you two…so this was basically a ploy."

"Little did they know that none of us can die by gunshot," Kei said. "But Sho was happy to bring his guns out of the closet." Sho snickered, thinking something completely different. "Shut up, Sho."

"Sorry," Sho tried to say through a laugh, but it didn't work too well.

There was a sudden shot from overhead and when the three of them glanced backwards, the figure that had shot at them disappeared down an alleyway. "Good thing he missed," Kurisu commented.

"Yeah…" Kei said softly. "Why don't we grab a cup of coffee somewhere and catch up?"

"Sure! That sounds delicious!" Kurisu said.

"Okay," Sho said with a smile. "I'll pick!"

And with that, he ran off into the darkness with Kei and Kurisu yelling after him...

_**Taking the sun from the sky  
Lifting our hearts to the day**_

* * *

When Kei crawled into bed that night and pulled the covers up over him, he stopped and sniffed the air slowly. It smelled faintly of blood. "Sho-kun, you did throw your clothes from tonight into the hamper in the bathroom, right?"

"Mm hmm," Sho replied, suddenly pulling the covers around him tighter as he turned over so he wasn't facing Kei. Kei took this as a sign that something was wrong and he slowly moved towards Sho.

"So why do I still smell blood in the air?" He whispered softly. Sho decided that he should turn around and face Kei so he didn't look so suspicious.

"Maybe it's drifting in from the bathroom?"

"The door is closed, Sho," Kei replied. He leaned forward and sniffed Sho's neck, trying to find where the scent of blood was coming from. It was Sho's blood, he could tell by the sweet scent, and it wasn't on any of his dirty clothes. After a few minutes of sniffing around Sho's neck, he found the source of the scent—it was coming from Sho's left shoulder. "Sho, take off your shirt." When he looked up at Sho, he realized that the vampire was averting his gaze. Something was _obviously_ wrong. Sighing softly, Kei managed to pull Sho's shirt off and stifle a gasp. It was definitely the source—

A bullet hole.

"Sho—why didn't you tell me?" Kei asked, gently tracing a finger over the slow-healing hole.

"I…I didn't want you to think I was weak," Sho whispered as he stared intently at his pillow. Kei placed a hand on either side of Sho's face and forced the vampire to look at him.

"Sho, I'd never, _never_ think of you as being weak!" Kei said. "You do this all of the time—trying to make yourself look tough, but in the end you just look childish."

"Real—"

"But I love when you look childish," Kei whispered. "You always look so adorable—but that's off the subject. Why—_why_ would you think a bullet hole in your shoulder would make you look weak? Sho-chan, you're the strongest person I've ever known—"

"You must not have known a lot of people," Sho muttered, but Kei ignored his comment.

_**Thinking of new revelations  
Talking with nothing to say**_

"I'm serious. Who else would have gone through a harsh beating by Son's men and not wince or scream out once?" Kei whispered furiously. After Sho had given minor details about his death to Kurisu, he had told it in full detail to Kei, knowing he owed the older vampire his life. "Who else would have seen a complete stranger he's known for only five minutes feeding off of a criminal's blood and not be afraid for his life?"

"But Kei—"

"So _don't_ try to tell me that you're weak. Because you're not. I didn't fall in love with someone who's weak—I fell in love with the strongest person I've ever met. I fell in love with _you_." There was a moment of silence between them until Sho buried his face in Kei's shoulder and Kei wrapped his arms around him lovingly.

"I think too childishly sometimes," Sho confessed. "But—this was our first battle in such a long time, I guess I wanted to impress you." He lifted his head up to look at Kei, who was laughing.

"You're so adorable, Sho-chan," Kei said before he pulled Sho into a warm kiss.

"Mmm…" Sho whimpered as Kei slipped his tongue into his mouth slowly. He traced a hand down Kei's bare back as Kei ran a hand through his hair. "I love you…you can forgive me no matter what I do."

"That's my amazing talent," Kei whispered into his hair. "Wait. How'd you get shot in the first place?"

"When we were talking with Kurisu and you two thought the bullet missed us…it didn't."

"See? You didn't even grunt in pain or anything when you were just _shot_!"

"Kei-chan, can you stop proving your point?"

"Sure," Kei said softly, kissing the top of Sho's head. "Now, go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow…"

"'Night, Kei-chan."

"Love you, Sho," Kei whispered.

"Love you more," Sho whispered back, closing his eyes and falling asleep in Kei's arms…

_**Talking with nothing to say…**_

* * *

**_  
_**Lyrics are Sometimes by Fleetwood Mac. I love that song a lot. So does my brother.

Oh and while I'm thinking of it: I edited the third chapter of _Dakishimete_ and it's a bit different, but basically still the same.

Ummm…not much else to say. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kei's little line about Sho being childish is something Anne told me online that I just had to steal, so credit goes to her. ;D

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **And I think this may be the last chapter you get until after the new year begins because exams are starting in two days and then I'm going to Disney World from December 26 to January 3, and then right back to school, so huzzah…?

Please review because I love you all and I worked hard at this chapter even when I was supposed to be doing my history book report!


	3. Part Two: Chapter 2: Five Year Anniversa

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **KEI IS MAGICAL! HE CAN HAVE A TV AND VCR AND BATTERY IF HE WANTS TO! Also, he's kind of weird like that. And say hi to Grit for me! I'm glad she likes my fic. xD Most people do like them…Gilmore Girls? o.O That's really random. Even I don't watch Gilmore Girls. xD

**Essenity: **Oh…you don't like that much fluff? Well then…you're probably not going to like this chapter…ehehe…but you get a bit of smut thrown in…and your dad's a Gackt-fan? That's _insane_. My dad makes fun of Jrock! My mom likes Laruku, though.

**Shin: **I was close to tears when that guy had Kei—and I made it up! And I'm going to try to add more battle scenes into this fic, but they're hard to write for me…I'm getting better at them, though.

**007: **Huzzah! James is back! And this has some smut in it, so be happy (and don't kill me with your amazing gadgets)!

Hmmm….some of my regulars didn't review…tsk, tsk, tsk! I'd expect better from them! Anyway…

MORE LYRICS! And part 2! And a bit of smut at one part…_(sighs)_ They're both such whores…

* * *

**Part Two - Chapter One – Five Year Anniversary**

Kei woke up to find himself hugging a pillow rather than Sho. "What the hell…?" He muttered as he tossed the pillow to the side and ran a hand through his knotted hair. Yawning widely, he made his way out into the kitchen to find Sho sitting at the kitchen table with a large bag of sugar in his lap. Sugar was covering his face and his fingers. "Oh dear god…"

"What?" Sho said through a mouthful of sugar, making Kei smile slightly.

"You do _not _need to go on a sugar high this early in the evening…or morning…or whatever it is! And thanks for replacing yourself with a pillow."

"I was hungry…"

"So you eat sugar to fill you up?" He walked forward and took the bag off of Sho's lap.

"Hey! That was _my_ sugar!" Sho whined as Kei put it back in the cupboard.

"Happy anniversary to you, too," Kei said. Sho's eyes widened.

"T-today's our anniversary?" Sho asked, still staring at Kei who had sat down in the chair next to him. "I thought it was tomorrow!"

"Nope. It's today," Kei told him. "And you should have planned something out by now…" Sho swallowed hard; he still hadn't thought of anything.

"Umm…" Sho said, glancing around the kitchen as he tried to get the sugar off of his face.

"If you're going to try to get sugar off of your face with sugar-coated hands, it's not going to work too well," Kei said as he sat down on Sho's lap and grabbed one of his sugar-coated hands. He took Sho's index finger and began to lick off the sugar slowly, staring at Sho while he did so. Small moans escaped Sho's mouth as his finger entered Kei's warm mouth. "I'm not doing the rest of your fingers, so go wash off your hands."

"Fine, but get off of me!" Sho said, pushing Kei back into his own chair. "Isn't sugar delicious?"

_**If I could only play the piano  
I'd put all my thoughts into song  
So they would be something I could tell you**_

"Mmm. It may be sweet, but it isn't as sweet as your lips," Kei said as Sho wiped off his hands.

Sho blushed furiously before saying, "T-thanks…?" Kei laughed. "Why don't you open up your present at least…"

"Present?" Kei's eyes widened.

"Wow. You look like me when _you_ say presents!" Sho commented before running off to their room to grab the package. "DAMMIT, WHERE'D I PUT IT—oh." And Sho appeared with a small package in his hands.

"Sho-kun, you shouldn't have!" Kei said as Sho handed him his present.

"It's our five year anniversary, it's the least I can do!" Sho said as Kei smiled brightly at him. "Now open it! Oh wait. First, take a look at my necklace." He pulled the silver pendant hanging on its chain so Kei could see it.

"It's a K?"

"Yep. Now open your present." Utterly confused, Kei obeyed and slowly tore off the decorative paper and pulled off the top of the small box.

"Oh Sho," Kei breathed, pulling the item out of the box. "It's…" But he couldn't find the right words. He stared lovingly at the necklace that was identical to Sho's, except for the pendant. It was an S instead of a K. As he began to put it around his neck, Sho began to explain.

"You see? This way we'll always remember each other!" Sho said with a smile. "They're like wedding rings…except they aren't rings…and we aren't married." Kei laughed brightly, stood up, and hugged Sho tightly.

"Thank you, Sho-chan," Kei whispered.

"You're welcome, my gorgeous, loveable vampire," Sho replied, breathing in the sweet scent of Kei's hair.

"Keep calling me that and I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Sho said defiantly. Kei glared up at him until Sho added, "How could you kill someone with a face this adorable?" Kei laughed softly.

"So what's planned for today?" He asked. He felt Sho's hug stiffen slightly, but it became warm again almost instantly.

"I probably shouldn't say I just thought of what to do…" Sho mumbled.

"No problem. At least you thought of _something_," Kei said. "So what are we going to do?"

"_You_ are going to be pampered by _me_," Sho told him.

_**On rainy days, it would be like the rain  
On windy nights, it would be like the wind  
On sunny mornings, it would be bright**_

"…What does that mean?" Kei asked, looking startled.

"Well…I get to give you a bath, watch TV with you, and rock you to sleep," Sho said, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Don't you usually do that?"

"I don't think I've ever done it once!"

"Well fine then!" Kei said, kissing Sho's cheek. "Let the pampering begin!"

"Let's start with the bath. You've got sugar all over you!" Sho exclaimed.

"That would be _you_ that has sugar all over himself."

"Not since you just hugged me…now come on!" Sho said as he pulled Kei into the bathroom. "Now, where did you put the bath bubbles?"

"They're underneath the sink, just like they always are," Kei said in a flat tone as he grabbed his bathrobe, turned on the water, and slowly began to undress.

"Got it!" Sho exclaimed, pulling out the bottle.

"Congratulations," Kei said as he stopped unzipping his pants to pretend to applaud. Sho simply poured some of the bubbles into the running water and put the bottle away quickly.

"You're so beautiful, Kei-chan," Sho said as he walked towards Kei and pinned him against the wall. "And I'm glad you're mine." He pressed his lips to Kei's and let his hands wander over Kei's chest, finding certain spots that teased the vampire and made him moan softly. He found his hands wandering down to Kei's pants and decided to stop the kiss. Kei grinned and licked his lips.

"Delicious," he commented. "But I think the water's ready, so let's put our kiss on hiatus."

"Agreed. Now finish stripping!" Sho commanded as he turned off the water, making Kei laugh. Letting his pants fall to the ground, Kei slowly stepped into the bathtub and sank down into the warm water, sighing contently.

"It's so warm…" Kei breathed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Sho smiled and kneeled down on the floor next to the bathtub.

_**But I haven't got a piano  
Nor arms that can ask you**_

"You're so adorable when you're relaxed," Sho said, kissing the top of Kei's head. The vampire simply smirked and sighed contently.

"It reminds me of our sixth month anniversary…" Kei reminisced quietly as he let Sho grab the bar of soap above his head.

"I'll never forget that _amazing_ night," Sho commented softly. Kei simply shook his head and sat up, revealing his chest that was slick with water and bubbles. Staring longingly at the vampire's lithe body, he rubbed the bar of soap between his hands, set the bar back down, and began to rub soap onto Kei's shoulders.

"Mmm…wasn't it amazing?" Kei said, moaning softly as Sho's soapy hands trailed down to his stomach. "I couldn't believe I managed to set everything up in such a short amount of time."

"Me neither," Sho replied, leaning forward so he could reach around Kei's back. He nipped playfully at Kei's jaw as his hands made their way to Kei's waist and down to his hardened member. "You're so naughty, Kei-chan," he said in a low, seductive voice. "Finding me giving you a bath so…_enticing_." Kei moaned as the palms of Sho's hands slid up and down the shaft of his erection teasingly. "It just shows me—" Sho ran a thumb over the head. "—how much you _want _me." Kei's hips bucked upward furiously, making Sho grin. "_Exactly_," he whispered into Kei's ear, sucking slowly on the earlobe.

"Mmm—Sho, stop!" Kei cried out, pushing Sho's mouth away from his ear and his hands away from his erection. "You're going to end up killing me!" Sho simply smirked and rinsed off Kei's soap-covered body. "You can help dry me off, too."

Sho helped Kei out of the bathtub and handed him a towel to dry off his torso. He took another towel and dried off Kei's feet and legs. Backing Kei into the wall, he kneeled down in front of the vampire. "Oh god, Sho…" Kei said, putting a hand to his forehead. "Please don't." Sho looked up at Kei and rolled his eyes at the vampire.

"You're not fun, Kei-chan," he told him. Pinning Kei's waist to the wall, he slowly licked Kei's shaft, making the vampire moan fervently. He breathed slowly on the head, making Kei shudder.

_**My heart is always only partly open  
So the words I want to tell you are forced to remain there  
Forced to remain**_

"Sho…" Kei whispered as his eyes closed in pleasure. Sho let a few centimeters of Kei's erection slip into his mouth and he slowly began to suck. Kei suddenly grabbed at Sho's head, entwining his fingers with his hair. He pulled Sho's head towards him, letting more of his erection enter the tight warmth of Sho's mouth. "Oh god," Kei moaned loudly, feeling that if Sho continued, his knees would give way. "Sho—stop!" Sho simply made a noise that meant 'no' and sucked harder and faster, encouraged by Kei's loud moans of praise. "Sho-chan!" Kei nearly screamed in pleasure as he spilled his seed into Sho's mouth. He felt his lover swallow unresistingly and release his member from the confines of his mouth. Kei collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. Sho licked his lips, savoring the taste of Kei in his mouth.

"Well," Sho said, his voice slightly hoarse. "That was…fun." Kei simply smiled and wrapped a towel around him tightly.

"You're still perverted," Kei said.

"_I_'m perverted? You were the one who was getting off just because I was giving you a bath!"

"Yeah, but you just—" Kei stopped and grinned at Sho. "Don't we always argue about who's more perverted?"

"And we never get an answer…" Sho said, wiping his mouth on a nearby towel. "Well, aside from that, I'll leave and let you get changed into your pajamas."

"You're going to be watching TV or something?"

"Yes. I'll meet you out on the couch," Sho finished, standing up and leaving Kei alone in the bathroom. He wandered over to the couch and laid down against the back, waiting patiently for Kei.

_**If I could only play the piano  
I'd light up a single, small light  
And it would be something I could ask you about**_

Several minutes later, Kei emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of baggy black sweatpants and a skin-tight red tank top. "Where am I supposed to sit?" Kei asked, pouting slightly. Sho simply smiled and patted the remainder of the couch in front of him. Kei smiled and lied down obediently, pressing himself close to Sho. Sho wrapped his arms around Kei's stomach tightly and kissed Kei's cheek warmly. "Mmm," Kei said quietly, closing his eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" Sho whispered in his ear, running a hand up and down Kei's arm slowly and soothingly; Kei entwined his legs with Sho's.

"You already told me that," Kei said tauntingly.

"But it's true…" Sho said, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "I'm glad I ended up with you, Kei. You're so perfect for me…"

"_We_'re perfect for each other," Kei whispered. "Now shush! I'm trying to watch TV!" Sho simply grinned and hugged Kei tighter……

_**Like the joy of having loved someone, and  
The sadness of misunderstandings, and  
Irrepressible passion**_

* * *

Several TV shows later, Kei began to yawn widely. "Tired?" Sho asked.

"Mm hmm," Kei whispered. "Carry me to the rocking chair?"

"You want me to rock you to sleep?"

"That would be lovely," Kei said as Sho picked him up and made his way to their bedroom. He settled down in the rocking chair with Kei in his arms. Kissing Kei's cheek lovingly, he wrapped a blanket around him. "Thanks…"

"Welcome," Sho replied, slowly beginning to rock the rocking chair back and forth, lulling Kei into a daze. He felt like a mother rocking her child to sleep; it was so peaceful, he found his mind drifting off until Kei began to speak softly.

"The last time…someone held me like this was so long ago," Kei breathed as he fell into a half-sleep stupor. Sho simply smiled and listened to Kei's quiet rambling. "I remember…I was six…and I fell down the stairs in my house……my mom held me and let my cry out all of my pain…it was so soothing…" Sho stopped the rocking chair.

"Your mom…" Sho breathed quietly. Never since Sho had met the vampire had he talked once about his family, let alone when he was a young child.

_**But I haven't got a piano  
Nor have I shared a dream with you**_

"Maori…she made fun of me so much afterwards," Kei continued his sleepy rambling.

"Maori?" Sho asked softly. He knew Kei didn't know what he was confessing, but he wanted to know more about him. He looked down at the vampire and realized that his eyes were still closed.

"My older sister," Kei replied in the same sleepy voice. "She was probably eleven then…she made fun of me and…she said that I was stupid…"

"For falling down the stairs?"

"Mm hmm," Kei whispered, suddenly pressing himself closer to Sho. "But she didn't know that Mei had snuck up behind me…"

"Mei?"

"Our cat. She wasn't very old and…we had just gotten her…so she was new to the house…she had walked up behind me when I was trying to go down the stairs…" Kei laughed softly. "I was always so afraid of the steps…I had just learned that they weren't dangerous…but Mei was new and didn't know…and she meowed softly from behind me…and frightened me and…I fell down the steps."

"Sounds painful," Sho commented.

_**My heart is always trying so hard, yet failing  
And even the dreams I want to ask you about are getting further and further away**_

"It was. I didn't break anything…I just cut my lip…and I never could stand the sight of blood…and when I found out I was bleeding, I passed out…Mom…she was so worried…she nearly took me to the hospital. She thought I had died or something…but Haruki…he knew I wasn't dead…and he was only four…"

"Your brother?" Sho asked and Kei nodded. "If you couldn't stand the sight of blood, how could you stand it when Luka turned you into a vampire?" A shudder went through Kei's whole body.

"D-don't…" Kei moaned, gripping onto Sho tighter. "D-don't…please don't…"

"Shhh…shh," Sho whispered, running a hand through Kei's hair soothingly. "I'm sorry…go to sleep, Kei-chan."

"Mmm…don't tell anyone," Kei whispered into Sho's neck.

"I won't, don't worry," Sho replied, burying his face in Kei's hair and listening to Kei's steady breathing as they both fell asleep…

_**Getting further and further away……**_

* * *

It was so much fun writing about Kei's family! In short, if you're confused at all:

Haruki: Kei's younger brother. Two years younger than him.

Maori: Kei's older sister. Five years older than him.

Mei: Random pet cat they got two weeks before the falling down the stairs incident. Secretly Gackt's cat.

And it was very random. My ex-boyfriend IMed me and yelled at me for making that stupid bet on his relationship. How he found out I have no idea and now he hates me. But he was angry because apparently him and his girlfriend broke up a week or two ago. ;D Now I just want to punch him if he tries to ask me out again. And Kris actually won and her prize was a Ryuutarou bookmark I made for her for Christmas. But it was too adorable so I gave it to her early.

I'm hooked on Plastic Tree now, thanks to Kris. Lyrics are Moshimo Piano Ga Hiketanara by them. Ryuutarou's so adorable! In the words of Kris: "He's one of those people you just want to tackle them on the street, hug them uncontrollably and then walk away."

**THIS IS THE LAST UPDATE UNTIL THE NEW YEAR! As of 6:00 PM December 25, 2005, ALL of my fics will be on hiatus until January 4, 2006. I'll be in Disney World! **So please review to make me feel better! My sinuses are acting up and I can't even talk right now, I've lost my voice. -.-

Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/insertotherholidayhere and have a happy new years eve!


	4. Chapter 2: Memories

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **Sometimes I just want to squish Sho…just like I want to squish Ryuutarou! And you don't have a bathtub? o.O That's random. And the word naughty reminds me of dirty, hott things. But I'm just like that. XD Kei will explain why he was afraid of the stairs in a later chapter, don't worry. I'm not supposed to reveal why just yet…

**Essenity: **Well, it's _January_ and it's raining. We're supposed to have _snow_. And chemistry was terrible. I'm the random person who gets to hop from group to group for labs and I'm currently stuck with my ex-boyfriend and his other ex-girlfriend (the one he just broke up with). Dammit, he's a complete jackass. And I'm secretly stalking him, too. Don't worry. XD We all are. And they probably wouldn't but remember that Toshi loved 21st century stuff, so they might have a VCR. Sho has a CD player…

**Kate: **I don't like Kei being abused. He's too adorable to be raped! ;-; And you just might be a little insane, but hey. We all are insane.

**Shin: **I AM NOT THE QUEEN OF FLUFF! I actually despise fluff, but not so much anymore since I've been dubbed Queen of the fluffy crap. XD And yes. Plastic Tree Rox My Sox too. Ryuutarou's adorable! There is _no way_ he's the same age as Gackt. He is so not 32! He's 12, I tell you! _12!_

**Fujipuri: **You're going to Japan? NO FAIR! I WANNA GO! (_secretly hides in your luggage to secretly go stalk Gackt at his concerts!) _Have fun in Japan and I think my ex-boyfriend problems are gone (go to end of chapter for more info…but read the chapter first!)

**YaoiKitty: **One entire corner of one of the stores in Japan was ALL POCKY. (and other candy too). I ended up buying a box of Men's Pocky for Kris, two Decorer Pockys for myself (Strawberry-Peach and Purely White), a little tin can full of hard candies that are delicious, and like…five packs of hi-chews (one for Kris). I was in heaven. My mom kinda wandered toward the Inuyasha section but I gawked at everything. Yet no one recognized my Gackt bracelet or the cell phone screen cleaner thing that said "GACKT The Sixth Day" on my pack, but oh well. Some girl I passed had an amazing gothic lolita outfit on. It was cool.

**007: **_(sighs in relief) _Good. I don't have to worry about the secret gadgets yet…but I might have to after you read this chapter…_(goes to find safety)_

And thanks to all other reviewers! (That includes you, Kei-Sho, but it was short…and I have nothing to say to it, but yay! People waiting for me to update!)

ONE IMPORTANT THING YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT THE CURRENT YEAR IN THIS FIC IS **2043**!

* * *

**Part Two - Chapter Two – Memories…**

Sho woke up the next morning with Kei still in his arms. The vampire was still asleep, his head supported by Sho's left arm and chest. His mouth was open slightly and Sho couldn't help but think of a little kid when he stared down at the vampire he loved. Smiling down at Kei, he brushed a few strands of the fluffy blonde hair away from his face and heard Kei make a small sound.

Minutes later, Kei moaned and opened his eyes, staring up at Sho with a confused look on his face. "Morning, Kei," Sho said softly as the vampire blinked several times, clearing his vision. The whole right side of Kei's face was marked with sleep marks.

"My back hurts," Kei whined in a raspy voice as he tried to stretch.

"My arm is killing me!" Sho said as he helped Kei sit up.

"Well, you sacrificed it for a good cause."

"Mm hmm. I sure did," Sho replied, kissing Kei's cheek softly. "You like to rant while you fall asleep."

"I do?" Kei asked, arching an eyebrow. "What did I rant about?"

"You told me that the last time you had been held that close was by your mom when you fell down the steps when you were six." Kei's eyes widened.

"Isaid _what?_"

"You seem shocked," Sho said, looking at Kei strangely. "You talked about your sister, your brother, and your cat."

"Did I really?" Kei asked. "Or are you just making this up?"

"Your sister's Maori, your brother is Haruki, and your cat is Mei," Sho said.

"You're not lying…" Kei breathed. Sho shook his head. "Oh god…"

"What's the big deal?" Sho asked, looking surprised. "I realized you've never said a single word to me about your family! I barely know anything about you!"

"Good!" Kei snarled at him. Sho stared at him incredulously, then accidentally let out a sob. He knew he shouldn't have felt so hurt by Kei's reaction. The vampire always had been secretive about his past, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to know more about Kei, even if Kei didn't want him to know.

_**Since that day you wished  
To someday get there  
We began to walk this endless road together.**_

Kei sighed and closed his eyes as Sho sobbed again, looking away from his lover. "Kei-chan, why—"

"Don't start," Kei said, cutting him off. "I knew you'd ask me about my past sometime, so what do you want to know?"

"When were you born? How old were you when Luka turned you into a vampire?" Sho suddenly asked. "Why—"

"Let's do this one small question at a time," Kei said softly. "I was born in 1954." Sho blinked several times.

"_1954?_"

"Yes," Kei replied.

"Kei—that means you're eighty-nine years old!"

"Yeah, I know."

"I never realized you were so old…" Sho breathed, staring at Kei, who simply answered Sho's next question.

"Luka turned me into a vampire in 1973…I was nineteen."

"So you've been a vampire for—"

"Seventy years," Kei said solemnly.

"Oh Kei-chan—" Sho tried to say, but Kei stood up angrily.

"Don't feel sorry for me, Sho! This is why I didn't want you to find out. You can't love me now that you know how old I really am! And even if you do, you'll just feel sorry that I've had to live this curse for so long!" He ran a hand through his hair roughly. "I'm taking a shower…" He muttered before he stormed out of the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly.

Sho, meanwhile, sat in the rocking chair, stunned at Kei's reaction. He knew it was going to be bad, but he didn't realize _how_ bad. "Why the hell does he think I'd stop loving him over something like his _age_?" Sho asked himself. "He's so strange when he overreacts."

_**When you feel like stopping,  
I'll be there gripping your hand, I won't let go...**_

Hearing the water turn on in the shower, Sho made his way over to their spare bedroom—Kei's old room. He sat down in front of an unopened chest that was resting at the base of the unused bed and stared at it intently.

After about ten minutes, he heard the bathroom door open and Kei softly call his name. "Sho?" But Sho didn't answer. If the vampire wanted to apologize, he could find Sho on his own. Kei wandered out into the family room but turned back to go to their bedroom. "Where are you, Sho?" Finally, Kei looked into their spare bedroom to find Sho still staring at the abandoned chest.

As Kei took a step towards him, Sho said, "If you think that finding out your age would have an effect on my love for you, you _must not_ know me very well. If I wasn't bothered by the fact that you're a _vampire_, why would you think that finding out that you're eighty-nine years old would change my feelings towards you?"

"I overreacted, okay?" Kei said, taking another cautious step forward. Since Sho had become a vampire, whenever he wanted something more than anything else, he wouldn't cry, but simply stare intently as though he were pissed off. Kei still wasn't used to the sudden change of actions Sho had been going through. "I'm sorry. You want to know more about me and I realize that I should let you know everything about me."

"What's in the chest?" Sho asked, nodding his head towards the dusty object, his eyes still staring intently. Knowing it was all right to approach Sho, Kei walked forward and gently took Sho's hands within his own.

"Let's leave that to another day," he said as Sho slowly got to his feet. "Right now, we should start small. Just simple facts. Is that okay?" Sho nodded and let Kei guide him out to the family room to the couch.

"I want to know _everything_," Sho said as Kei sat down next to him on the couch.

"That could take a while…" Kei said calmly, trying not to get agitated by Sho's forceful attitude.

"No excuses, Kei—"

"I'm not making excuses!" Kei shot. "If you really want to know every single thing about me, it _will_ take—" He stopped suddenly, realizing something.

_**Don't you shed those tears  
Smile tenderly**_

"Kei?" Sho asked in a worried tone.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"But…I've never tried it before," Kei whispered, talking to himself more than Sho.

"Tried _what?_" Sho said loudly, making Kei's eyes flicker up at him.

"There's a way I can _show_ you my memories," Kei told him. "But I've _never_ tried before…and you'd have to trust me…"

"Kei-chan, I trusted you with my life nearly five years ago and I still do," Sho said, gently holding Kei's hands within his own. "Please, Kei, try. Try for me…" Kei smiled softly.

"You always persuade me in the most adorable ways," Kei said, pulling his hands away from Sho's. "I know you have to be as still as you can possibly be and…well, basically we have to become one mind, so put your hands on my head right here." He placed his own hands on either side of Sho's head above his ears and Sho did the same. "Close your eyes and concentrate on me." Sho smirked.

"I always do that," he whispered, making Kei laugh.

"Now's not the time, Sho-kun," Kei replied, though his voice still contained a hint of laughter. "Seriously, try to concentrate." Sho did as he was told.

"How long will it take for it to work?"

"I have no idea…" Kei whispered. "But _shut. Up_."

_**I won't let anyone get in the way,  
I won't let anyone ruin  
Our endless journey**_

Sho obeyed and closed his eyes, concentrating completely on Kei. After a few moments, he could hear Kei's pulse, not his own, within his head. Pictures began to flash before his eyes: the bath from the night before, their second anniversary cake Sho had made, their sixth month anniversary…

The pictures finally stopped flashing and he was launched into a memory…

* * *

"_You fell asleep." Kurisu told him._

"_For how long?"_

"_Half-hour at the most…"_

"_And has Sho…?" Kei looked at Sho, whose lips were moving soundlessly._

"_No. But he's been muttering something…" Kei leaned over Sho and listened intently. "It sounds almost like—"_

"_Kei." Kei whispered, brushing Sho's bangs away from his eyes. Sho moaned softly, his eyes opening. "Sho?" Sho looked up at him and smiled softly. "You okay?"_

"_Y-yeah. I feel a lot better," Sho replied._

"_Good," Kei replied, brushing his lips past Sho's. "I'm glad." He pressed his lips against Sho's, but was shocked when Sho pushed him away angrily._

"_What are you doing?" Sho hissed at him._

"_I—"_

"_Kei-san, we met yesterday!" Kei's breath caught in his chest and his eyes widened. Kurisu turned and glared at him as he fell back onto the wall for support. Why did Sho think they had met yesterday?_

"_You've been lying to me?" She asked him, outraged._

"_I swear I haven't been! God…why does he think we met yesterday?" Kei said, a tear sliding down his cheek. He dared a glance at Sho; he was sitting up in bed, glaring at him in disgust. Everything became fuzzy and Kei reappeared in front of Sho…

* * *

_

"Oh…Kei-chan!" Sho said, pulling Kei into a warm hug. "I had no idea I said something like that!"

_**Because the world you longed for awaits us.**_

"It's okay, Sho," Kei said, although his words were muffled within Sho's shirt. "You didn't know what you were saying…but…I need to show you another one…and it might be hard to see, but I have to show you either way." Sho nodded and let Kei grip his head again until he found himself within yet another memory…

* * *

"_He's seven, I know, I know," Kei said as Sho suddenly blinked. Kurisu backed away and waited for Sho's reaction. "Sho? Are you all right?" Sho sat up and blinked several times._

"_Yes, I'm fine…what were we—" Sho stopped, his eyes widening as he remembered they had been kissing. "You bastard." He hissed, making Kei blink._

"_Excuse me?" Kei said, angry and hurt._

"_You sick, perverted bastard!" Sho yelled. "You goddamn tricked me into kissing you!"_

"_I did not!" Kei snarled._

"_Get out, get out, GET OUT!" Sho screamed. Kei stood up and backed away from Sho. "You fucking bastard—STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Sho dove for the drawer of the nightstand when Kei didn't heed to his commands. He pulled out a rather large knife and stood up. "Get the hell out or I swear I will murder you right here, right now." Sho hissed menacingly. Kei darted out of the room and into the kitchen. He heard the sound of a knife being dropped on the floor and the door slamming shut. Glancing back, he saw the knife outside of the closed door, but he didn't dare go back…

* * *

_

"I'm so sorry…" Sho whispered into Kei's hair, sniffing softly. "How could I _ever_ call you such horrible things?"

"You didn't know what you were talking about…and even though you hurt me so much with your words, I forgave you because…" Kei trailed off until Sho placed a hand underneath his chin, making him looking into the penetrating blue eyes he loved.

_**The rain that starts falling in a thirsty sky  
Tell us, "There's great purpose to all living things"**_

"Because why, Kei-chan?"

"Because I love you," Kei finished, letting Sho pull him into a warm kiss. "Sho…can you carry me to bed? Digging through my mind…it tires me out. And I know we just got up only a few hours ago, but neither of us slept well, right?"

"Well, I had to support a vampire the entire night, so no. I didn't sleep well," Sho told him, scooping him into his arms and making his way back to their bedroom. He set Kei down on the bed and sat down next to the vampire. "Any other quick memories you want to show me?"

"Well…there is _one more_…" Kei said in a mysterious voice…

* * *

"_Sho! What the hell are you wearing?" Kei said as Sho stood in the doorway to his room. The man was wearing tight black leather pants and a skin-tight orange shirt with patterns on the front. Visible through the cloth that barely qualified as a shirt was Sho's well-defined chest and nipples._

"_You don't like it?" Sho asked, pouting slightly. "I've always **loved** this outfit."_

"_Wear whatever the hell you want. I'm not your parent…it's not up to me to decide what you should wear out in public," Kei muttered as a response. Sho simply smiled at the vampire._

"_You're staying here? Toshi says it's going to be a big project…" Sho said softly._

"_Yeah, I'm staying. I think I'll take a nap," Kei replied. Sho looked rather crestfallen, but he nodded._

"_Okay. Get some sleep, Kei. You need it…you're always so weak…" With that, Sho closed the door. As Kei lied down on his bed, he heard the front door click shut. His hand delved inside of his pants to relieve himself of the sudden arousal that had been caused by Sho…

* * *

_

"I think I still have that outfit," Sho said, pulling Kei close.

_**When you feel like crying, afraid of being alone  
I'll hold you with all my life  
I'll take you in my arms**_

"You always used to wear the sexiest clothes…" Kei breathed as Sho licked his neck slowly and teasingly. "Those tight clothes that showed every single curve of your body that didn't leave me much to try to imagine…" Kei's hands found the edge of Sho's shirt, so he slowly slid his hands up Sho's sides, pulling the shirt along as well. "Those thin, see-through shirts that let me see your gorgeous chest…" He pulled Sho's shirt of his head and leaned down to capture one of Sho's nipples between his lips.

"Do you want to know why I wore those clothes?" Sho asked softly as Kei stopped teasing his nipple.

"Why?" Kei breathed on Sho's lips.

"So you would look at me…" Sho replied, enveloping Kei's lips greedily as he pulled off Kei's shirt. "And maybe someday fall in love with me—"

"Or your body…"

_**No matter how much it hurts  
Even if we lose everything**_

"Back then I didn't care, as long as you loved something about me…" Sho told him as Kei unzipped his pants, releasing his strained erection. In turn, Sho unzipped Kei's pants and slid them down the vampire's legs. Kei threw both of their pants across the room and climbed back on top of Sho.

"You don't know how much those clothes turned me on—" Kei whispered, "—how much _you_ turned me on…"

"Don't I still?" Sho asked, licking his index finger so that it was slick with saliva.

"Aaah—more than ever," Kei replied as Sho's finger entered him suddenly. He sighed contently and let Sho do whatever he pleased as the day slowly wore on……

_**Even if I should die before you  
I'll become the wind to keep watch over you...

* * *

**_

Sorry to skip out on the good stuff, but I still want this to be rated T for now. You'll get more and better stuff later, don't worry. Have I ever disappointed you guys:D Disney World was very fun, but I nearly cried when I had to come back. I even got a tan! But up here in cruddy Michigan, we haven't seen the sun since like…December 18th or something…Oh. And. While I was in Disney World, I called my friend who was in Florida like…thirty minutes away and he asked me out:D I actually told him a few weeks before that I liked him…when we went to see Memoirs of A Geisha (which, by the way, was _amazing!_). He's so adorable and in his profile on AIM he has December Love lyrics and has certain letters capitalized so it spells out I LOVE TI.

On the way back from Disney World, I thought of a sequel to this fic and I have also started writing the beginning chapter (it's amazingly hott). Some people have even gotten previews of it…if you'd _like_ a preview of it, feel free to IM me (Stargazer4422) or email me (stargazer4422 aol. com). But I'd rather you IM me because I like IMs. :D

Gackt's 2006 Calendar is too hott for it's own good. The first thing I said when I got it for Christmas was, "This. Is. THEPRETTIESTTHINGIHAVEEVERSEEN!" It's so…_delicious_.

Please review and Happy New Year to you all! Oh. And lyrics are Road by Gackt.

Oh. And I will be having the random facts about Kei's family/the memories he's revealed about them at the end of all chapters, so:

Haruki: Kei's younger brother. Two years younger than him.

Maori: Kei's older sister. Five years older than him.

Mei: Random pet cat they got two weeks before the falling down the stairs incident. Secretly Gackt's cat.

Kei's Birthday: ------ --, 1954 (you'll find the date out later); Turned into vampire: 1973 (was 19); Is currently 89 years old in the year 2043.**_  
_**


	5. Chapter 3: Blame

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **I could squish Gackt all the time. Like in his New Year's Message. His clothes look so comfortable, I could seriously just curl up in his arms and fall asleep. That and he's amazingly more cute than Ryuutarou. And _that_'s hard to do. xD ...Kyo's a member of Laruku? Is that guy insane! That's pretty stupid, and I've heard a lady telling her son that the constellation Orion was the Big Dipper! I watched that extra scene where he keeps dressing up. I love the nurse's outfit. Kris, Mel, and I all agree that he's wearing rubber breasts. xD Oh Gacchan...Mana is still alive but he really doesn't like Hyde at all, so don't bring him up that much. xD

**Essenity: **Thinking too much makes my brain hurt. And my brain hurting means that I can't write my beloved chapters. _(has no idea what i was supposed to do/download) _I'll just take your word for it. But let me give you a warning. Do not listen to Gackt's Vanilla and Wang Leehom's Fang Kai Ni De Xin at the same time. It's seizure-enducing...and sounds really weird.

**Kate: **I'm already stalking them...well, not them, but Gackt and Hyde. xD And I watched the movie on the way back from Disney World and I think the ending year is like 2047 or 2057 or something...so I'm actually pretty accurate in my dates (besides the fact that I don't think Kei's almost 90 in the movies).

**Shin: **Now his profile has the Junnigatsu lyrics and it now spells out "TI IS AWESOME" except it was "AWSOME" at first until I pointed that out to him. He's in Toronto at the moment at some kind of anatomy thing...I don't really like anatomy...ew. And I'm nowhere close to finishing this one, so don't worry. xD

**Fujipuri: **I don't want my fic to be rated M this early! People are lazy and don't click on the "Show all ratings" button so they don't see it! And if you want to watch Diabolos again, go to Youtube and type in Dybbuk and if you watch Dybbuk (or Redemption), there's a list on the side that's playlists and one of them is the concert! I'm acutally watching it now...I seriuosly love You and Cha. But not Gackt when he gets killed. I nearly started crying! And Kris already asked me that. "...If Kei's like...80...and Sho's like...40...isn't that illegal or something?" xD And my new love didn't know what slash OR fanservice was--and he's seen Vanilla Live! Poor, poor soul. xD

**YaoiKitty: **The calendar **does not** have cornrows, which makes me oh-so happy. It's so hott and the first picture reminds me of Sho because he's holding guns. And Gackt plus guns equals amazing hotness. xD But sadly, no smut in this one. ;-; It won't be here for a while.

**Gackt-fangirl: **School sucks. This new semester has sucked like woah. It's insane. It's just been really bad...at least I have today off. :D

**Ecchigo:** Thank you! I get a lot of compliments about how I keep them in character, but in my opinion, I think they're too weak...but as long as you guys think they're okay, then okay! ;D

Crappy title, but who cares?

* * *

**Chapter Three – Blame**

Sho woke up in the middle of the night to find the rest of the bed vacant. "Kei?" Sho muttered, his voice (and mind) still sleeping. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and decided to go look for Kei. Putting on a pair of leather pants and tying his robe around him, he headed out into the kitchen in search of Kei. Finding the kitchen, bathroom, and family room empty, he headed for the spare bedroom and found an unfamiliar site.

Kei was sitting in front of the chest that was actually opened, several books and other random book-like objects sitting next to him. A small, decorated binder was in his hands and it looked as though he was crying. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of dark-colored sweat pants. "Kei?" Sho said, taking a step forward. The vampire looked up, surprised, and suddenly began to throw all of the books and binders back into the chest, shutting it quickly.

"H-hi, Sho!" Kei said as he brushed the tears out of his eyes. He smiled brightly, but his watery voice gave him away.

"Kei-chan, you're crying," Sho said as he kneeled down next to Kei, but Kei shook his head in defiance.

"I'm not, really!" Kei assured him. Sho reached out and placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder.

_**I never thought I'd find you sitting there  
the rain streaming through your  
dyed blonde hair just  
waiting on the hood of my car**_

"Kei—you're freezing! How long have you been sitting here?" Sho asked, but he didn't let Kei reply; he took off his robe and threw it over Kei's shoulders. Kei sighed and let Sho help him stand up. "Come back to bed…" Sho purred softly, leading them to the bedroom. "You're the one who needs sleep."

"Sho-chan…" Kei tried to say as he lied down in bed next to Sho a few minutes later, but Sho simply ignored him and pulled the sheets up around his lover. He pulled Kei close and softly kissed the top of his head.

"I worry about you all the time," Sho whispered, rubbing Kei's back softly. "You barely ever sleep…we haven't gone out to feed in such a long time…and now you're going to be tiring yourself out by showing me memories."

"Sho—" Kei tried to say again, but Sho interrupted him.

"Please, Kei-chan, go to sleep," Sho breathed. Kei sighed, knowing the young vampire wouldn't let him say anything, and snuggled closer to Sho's warm body.

"You worry too much," Kei whispered as he closed his eyes.

"You don't worry enough," Sho replied with a sigh. As he fell into a deep sleep, Kei looked up at him, realizing that the vampire _must_ care about him a lot. He had woken up in the middle of the night because he realized that Kei wasn't there, so he went and found him. He suddenly felt guilty about saying Sho worried too much…

Kissing Sho's cheek, Kei rested his head underneath Sho's and fell asleep within a few minutes, falling into a serene dream…

* * *

"_Sho-kun…your skin is so soft," Kei whispered in Sho's ear as he traced a hand across Sho's cheek. The couple was sitting on the couch, the television turned on but neither was paying attention to it. Sho simply smiled warmly at Kei. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever known…"_

"_I am not!" Sho said defiantly. "I'm nowhere as beautiful as you—"_

"_I'm a monster!" Kei told him. "I can't be beautiful."_

"_You're not a monster!"_

"Of course I—" 

"_Shut up!" Sho said furiously, angry that Kei always seemed to put himself down._

"_Make me," Kei whispered, leaning closer. Sho glared at him for a moment before moving forward and pressing their lips together softly……

* * *

_

"Feeling better?" Sho asked the next morning as Kei woke up.

_**I say "Do you need to talk,  
or is there something that I can do?"  
You choke back a tear or two,  
and you give a smile brighter than a star**_

"I-I feel…terrible," Kei said in a weak voice. "Like I slept for hours but it didn't do anything…made me feel worse…" He pulled Sho's robe around him tighter, shivering immensely.

"Poor Kei-chan," Sho said, hugging Kei warmly. "You need blood."

"Sho—"

"And I'm not going with you because anytime I do, I have to force you to feed and I hate having to hurt you," Sho whispered. "Please, Kei—go. Go for me."

"All right," Kei replied, managing to sit up on his own. "But only for you…"

With Sho's help, Kei managed to put on a fresh pair of pants, a red shirt, and his red jacket…and make it to the front door. "If you come back within the hour, I'll know you haven't fed!" Sho called after Kei as the dark figured staggered in the direction of the park. "And try to come back safe!"

Sighing, Sho closed the door and made his way over to the kitchen. "I hope he comes back in one piece," Sho said to himself as he rummaged around in one of the cupboards. "God only knows what he'll do on his own."

Extracting a bag of chips from the back of the cupboard, Sho made his way to the couch, turning on the TV and settling in to relax and binge on the unopened bag of chips…

* * *

Almost two hours later, Kei returned. His arrival was marked by a loud _thump_ on the other side of the front door. Sho pried himself away from the rerun hockey game he had been watching on the TV and decided to make sure Kei was all right. Opening the door rather quickly, the vampire collapsed into Sho's arms. "K-Kei?" Sho said, managing to get a firm grip on Kei and stand him up on his own. "You look…_drunk_." Kei flashed him a drunken grin as he swayed on the spot.

_**I would love to help you through  
whatever is ailing you  
I would go through seas of rain if it would stop whatever is bothering your brain  
**_

The vampire looked _more_ than drunk. His coat was hanging off of his shoulders, blood was dripping off of his chin and bangs, and his eyes were glazed over much more than they usually would have been.

"Probably," Kei replied drunkenly to Sho's statement. He stared at Sho for a moment with a confused look on his face, squinting his eyes slightly. "You look familiar," he said slowly, contemplating whether he really did know the vampire standing in front of him. "Do I…know you from somewhere?"

"I believe you do," Sho answered, giving Kei a gentle nudge toward the couch as he closed (and locked) the front door. Kei staggered forward a few steps but turned around to stare at Sho again.

"Don't tell anybody," he whispered as Sho stepped closer to him. Kei glanced around the room shiftily, thinking someone (maybe even the walls or television) could be listening. "Closer." Sho leaned closer to Kei's face. Kei reached up and pinched Sho's cheek suddenly. "I think you're really, really cute." Sho scrunched up his face slightly, making it look as though he was sickened by the thought. The vampire let go of Sho's face, leaving blood that had been on his fingers on Sho's cheek.

"I think you're cute, too," Sho whispered back. Kei gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards a few steps.

"You're just saying that!" Kei said loudly, walking backwards towards the couch. "You—" But he stopped unexpectedly and began to yawn, hiccupping in the middle, making Sho stifle a laugh. Still walking and not paying attention to where he was going, he ran into the arm of the couch and fell backwards. With a loud snore, Sho knew the drunken vampire had fallen asleep.

Shaking his head in amusement at the slumbering vampire, Sho walked over and spread a blanket over Kei. "You're too adorable when you're drunk," he whispered, kissing Kei's blood-covered cheek. He licked his lips slowly, savoring the taste of blood. Knowing if he licked the blood off of Kei's face he would take it too far, Sho walked over and grabbed a towel. Returning to the couch, he kneeled down next to Kei and wiped all of the blood off of his face and hands. "You'll have to take yet another shower…" Sighing softly, Sho threw the towel in the kitchen sink and decided to make a cup of coffee for Kei.

Almost an hour later, with a low moan, Kei woke up, clasping a hand to his forehead. Sho smiled warmly as he sat on the coffee table in front of the vampire as he managed to sit up and open his eyes. "My head is killing me," he said.

"I would think so. You were pretty drunk when you came back," Sho told him, earning a small laugh from Kei. There was a long pause before Sho held out the coffee cup. "Here." Kei took the cup gratefully. "I figured you'd need it when you woke up. It's vanilla," he added as Kei took a rather large gulp.

_**You say it's scary how you carry  
all of your friends on your back  
like an elephant.  
You're afraid they're too dependent.**_

"It's hot!" He choked out, making Sho laugh.

"It's coffee, what do you expect?"

"Oh shut up," Kei said, taking a small sip this time. "Vanilla?" Sho nodded, smiling brightly. "It's good…did you add the vanilla yourself?"

"You know what it's like when I try to make anything besides a bowl of cereal, Kei-kun. How could I make vanilla coffee?" Sho asked him as the vampire took another sip.

"No idea," Kei replied. Sho held out his hand.

"I brought you some aspirin, too." Kei took the pills thankfully and popped them into his mouth, drinking some coffee to help wash them down.

"Thanks," Kei said quietly.

"You seem worried about something, Kei-kun…"

"I just…you need to feed, too, you know," he said suddenly.

"I know," Sho said, staring at Kei concernedly. "But if I would have gone with you, you would have made me force you and I hate doing that." Kei set his coffee cup down on the table and placed his hands on top of Sho's, leaning forward.

"Drink some of mine," he whispered softly, appalling Sho. "Don't give me that shocked look. Please, Sho. You need it, I can tell. I can tell better than you can."

"Kei—I could never drink out of your neck—"

"Not my neck, no," Kei told him. He reached underneath one of the cushions of the couch and pulled out a small blade. Letting go of Sho's hand, he lifted up his left hand and made a cut down the side. Immediately, blood began to ooze out, but slowly. Sho's eyes grew wider as the crimson beads slowly trickled down Kei's forearm. "See? You need it. You can barely control yourself…" As Kei's blood reached his bent elbow and was on the verge of falling onto the carpet, Sho dove forward, lapping up the blood. He let his tongue trail up Kei's arm to the cut on his hand, where he sucked hard, wanting more and more blood. Kei's blood was sweeter than he could have ever imagined and he desired it more with each greedy mouthful he took.

After several minutes, Kei wrenched his hand away from Sho's mouth, letting the wound heal. Sho clutched at his chest, breathing heavily. "Sorry," he managed to gasp.

_**You say that's only the  
beginning of your woes,  
from your head to your toes you don't know where the ground is on which you stand**_

"It's quite all right," Kei replied with a smile. He leaned forward and pulled Sho towards him, letting the vampire sit on his lap and bury his face in Kei's neck.

"I didn't take too much, did I?" Sho asked quietly.

"No, don't worry." Kei ran a hand up and down Sho's back soothingly.

"Oh Kei…" Sho said in a watery voice.

"Are you going to cry?" Sho looked up at him with small tears in his eyes.

"Y-yes…but I don't know why," he whined, sniffing slightly. He looked away as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey…" Kei said in a soft tone, placing a hand underneath Sho's chin. "Come here." He pulled Sho forward and kissed his lover, smiling when Sho whimpered softly. "You're so adorable, Sho-chan."

"You know what you did when you got back?" Sho asked Kei, who shook his head. "You pinched my cheek and told me you thought I was cute." Kei grinned.

"I want to show you my very first memory," Kei said randomly. "It'll make you happy, I'm sure." Sho smiled brightly.

"I'd love to see it." He slid off of Kei's lap and onto the cushion next to him.

"Give me a minute…" Kei mumbled, closing his eyes. "I have to remember it first…" After several minutes of silence, Kei reached out and placed his hands on Sho's head; Sho did likewise. "Ready?"

_**I would love to help you through  
whatever is troubling you  
I would go through winds of fire if it would stop you from feeling expired.**_

"Always," Sho whispered, taking a deep breath as he began to hear Kei's pulse in his ears…

* * *

_A small crib sat in the middle of the room, a slumbering child cuddled against a rather large teddy bear within it. The room was painted a soft blue; toys and stuffed animals were neatly sitting in the corners of the room. The door to said room was propped open so as to keep an eye on the innocent child._

_Stirring, the child awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes. His bright blonde hair was completely messed up in the back. His brown eyes gazed around the room until he saw the open door. Scrambling to get to his feet, he made his way to the end of the crib and stood up, grinning brightly at the woman standing at the dresser in the room across the hall._

_She was wearing a long, white sundress with several embroidered sunflowers around the neck of the sleeveless dress. Her raven-colored hair was neatly pushed back behind her shoulders. She turned around suddenly, her dark brown eyes falling upon her child. Slowly, she walked towards his room with a smile on her face._

_The little boy reached up his arms as his mother approached him, but the woman simply leaned down and kissed his forehead lovingly, whispering, "Is my Kei-chan awake?" The little Kei nodded furiously, wanting to be picked up and hugged tightly by his mother more than anything. "Good morning," she said, picking up her two-year-old son. Kei threw his arms around his mother's neck, hugging her tightly._

"_Mama," Kei said into his mother's shoulder. He pushed away so he could grin at his mother, who was smiling brightly._

"_Did you sleep well, my Kei-chan?" she asked, turning around with Kei in her arms and walking to her bedroom. Everything suddenly went black and the pair was back on the couch…

* * *

_

"How old were you?" Sho asked, placing a hand on Kei's cheek. Kei was smiling softly.

_**I would love to help you through  
whatever is confusing you**_

"I think I had just turned two," Kei told him as Sho's hand slipped off of his cheek.

"That was your mom, right?" Kei nodded, looking away from Sho. "She's beautiful."

"Himeko," Kei said softly, as though he were saying it to himself. "I always helped her out around the house when I was little…"

"I can see where you get your stunning beauty from," Sho said softly, smiling at Kei, but Kei was simply staring at the floor.

"She always said I took after her more than Dad," Kei said quietly, not listening to Sho's compliment. He sighed heavily.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I've buried away these memories I've been showing you because…it hurts me to remember how many people I used to love, what a caring family I had, how I'm never going to see them again just because Luka chose _me_ to be his 'friend'. _Me_. Out of thousands of millions of other people and he chose _me_ and ruined my life." Sho watched a tear slide down Kei's cheek slowly. "I loved her so much, but he took her away from me a-and…I'll never be able to forgive him for it…"

Kei decided to look up at Sho, even though tears were running down his face. Sho looked at him with love in his eyes and took the vampire into his arms, cradling him softly. Kei sniffed loudly and buried his face in Sho's shirt. "I know how you feel, Kei," Sho whispered. "And seeing how much you loved your mother by age two, it must have hurt to lose her because of Luka. I lost my life-long friend to Chan…do you think Luka was reborn as Chan?" Kei gave Sho a watery laugh. "Kei-chan, if showing me your memories is hurting you too much, we can stop, I don't mind."

Kei never responded; he only pressed himself closer to his lover and sighed softly, knowing everyone he used to love was most likely dead…

_**I would go through ice and snow  
if it would help you see in  
what direction you should go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Okay. To picture Kei's mother in all of her beauty (because she's so pretty!), I've found pictures of her…for those of you who watch Lost on ABC, Kei's mom is Sun, the Korean woman. If you want a picture of her (for those of you who don't watch Lost or haven't seen it in a while and want to remember what Sun looks like), go to Google image search and type in **Yunjin Kim from Lost** and a million pictures will pop up.

And Kei's first memory is actually based on my first memory. XD All I remember is waking up and looking out and seeing my mom making her bed and then looking over and smiling at me, coming in and opening my blinds…random, I know.

Lyrics are Therapy by The Satin Peaches. They played at the Chillfest at my school and I love them. George, the lead singer, has skinny jrock legs and crazy eyes. He actually invited me and Kris and a couple other people up to dance onstage for the encore and a million people followed us. Kris and I both got picks that had been in his mouth. ;D It was cool.

Please review! I do accept anonymous reviews (because looking at all of the hits I've got, not a lot of people review) and when you review, you're acknowledged in the next chapter! And I also noticed no one updates their fics anymore! _(pouts) _I need KeixSho to survive!

Kei facts:

Himeko: Kei's mother.

Haruki: Kei's younger brother. Two years younger than him.

Maori: Kei's older sister. Five years older than him.

Mei: Random pet cat they got two weeks before the falling down the stairs incident. Secretly Gackt's cat.

Kei's Birthday: ------ --, 1954 (you'll find the date out later); Turned into vampire: 1973 (was 19); Is currently 89 years old in the year 2043.


	6. Chapter 4: Can’t You See Me Crying?

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **I liked the last chapter a lot, but I'm randomly being drawn to fluffy stuff lately, as you will see in this chapter. Kei was very cute when he came back drunk. It made me giggle. Katy gave me the idea of having him hiccup in the middle of yawning. Kei didn't want to have Sho drink from his neck, he was a sort of phobia, but I can't say anymore. You'll find out in a later chapter. ;D

**Essenity: **I actually downloaded it right before I checked my emails and got your review. HOLYCRAPGACKTISSOAMAZINGANDILOVETHERANDOMENGLISHASWELL! Kris is my God when it comes to LJ layouts. She's supposed to be making me a Mana!Layout, but she doesn't like it anymore...Just an excuse not to do it. xD But she does have her own domain now. stitch - frequency dot net. But with a . instead of a dot and no spaces. She made the coming soon sign and I could laugh at it for hours. xD And thanks for the warning for leaving.

**Shin: **I know they're really out of character at times, and it's mostly Kei because he's supposed to be the strong supportive one. But now he's venturing into a part of his mind that he had sworn not to think about ever again and it's going to change him completely…at least for the majority of this fic. _Especially_ when he's thinking about Himeko because you'll see in memories how attached he was/still is to her and how much he lost. And Sho will have to be the supportive one. They'll get back into character sometime soon, don't worry! But at the moment, their roles are going to be switched…at least until Kei gets some of his most beloved memories out in the open. And Kei actually cries in this one, but it's only because of Sho's drunken actions…(but you didn't just read that. xD;) And yes, them being like that makes them all the more adorable.

I started writing the next chapter in religion class today and after my algebra test and I think they'll be back in character then, so just be patient with me/them! (They write this for me, you know. ;D)

**Ecchigo: **My fanfics are crack! WOAH. That's quite amazing! And thanks for leaving a comment, they're always fun to read and they make my day so much better. (Leave comments more often. xD)

**YaoiKitty: **I think I've married Drunken Kei. He's so adorable. So...that would make me Mrs. BLACK STONE PV-Gackt-Miyavi-Ken Lloyd-Taste Maximum PV-George-The Satin Peaches-Kei-Sho-Senor Senora Senorita...and I think there's probably more to that. Oh. And you can't forget Moon Child fic!whore-andthatoneGodficIreadonce-Moon Child (can't forget Moon Child).

**Anonymous: **Thank you for sticking with my fic all this time! I really despise Dakishimete at the moment, but I am way too swamped with homework to try to edit it at the moment. I'll work on it sometime. And thanks for the review, too! They're always appreciated!

**Shadow-Bey-Gurl:** I love Moon Child. I've had so many affairs with that movie and I'm so tempted to go watch it right now and blow off my history homework, but that wouldn't be good, now would it? xD

Half of my regulars didn't review this time! I was very shocked and saddened. ;-; But oh well. I'll still give you the chapter anyways.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Can't You See Me Crying?**

Sho was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass in his hand. Swirling around the clear liquid inside the glass, he brought it up to his lips and took a long swig of it. Kei walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Morning, Sho-kun," he said brightly. Sho, however, stood up, nearly glaring at Kei. "Did I…do something wrong?"

"You told me," Sho said, his words slightly slurred. "You told me over a **month**ago that you would show me your memories and let me know more about you." Kei blinked, walking towards the fridge in a nonchalant manner. Sho backed away from him, the glass still in his hand.

"Sho—you said we could stop for a while if it hurt me too much and—"

"LIAR!" Sho screamed at Kei. "You're too secretive! You don't want to tell me because you don't love me! You never loved me! I HATE YOU!" Sho threw the glass directly at Kei, but the vampire ducked and watched as the glass hit the fridge and shattered into pieces, the liquid splattering everywhere.

Slowly, Kei stood up, pure anger enveloping his entire body. He pointed towards the hallway and said in a strangely calm voice, "Go and take a cold shower and then come back and talk to me." Sho was about to protest, but seeing the look of pure anger on Kei's face made him think twice. Quickly, he exited the kitchen and practically ran into the bathroom, locking the door after him.

Once he heard the shower turn on, Kei sighed and kneeled down next to the fridge, careful to miss the pieces of broken glass. He pulled out a dustbin and a handheld broom and began to clean up the shattered glass. Leaning down, he sniffed the liquid, wondering exactly what Sho had been drinking. "Vodka…" he muttered, quickly grabbing a towel and soaking up the alcohol. He wiped off the front of the fridge and then proceeded to throw the towel in the trash.

As Kei swept the glass into the dustbin, he suddenly realized what Sho had said.

_"I HATE YOU!"_

"H-he hates me…" Kei whispered to himself, not noticing that the shower had turned off. He tilted his head upwards, trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face. Deciding to finish cleaning up the mess Sho had made, he looked back down, watching a tear hit the floor. Managing to sweep up as much of the glass into the dustbin, he set it to the side and buried his face in his hands, beginning to cry.

_**Last night I watched you sleep as you lay there**_

_**I dropped to my knees and said a prayer**_

_**I leaned over softly to kiss your beautiful face**_

_**But I could not cross the ocean of your grace**_

Just then, Sho walked into the kitchen, much more sober than before. He stared wide-eyed at the crying vampire and rushed to kneel down in front of him. "Kei," Sho said softly. Kei looked up at him and let out a sob. He threw himself into Sho's arms and buried his face in his lover's shoulder, letting the warm embrace envelop him. "I'm sorry, Kei. I didn't mean it, I really didn't…" Sho whispered in Kei's ear, kissing the top of his head.

"You hate me," Kei sobbed quietly into Sho's shoulder.

"Hey," Sho said softly, lifting Kei's head up and capturing the vampire's lips in a warm kiss. Kei kissed him back, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss, allowing himself to be caught up in the mood of the moment. When Sho pulled away, he didn't move more than a few inches, keeping his face close to Kei's. He wiped away a few tears on Kei's cheeks. "I love you." Kei sniffed. "I was just so upset that you weren't showing me anything else and I guess I felt dejected."

"I shouldn't have cried because I knew you didn't mean it," Kei whispered, staring into Sho's pure cerulean eyes. "What you said just hit me the wrong way."

"I'm sorry…" Sho whispered, blinking to try to rid his eyes of slowly forming tears. Kei smiled.

"You're so childish, Sho-chan," Kei said, tracing a finger down Sho's nose and over his petal soft lips. Sho smiled slowly, revealing all of his teeth. "I haven't seen you smile like that in so long."

"I know," Sho said.

"I know you know!"

"I know you know that I know!" Sho retorted.

"I know you know that I know that you know—wait…" Kei said, stopping. Sho laughed as Kei tried to figure out what he was saying. "Oh screw it…"

"So are we okay now?" Sho asked.

"I don't know. I think I need to make sure that you aren't still drunk," Kei told him. "When were you born?"

"July fourth, 2006," Sho replied.

"What year did we meet?"

"2013."

"When's our anniversary?"

"May fifth."

"What year?"

"2038," Sho replied.

"You remembered!" Kei said, impressed.

"I'm not _that_ stupid!" Sho said, feeling hurt.

"When have I ever called you stupid, Sho-chan?" he asked, watching Sho's eyes look down at his lips.

"I can't remember at the moment…" Sho breathed, leaning forward slightly, his eyes staring into Kei's once again.

_**The moonlight held you a loft a picture of peace**_

_**The only sound was the soft breeze form the east**_

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"…You," Sho said before their lips met softly. Kei placed his hands on either side of Sho's head, pushing him further into the kiss. "I love you," he managed to breathe before he was unexpectedly launched into a memory…

* * *

_A young Kei stood at the top of the steps, gripping the handrail with both hands and staring down the steps with a look of pure terror on his face. His hair was a darker shade of sandy blonde, but his eyes hadn't changed from their innocent chocolate brown color._

_Taking a deep breath to calm himself, the boy slowly stepped down to the first step, sighing in relief that he had made it that far. Gaining confidence, he slowly climbed down the steps without a problem until he was nearly to the first floor. A soft meow from behind him and a small grey fluff ball flew past him on the steps. Frightened, he let out a shriek and let go of the railing, falling down the last few steps, cutting his lower lip and chin._

_After lying on the floor for several moments, Kei moaned loudly and put a hand to his chin. He noticed blood on his hand, screamed, and began to black out. His mother and a younger sibling with dark brown hair followed. His mother let out a gasp and pulled Kei into her arms._

"_Not dead!" the sibling cried. "He not dead!" And everything went black._

_After a few seconds, Kei woke up from his state of consciousness to find himself in his mother's arms. She smiled down at him. "You fell," she said softly. "Haruki helped me bandage up your chin—you cut it open."_

"_Told you he not dead," Haruki muttered, but he grinned at his older brother. Kei smiled back weakly._

"_Are you okay, Kei-chan?" his mother asked. Kei looked up at her to smile, but instead he began to cry. Pulling her son close, she let him wrap his arms around her neck and sob into her shoulder. "My poor Kei-chan. It's okay, you'll be all right…"_

"_I-it hurt!" Kei sobbed, clinging to his mother tightly._

_**My heart beat down in my chest**_

_**To the rhythm of your gentle breath**_

_**And the whole world calmed down**_

_**For this moment of rest**_

"_I know," she breathed into his ear. "Just cry out all of your pain, okay?"_

_The scenery became distorted and suddenly jumped to a later time in the day. Kei was walking towards his bedroom, but a young girl around the age of eleven stepped in front of him. She had medium-length brown hair with bright blonde highlights. "Are you all better?" She asked in a sarcastic childish voice. Kei glared at her and pushed her to the side as best as he could._

"_Leave me alone," he said quietly._

"_Is Mommy's baby upset?" She said with a malicious grin._

"_I said leave me alone, Maori!" Kei yelled, storming into his room and slamming the door. He could hear a faint "What did you just say to him, Maori?" through the door, but he didn't pay attention. Walking over to find his favorite stuffed teddy bear, he buried his face in it and sighed softly…

* * *

_

Sho opened his eyes and smiled at Kei. "Maori reminds me of Shinji when I was a kid," he said.

"She was always so mean to me and I could never understand why!" Kei told him, helping the vampire stand up. Sho clamped a hand to his forehead.

"God, my head…"

"Didn't you take any aspirin?" Kei asked.

"No," Sho said quietly, shutting his eyes tightly. Kei simply sighed and went to the bathroom to fetch some aspirin. "K-Kei?"

"Shh," he whispered as he walked back out into the kitchen. "Here." Sho opened his mouth and let Kei drop the pills in. He swallowed quickly, making a face afterwards. "How can you stand to take pills without water?"

_**Now I 'm standing above you trying so hard not**_

_**To tell you I love you**_

"Experience," Sho muttered, managing to open his eyes.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"The hospital had disgusting water," he managed to reply. "God—carry me to bed, please, Kei-chan…" He collapsed onto Kei's shoulders and tried as best as he could to help Kei carry him to their bedroom. Luckily, Kei's strength carried them both to the bedroom and he fell onto the bed along with Sho. "Stay with me, Kei," Sho breathed, pressing Kei against him. "Please don't leave me…"

"I don't think I could…you're suffocating me," Kei commented, but the vampire had already fallen asleep. Smiling down at his lover, he whispered, "You are too adorable…" Sighing, he rested his head on Sho's chest and placed his hands on either side of Sho's head, letting them both be enveloped in a memory……

* * *

_Managing to make it down the stairs this time, Kei wandered into the kitchen holding his teddy bear tightly. He found his mother standing at the stove cooking dinner and Maori was sitting at the kitchen table looking rather put-down. When Kei sat down in the chair across from her, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry for being so mean before, Kei," she said quietly. _

'_You're just saying that because Mommy said you had to…' he thought to himself, but he gave his sister a soft smile to let her know she was forgiven._

"_Are you all right, Kei-chan?" His mother asked, turning away from the stove to look at him. Kei simply nodded. "Would you like to help me around the kitchen?" Kei's face brightened and he grinned, nodding furiously._

"_Can't you say anything?" Maori asked._

"_It kinda hurts to talk," Kei whispered, rubbing the bandage on his chin._

"_Well then don't talk and come and help me, Kei-chan," his mother said. Kei jumped up and ran over to help her prepare dinner…

* * *

_

_**And all that I want in this world is you**_

_**If you'd only wake up**_

_**You'd know it was true**_

"I love you, Sho," Kei whispered as he slid out of Sho's grasp. The vampire whimpered softly in his sleep and clawed gently at the pillow his head was resting on. Smiling as an idea crossed his mind, Kei wandered over to his old bedroom and unlocked the chest. Slowly and carefully, he pulled out a rather beat-up teddy bear and went back into their room. He grabbed one of Sho's hands and placed it on the bear's head. Kei watched as a soft smile spread onto Sho's face. Automatically, the sleeping vampire pulled the bear close to him and hugged it to his chest protectively.

Kei took a blanket and threw it over Sho. He kissed his lover's cheek softly. "Good night," he breathed as he lied down next to Sho and fell asleep…

_**If you'd only wake up you'd know it was true…

* * *

**_

And happy birthday to Sho on July Fourth of this year! Be sure to celebrate it, too, along with Gakkun's birthday!

I did get a review commenting on how out of character Sho and Kei are beginning to get and I answered them in their personal author note, but I'll give you the same exact reason that I gave them: I know they're really out of character at times, and it's mostly Kei because he's supposed to be the strong supportive one. But now he's venturing into a part of his mind that he had sworn not to think about ever again and it's going to change him completely…at least for the majority of this fic. Especially when he's thinking about Himeko because you'll see in memories how attached he was/still is to her and how much he lost. And Sho will have to be the supportive one. They'll get back into character sometime soon, don't worry! But at the moment, their roles are going to be switched…at least until Kei gets some of his most beloved memories out in the open.

Maybe if you guys did read everyone's notes, you might get some clues as to what's coming in chapters ahead. ;D But I'm just saying...

It seems to me that my chapters always begin with them waking up and end with them falling asleep. Oh well, I guess they take place in the span of a day...? I hope it isn't too repeditive, I'm trying to spice it up, so to speak...but I do enjoy getting reviews! They make my day less boring. I didn't even realize it was Friday a few days ago until my friend told me at school! I just wander through the days, doing the same exact thing all the time...And as always, The Kei Facts, with a little bit added to it...

* * *

Kei facts: 

Himeko: Kei's mother.

Haruki: Kei's younger brother. Two years younger than him.

Maori: Kei's older sister. Five years older than him.

Mei: Random pet cat they got two weeks before the falling down the stairs incident. Secretly Gackt's cat.

Kei's Birthday: ------ --, 1954 (you'll find the date out later); Turned into vampire: 1973 (was 19); Is currently 89 years old in the year 2043.

Anniversary: May 5, 2038

* * *


	7. Chapter 5: Music

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **You'll understand why Kei didn't say from his neck later. I wanted it in that chapter, but I didn't put it in there...And all drunks are different, especially vampires. They are just too cute. I actually based Kei's memory of falling down the steps on what happened to me. I was hopping down the steps and spun around the pole and fell down ad cut my lip on the sharp wood corner of the bannister. And then I couldn't go sledding with my brothers and mom. ;-; When anyone says "-chan", I just think of my fic. xD

**Essenity: **Well, here's my "Too bad you have to go back to school, so here's so goodness for you to cheer you up" present to you.

**Kate: **Today in Public Speaking, I wrote a Sho!Angst thing and said it in front of the class and everyone was like "Woah. That was amazing." And I love drunk people. They're so hilarious. And you don't need to cling to my knees, don't worry. In the words of my math teacher when someone says "Oh my god", "Oh, you don't need to call me your God. I'm good, but I'm not that good."

**Shin: **I really liked the last chapter, too! And I don't know why! I think it's one of my favorite chapters, too. And Sho explains a little bit as to why he was drunk...so don't be mad at him...or me for making him drunk.

**Fujipuri: **You're welcome for saving you. xD I've had those draughts a lot and they can make a person go crazy. Am I right? And trust me, you'll see Luka. But you might not like the part that comes after which is probably going to be the end of the next chapter. You'll hate me, don't worry. And I'm not exactly sure when Kei's birthday'll be. I'm thinking maybe not Hyde's birthday...even though Sho's _is_ Gackt's birthday...that would only make sense...when is Hyde's birthday? For some reason I'm drawing a blank. OHMYGODICAN'TREMEMBER! _(eats my brain for being stupid)_

**YaoiKitty: **Meh. I've tried to watch the Diabolos concert at Youtube and it's not that good of quality. And days off of school when you're sick are fun because you don't have to go to school, but bad because you're sick.

**Hoshino Haruka: **Yay! I love when people compliment my fic. Because when I look back on Dakishimete and see how crappy it started out, I can't believe I've come this far and improved so much.

**Ecchigo: **They are crack. Everything I do/touch/eat is crack. Seriously. You should see me and my friends at lunch. It's really insane. xD;;

I forgot to say that lyrics for last chapter were Last Night by Wang Leehom. No lyrics in this chapter and you'll see why when you read one part of it…

And this chapter is dedicated to You-kun because today's his birthday:D Happy Birthday, You, if you secretly stalk my fic and show it off to Gackt and Hyde! (I daydream too much...)

* * *

**Chapter Five – Music**

Sho awoke the next morning to find himself clutching a teddy bear. "Teddy bear…?" He muttered, sitting up and hearing a grunt from the vampire that had been sleeping against his back. Silently, Sho made his way over to the dresser and grabbed a white tank top, sneaking out of the room with the teddy bear still in his arms. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he sat the bear down in front of him and stared at it curiously. "I swear I've seen you before," he said to the bear.

"Maybe it was in my memory?" A voice said from behind him as arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

"Morning, Kei," Sho said, leaning his head back to look up at the vampire. "Why is it that you never keep sleeping after I get up?"

"The bed's too cold and empty without you in it…and I'm a light sleeper so I heard you get up," Kei told him as he leaned down to kiss Sho's forehead.

"You said this was in your memories?" Sho asked. "Then how is it here? And why do _I_ have it?" Kei smiled and sat down on Sho's lap, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck once again.

"Well, after Luka turned me into a vampire, I snuck back into my house and stole some stuff that meant a lot to me," Kei told him. "And after you basically passed out last night, I tried to leave, but you were whimpering like a puppy, so I gave it to you to comfort you."

"And where have you been keeping all of this meaningful stuff?"

"In the—" Kei stopped and glared at Sho who was smiling innocently. "Nice try."

"What?" Sho said in a soft voice. "I was just curious!"

"Yeah. And you're the type of person who would go and look at all of that without my permission!" Kei retorted.

"You think I'm really that—"

"Childish? Yes, I do," Kei said, tracing a finger down Sho's nose.

"You don't believe me?" Sho asked, pouting.

"No I don't. And stop pouting! It's beginning to lose its effectiveness on me."

"Well, that's not good," Sho whispered.

"It's good for me, not good for you," Kei whispered back, resting his head on Sho's shoulder and pressing himself against Sho.

"Still sleepy, love?" Sho asked, running a hand through the vampire's hair. Kei simply sighed. "About what happened yesterday…I…I didn't plan on getting drunk and exploding at you. I was looking for something to eat and I found the bottle of vodka. And it looked so tempting, I…couldn't help myself." Kei didn't say anything. "I know you know that I didn't mean what I said, but I still feel like you're hurting on the inside and you aren't telling me." Kei looked up at his lover. Sho was smiling softly down at him, yet a saddened look was still on his face. "You know I'm right," he whispered.

Slowly, Kei leaned upwards and pressed his lips to Sho's, savoring the feel of Sho's rather warm skin against his own. He felt Sho's tongue press against his lips and he parted them, letting his lover dominate his mouth. He let his hands trail over the young vampire's bare skin as Sho put a hand on the back of his head. He felt Sho tilt his head back, breaking the kiss so he could trail his tongue down Kei's jaw and neck. "Sho…" he breathed as the vampire nipped affectionately at his jaw.

"So delicious," Sho said, stopping reluctantly.

"Mmm…your kisses are ecstasy," Kei told him. Sho blushed and smiled embarrassedly. "They truly are." Sho buried his blushing face in his hands and began to laugh at himself.

"I hate you so much, Kei-chan," Sho said, looking directly at Kei. The vampire simply smiled.

"You hate me because your kisses are like drugs to me. That doesn't make any sense!" Kei said. "And you need to put your shirt on. You look like you're freezing." He grabbed the tank top Sho had thrown on the ground and helped Sho put it on. "See? Now you look better. And warmer."

"I don't think I'm warm enough, Kei…" he whispered, pulling his lover close. Kei grinned and nuzzled his nose into Sho's neck.

"Being like this…it reminds me of a song my mom used to sing me," Kei said into Sho's neck.

"Would you like to show me?" Sho asked. He didn't receive an answer—Kei simply put a hand on the side of Sho's head and almost instantly, they were both thrown into a memory…

* * *

_"Does it hurt?"_

"_Not really…"_

"_Are you sure? It looks painful."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_But you look like you're in pain!"_

"_Haruki, I'm **fine**__"_

_An eleven-year-old Kei was lying in his bed and a nine-year-old Haruki was kneeling on the floor next to the bed. Kei's leg was in a cast and propped up on a pillow. "But Kei—you really look like—" Haruki tried to say, but Kei cut him off._

"_I'm on so many pain killers, you could stab me and I would bleed to death and I wouldn't feel a thing!" Kei said, beginning to become a bit agitated at Haruki's constant worrying._

"_Don't really stab him, Haruki-kun," a deep voice said from the doorway. Both boys turned to grin at their father who was standing in the door, still wearing his usual business suit._

"_I didn't plan on it! I just…" But Haruki trailed off and stood up. His father smiled at him._

"_Mom says you've been in here ever since Kei woke back up. You should give him a break," their father said._

"_Oh Ryuuto, you spoil all the fun for the little boys," Maori said from behind their father._

"_Still, Haruki, you might as well go help Mom in the kitchen." Haruki simply sighed and stomped out of the room. Ryuuto looked in at Kei and smiled warmly. "You're welcome."_

"_Thanks," Kei replied. Ryuuto left him with Maori. She was now sixteen and her hair was completely bleached blonde. "Going to make fun of me?"_

"_I hadn't planned on it," Maori said, giving Kei a faint smile. "Unless you want me to."_

"_I'd rather you not, Rii-chan," Kei said, sighing. In the past few years that Maori had been in her teens, the two had really grown up. They had stopped their constant bickering and fighting and were glad that they did. "Is Mom coming in anytime soon?"_

"_Well, seeing as how she's right behind me, I would say yes," Maori said before she turned and walked away. Himeko walked into the room with a smile on her face._

"_I'm glad you at least didn't break open your head…" She said as Kei sat up so he could rest his head on her shoulder as she sat down next to him. Kei simply sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself fall into his mother's warm embrace. After minutes of silence, she sang softly, "**Blackbird singing in the dead of night…take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise…**"

* * *

_

"I'm glad you showed me that, Kei-chan," Sho said with a mysterious grin. He suddenly pushed Kei off of him and ran down the hallway. By the time Kei arrived in their bedroom (where he found Sho), Sho had pulled out and opened a large black case on their bed.

"…Have you been hiding a stash of some sort in that thing?" Kei asked. Sho simply smiled and pulled out an acoustic guitar. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly began to play a song.

"This was the first song I taught myself," Sho told him. "I never told you because I thought you'd make fun of me…"

"Why would I—" But Kei was cut off by Sho's singing.

"**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_**

_**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**_

_**All your life**_

**_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._**"

Sho watched as Kei's face lit up. The vampire walked over and sat down on the floor in front of Sho, staring up at him in amazement, a smile forming on his face.

"**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_**

_**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**_

_**All your life **_

_**You were only waiting for this moment to be free.**_

_**Blackbird fly Blackbird fly**_

**_Into the light of the dark black night._**"

Sho stopped playing and grinned at Kei. "You…" Kei said, looking angry. "_You play guitar?_"

"Of course I play guitar!" Sho said with a laugh.

"Well, what else do you know?" Kei asked, smiling brightly. Sho grinned and began to play another song.

"**_There are places I'll remember  
All my life though some have changed  
Some forever not for better  
Some have gone and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life I've loved them all._**"

He stopped playing and watched as Kei stood up and kneeled down behind him on the bed, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on Sho's shoulder. "Keep playing, Sho-chan," he whispered in Sho's ear. Sho turned and grinned at Kei. He continued to play, but stared at Kei as he did so.

"**_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more_**."

He leaned backwards slightly and let Kei kiss him warmly, letting himself be enveloped in Kei's embrace. "But do you only know Beatles songs?" Kei asked when he pulled away. "As romantic as they may be…" Slowly, Sho began to play a slower song.

"**_Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry  
Momma's gonna keep you right here under her wing  
She won't let you fly, but she might let you sing   
Momma's gonna keep Baby cozy and warm  
Oooo Babe…_**"

Kei grinned at Sho and kissed his neck softly, mouthing wordlessly to the music against the soft skin.  
**_  
_**"**_Oooo Babe  
Ooo Babe, of course Momma's gonna help build the wall_**."

"I love when you sing," Kei whispered, hugging Sho tightly. "Why did you never tell me you played guitar?" Sho tuned the guitar to a different key and began to play another song.

"I thought you might laugh at me…you never seemed like you liked music that much. And I didn't want you to know I played because I wanted you to fall for me," Sho said, blushing embarrassedly.

"Maybe showing me that you could play such beautiful songs that capture my heart, I would have fallen faster."

"And I could have caught you easier," Sho finished. "Oh crap. This song doesn't actually have an acoustic guitar in it…oh well." Sighing softly, he began to sing:

"**_So long ago  
It's a certain time  
It's a certain place  
You touched my hand and you smiled…_**"

Kei reached out and placed a hand on Sho's arm. "I'd hold your hand, but you kind of need to play the guitar."

"As long as you're near me, I don't care," Sho said before he continued to sing.

"**_All the way back you held out your hand  
If I hope and if I pray  
Ooh it might work out someday—_**"

Kei kissed Sho's shoulder softly, and smiled lovingly.

"**_If I live to see the seven wonders  
I'll make a path to the rainbow's end  
I'll never live to match the beauty again  
The rainbow's end…_**"

"God, Sho. Do you just know romantic songs?" Kei asked. Sho suddenly began to play a rather fast song.

"**_Oh, please, say to me_**

_**You'll let me be your man**_

_**And please, say to me**_

_**You'll let me hold your hand**_

_**Now let me hold your hand**_

**_I wanna hold your hand._**"

Kei grinned and laughed, making Sho laugh as well. "That's still romantic…" Kei taunted.

"You know what—" Sho said angrily. He put the guitar back in its case and closed it tightly. Setting the case on the ground, he tackled Kei and pinned him to the bed. "Maybe there's a reason I play these songs…" Kei pulled his arms out from underneath Sho and laced them around his lover's torso, pulling Sho down on top of him.

"Maybe there's a reason I love you so much," Kei whispered.

"Maybe there's a reason I love you more," Sho whispered back.

"Maybe I'm amazed…"

"That's Paul McCartney…and he was in the Beatles!" Sho said, grinning.

"Maybe you're not so stupid…"

"Maybe you should _shut up_," Sho said dramatically as Kei slipped a hand underneath his tank top.

"Maybe you should let me kiss you…" Kei whispered, his other hand slipping under Sho's shirt as well.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Sho leaned down slowly, his cerulean eyes staring into Kei's brown eyes.

"Maybe I should leave you."

"Only if this isn't the best kiss you've ever had," Sho said before he pressed his lips against Kei's. Kei parted his lips to let Sho's tongue enter and trace over everything in his mouth. His hands slid up Sho's back slowly, pulling the shirt along and revealing his lover's stomach and chest. Both vampires moaned as Sho pushed his waist against Kei's, their clothed arousals pressing against each other. Sho's hand trailed down to Kei's rather tight leather pants and traced over the large bulge. He pressed down suddenly, making Kei break out of the kiss and moan loudly. "I think you have a problem," Sho told him. Kei glanced down.

"I think you do, too," Kei replied, grinning. Sho simply shook his head and chuckled. "Did I tell you I need you—" Kei said, but Sho ended up saying the rest of the sentence with him.

"Every single day of my life."

"Still the Beatles, Kei…" Sho said with a smile.

"Yes, but their lyrics are so meaningful…" Kei said with a sigh. "And I loved them when I was ten."

"That's right…you were ten in 1964…" Sho said thoughtfully. Kei nodded and moved his hands so that more of Sho's chest was showing. "Kei-chan, do you want to take my shirt off or something?" Kei grinned.

"Maybe if you would strip for me, I wouldn't have to…" Kei said suggestively.

"You want me to strip?" Sho asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Would you?"

"…Only for you, though," he replied, trying to stand up, but Kei kept his grip firm.

"It's more fun if _I_ get to take your clothes off for you," Kei whispered.

"Can we stop talking about me stripping?" he asked with a pout.

"Of course…would you like me to pull your shirt back down for you?"

"Of course not. I love when you're touching me," he breathed. Kei smiled and put a hand on the side of Sho's head.

"Sadly, I have to stop so I can show you this memory…" Kei whispered before Sho collapsed on top of him and they were both put into a memory…

* * *

_An eighteen-year-old shirtless Kei was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his hair completely messed up and its usual sandy blonde shade. Posters of various musical artists littered the walls of the rather large room. The clock on the teen's dresser read 10:36 AM. A laugh from outside the closed door made Kei wake up. He glanced at the calendar on the wall next to his bed and his eyes widened as he read what today was. Grabbing a white t-shirt, he threw it over his head and darted out of his room to the family room where Maori was sitting and talking with Himeko. Seeing her brother running towards her, she stood up and grinned, holding her arms out. Kei jumped up and nearly knocked Maori over. "I'm so glad you're back!" he said into her light brown hair. "Me too," she said, pulling away so she could grin at Kei. "I can't believe I'm getting married today!" Kei's smile broadened. "Seems only yesterday that we used to be fighting all the time," Kei said with a laugh. "I'm so glad it isn't," a sleepy voice said from the hallway. "You two always annoyed me." "At least I wasn't picking on you, Haruki," Maori said. "Then you would be thinking differently." "Shut up…" Haruki muttered as he sat down next to his mother. Maori looked at the clock on the wall and sighed._

_"I miss this place so much…and it hasn't changed at all…" She said softly. "And the sad part is—I need to start getting ready or I'll be late for my own wedding!"_

_The memory faded black and faded into a scene where there was soft music playing, people dancing and sitting at tables, and balloons decorating the entire room. In the center of all of the dancing couples were Maori and her new husband, but when the song changed, she smiled softly at him and wandered to find Kei. He was standing off to the side of the dance floor. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a dark blue tuxedo. He hadn't noticed that a group of girls to his left were staring right at him, whispering amongst themselves and giggling rather loudly. He noticed Maori walking towards him and smiled at her. "Dance with me," she said in a soft voice, pulling Kei onto the dance floor and resting her head on his shoulder. "I didn't screw up at the wedding, did I?" Kei wrapped his arms around his sister and laughed softly._

_"I didn't notice if you did," he assured her._

_"I was really nervous…" she confessed._

_"I would be too…" Kei said. Maori smiled up at him._

_"I swear, you are one of the sweetest guys I know," Maori said._

_"Is that a good thing?"_

_"Of course it is!" Maori exclaimed. "You will make a girl so happy someday, Kei-chan."_

_"I hope you're right…" Kei whispered to her…

* * *

_

"I assume I'm that girl?" Sho asked, lying down next to Kei on the bed.

"Oh most definitely," Kei said as he rolled on top of Sho. "I still love her every single day just because she said that." He traced a finger over Sho's lips. "Now…where were we?" Sho grinned and rolled over, laughing

* * *

To see what Kei's father looks like, go to Google image search and type in: **Daniel Dae Kim from Lost **. Yeah. I'm obsessed with Lost. But that's okay…I'm obsessed with other things, too. And on Lost his name is Jin and he and Sun (Kei's mom) are married on the show. XD Works out perfectly. 

And for Maori and how she looks when she's 23, she looks like Ayumi Hamasaki with light brown hair and big curls. So she's pretty.

And I actually updated rather quick. I could have finished this at the beginning of the week, but any time I opened it up, I just stared at where I had left off blankly. And oh my god. Teenage Kei in a tuxedo is undyingly hott. XD

This afternoon before I updated, I was just getting really ticked off for no reason. Like some guy was right on my bumper on the way home and I wanted to slam on my brakes and make him crash, but I didn't. And then my brother keeps IMing me with stupid things. And my dad just came down here and talked to me like I was five for no apparent reason. But oh well. I'll just absorb myself into this world of Mallepa.

I really like this chapter a lot and I'm not sure why. Lyrics to the songs Sho plays/sings in order of how he sings them are: Blackbird by the Beatles, In My Life by the Beatles, Mother by Pink Floyd, Seven Wonders by Fleetwood Mac, and I Want To Hold Your Hand by the Beatles.

Have any of you people seen Rent and/or love the soundtrack? My friend let me burn the soundtrack and I haven't seen the movie and I'm in love with it already...and know a lot of the words. o.O Weird, I know. But, I think Rent is crack. xD;;

Please review! They are appreciated and I really need them to help me calm down!

* * *

Kei facts: 

Himeko: Kei's mother.

Ryuuto: Kei's father.

Haruki: Kei's younger brother. Two years younger than him.

Maori: Kei's older sister. Five years older than him.

Mei: Random pet cat they got two weeks before the falling down the stairs incident. Secretly Gackt's cat.

Kei's Birthday: ------ --, 1954 (you'll find the date out later); Turned into vampire: 1973 (was 19); Is currently 89 years old in the year 2043.

Anniversary: May 5, 2038


	8. Chapter 6: Strawberries

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **…Your mom pinched your cheek? That's weird. Bulgarian? That's even weirder. But Sam is apparently the princess of Bulgaria or something. I know that they didn't really like her grandfather reigning and they plan to kill any of her family that tries to take the throne after him…And yes. You did show me that picture of you and your brother.

**Essenity: **Winter Olympics are the best. Go Canada or Sweden in hockey! Screw the US, we don't have anyone good besides Chelios…but anyway. And the speech I gave for public speaking was considered a drama. I basically wrote a one-shot from Sho's POV about when Kei left and then when they talked at the prison. Oooh. Jrockify. I'm doing that to my Public Speaking class. My next presentation is going to be a PowerPoint one and it's going to be about Live Performances and PVs. :D

**Hoshino Haruka: **I hurried, I hurried! I hope it's adequate…or something! This past week has been quite angst-filled for me and Kristal. Don't even get me started…

**Shin: **I actually thought of the wedding flashback a while ago and I had the idea of having Kei in boxers while Himeko tried to style his hair and he kept getting annoyed by her. And Sho is the girl in this relationship. But Hyde is the girl in the Gakuhai relationship. Because…he wears the wedding dress in the words of Kris, Mel, and me. xD

**Fujipuri: **I'M SORRY THAT I FORGOT HYDE'S BIRTHDAY! And good. I'm glad you'll stick through to the end and not murder me for some parts coming up soon. Like…as in next chapter. And yes. This is going to be pretty long…because we aren't even to Luka yet now are we? Is it repetitive? Gah. I've done so much with these two that it's hard to keep what I've done straight and not repeat it.

**YaoiKitty: **I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN RENT AND I LOVE IT! I'm seeing it next Wednesday. My friends are obsessed and one even recorded a commercial for the DVD…and she plans on getting up at nine to go out and buy it. o.O A bit obsessed, I know.

**Kodoku Mousou: **Thanks:D I'm glad when I get new reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter Six – Strawberries**

Sho had randomly requested a wonderfully romantic evening with Kei, and Kei agreed. They both needed a well-deserved break—Kei from digging through his mind and Sho from absorbing all of the information. So Kei decided to make them a special dinner. He had begun cooking early that morning and had forbidden Sho to come into the kitchen area so that everything would be a surprise…and so Sho wouldn't try to eat everything.

Sho sat on the couch, his hands folded neatly in his lap as he continued to glance back at Kei, who was fervently working over the stove. Every once in a while, he would hear a muttered word or two, but it wasn't directed at him. Yet when Kei sighed loudly, Sho turned around to see his lover put a hand to his forehead. "Dammit…" Sho turned his head back around when he noticed Kei walking towards him.

The vampire sat down on the couch next to Sho and stared at him worriedly. "I…forgot to buy something," he said quietly, almost embarrassedly. "I really need to go buy it now." Sho smiled brightly, but Kei knew what that smile meant. Shaking his head furiously, he lightly hit Sho on the shoulder.

"Oh Kei-chan. I really hope you're not thinking that I'm going to try to eat some of the food you've been preparing so perfectly while you're gone to the store! I'll just sit on this couch and wait for you to return from buying whatever it is you need from the store, which you are going to," Sho rambled, smiling wider. Kei simply climbed on top of him and leaned close.

"I don't think I can believe you," he whispered into Sho's neck. "That sparkle in your eyes just gives you away." He leaned upwards and kissed Sho's cheek gently. Sho was about to protest, but the older vampire was already off of him and going towards his coat and the keys to their convertible. When he turned around to say goodbye to Sho, he found him standing a few feet away, his arms open wide as he waited for a hug.

"Don't eat anything while I'm gone," Kei told him sternly as he wrapped his arms around Sho's torso and kissed his lover's neck slowly. Sho simply smiled and as Kei opened the door, he was already on his way over to the kitchen. "_Sho!_" Kei snarled. "I can still _see_ you! I haven't left yet. Get away from there or I swear I will—" But Sho had already gotten over to the stove and dipped his index finger into one of the various pots that happened to hold some sort of chocolate substance. Sighing loudly in disgust, Kei slammed the door shut and left for the store, praying Sho wouldn't eat too much and ruin the dinner he had been working on for the entire day.

Sho licked the sauce off of his finger and moaned. "Oh god, it's delicious," he said. Curiosity taking over, he began to taste what was in the other various containers…

* * *

When he heard the car in the driveway about a half hour later, he took a seat at one of the chairs at the table. He looked over and smiled brightly at Kei. "Get everything you needed?" He asked politely.

_** Am I the only one that feels alone  
Though, all is home  
Emotions flow **_

"Thankfully, yes," Kei said as he threw the keys on the coffee table and hung his coat on the coat rack. When he set the bag down on the table in front of Sho, he then noticed how innocent Sho was trying to look. When he glanced down at the young vampire's hands, he noticed they were rather dirty. Reaching forwards, he grabbed Sho's hands and rubbed at the different substances, trying to get them off. "Dammit, Sho-kun. Why can't you listen?" He asked as he glared up at Sho, who blushed embarrassedly. Sho tried to say something, but Kei ran over to the stove to check and see if Sho had destroyed anything. Finding that he hadn't, he turned around again to wait for an answer.

Sho let his eyes fall to his dirtied hands and let a small sob escape his lips. "K-Kei…I—you know I didn't want to! But…" Sho tried to say as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. "Everything was so delicious…"

Kei sighed softly and kneeled down in front of Sho, reaching up and rubbing away his lover's tears gently. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sho's softly and reassuringly. When they pulled away, Sho sniffed dramatically, making Kei laugh. He stood up and hugged Sho tightly. "I love you," he breathed in Sho's ear. Sho pulled away and enveloped Kei's lips in a breathtaking kiss, letting his tongue slip into the older vampire's mouth.

"You'd love me even if I ruined your perfect dinner for us?" Sho asked quickly.

"Yes, Sho, even if you did. But luckily, you didn't. It's all right," Kei answered, smiling affectionately at Sho. "The rest of this won't take me that long to prepare, so why don't you take out the extra leaf in this table to make it smaller and then go get ready."

"Okay!" Sho said with a grin. Kei moved the bag next to the stove and pulled out a few of the same item. As Sho pulled out the extra leaf in the table and set it on the counter, he glanced at the packages. "Strawberries…?" he breathed, wondering what Kei had planned. When Kei began to clean the strawberries and place them in a bowl, Sho took off to the bathroom, leaving the vampire alone in the kitchen.

"Thank god he didn't ruin the meal," Kei said out loud when he heard the bathroom door click shut. Cleaning the strawberries relatively quickly, he placed the bowl in the fridge and rummaged around in a cabinet, extracting a red tablecloth and candlesticks, along with a pack of matches. Setting up the table and lighting the candles, he rushed over to the stove and placed several of the pots onto hot pads on the table. Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Kei stood up straight and gasped when he saw Sho.

"Told you I still had this outfit," Sho said in a low, seductive voice as he walked towards Kei, his cerulean eyes containing a hint of lust. He was wearing the orange see-through shirt with patterns on it, but instead of tight black leather pants, they were red.

"I thought the pants were black before," Kei said as Sho ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I have the shirt. And it still fits."

"That's because you don't gain weight ever," Kei told him. "Now let's sit down and eat before it gets cold." Sho smiled warmly and the pair sat down quietly.

"So…what's for dinner?…Is that chicken?"

"Yes. It's chicken with rice and cheese and cream of mushroom sauce," Kei answered.

"It looks delicious…I didn't see this when I was triyng everything else!" Sho said.

"That's because it was in the oven." Kei scooped out a piece of chicken for Sho and placed it on his place. Sho looked up at Kei and smiled. "God I love your smile…" He blushed furiously and began to eat the meal.

_** Am I the only one that hears the tears run down my face  
Would anybody recognize at all**_

"It's delicious, Kei!" Sho exclaimed after taking a bite. Kei grinned.

"I'm glad you like it," Kei whispered.

Once the lovers had eaten the main course, Sho had cleared their plates and the chicken from the table. He watched Kei take a drink of the red wine in his glass. Slowly, he slid his foot forward until he hit Kei's. The vampire stared at him for a moment until Sho slid his foot up Kei's leg slightly. Kei leaned forward and took Sho's hands within his own. They stared deeply into each other's eyes and Sho said suddenly, "This feels like our first date."

"It _is_ our first date."

"No! What about when we went to Osaka's?"

"That was interrupted by Toshi almost being murdered," Kei told him, smiling warmly. "So this is our official first date."

"And we've been together for what…five years?" Sho asked. Kei merely chuckled.

"Something like that, yes."

A few moments later, they both leaned forward slowly until their lips pressed against each other innocently. Sho closed his eyes softly, savoring the sweet moment. He tightened his grip on Kei's hands and felt Kei return the squeeze. When they pulled away, they both smiled. "That was an amazing first kiss," Kei commented, making Sho blush.

"And it'll only get better," Sho said, still blushing. "So when are we going to get dessert?" Kei simply grinned and walked over to the stove. He brought over the pan that was holding the chocolate substance and sat it down on the table. He then went over to the fridge and pulled out the bowl of strawberries.

"Chocolate covered strawberries," Kei told him. He motioned for Sho to move away from the table slightly, and when Sho did, he sat down on the vampire's lap and set the bowl on the table. Sho watched as Kei dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and held it out in front of him. "Wait for the chocolate to dry."

"Dry?"

"I was going to say harden, but that would make your mind wander, wouldn't it?" Kei asked. Sho simply smirked. "Here. Take a bite." Kei pressed the berry against Sho's lips and watched as Sho took a bite. When he began to chew, Kei leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sho's forcefully, managing to push his tongue into Sho's mouth and taste the strawberry. Sho made a noise, but Kei didn't pay any attention. Having fun tasting the strawberry in Sho's mouth, Kei was surprised when Sho's tongue pressed against his. Grinning, the vampire pulled away and let Sho swallow.

"Trying to choke me?" Sho asked, licking his lips.

"No. Just trying to eat the strawberry inside your mouth," Kei replied with a grin. Sho suddenly pulled him close.

"You are so adorable," he whispered. Kei rested his head on Sho's shoulder and placed a hand on Sho's cheek.

"Mmm. I love you, Sho-chan," he whispered into Sho's neck.

_** Cause I know  
I'm so slow  
But I'm trying**_

"I love you too," Sho said with his mouth full. Kei sat up and looked at his lover.

"And you're sitting there eating strawberries!" Kei fumed, pretending to be angry.

"But…they're delicious!" Sho said with a pout and a soft sniff.

"You're delicious," Kei said seductively.

"That reminds me!" Sho said suddenly. "Follow me—actually, I'll just carry you." True to his work, he picked Kei up and carried him into their bedroom where many candles were lit all around the room.

"You know, you could have burned down the whole house leaving these candles lit!" Kei said as he sat down on the edge of their bed.

"But I didn't, and that's the important thing." Kei simply sighed.

Sho rummaged around in the dresser for a few moments before turning back around and walking over to Kei, holding his hands behind his back. Slowly, he got down on one knee; Kei blinked several times, staring at Sho with a quizzical look. "Kei-chan," Sho said softly, pulling out a ring box from behind his back. Kei gasped and put a hand over his mouth, not believing what Sho was about to do. Slowly, the vampire opened up the box to reveal a silver ring, a smile spreading across his face as he watched tears form in Kei's eyes. "Will you be mine forever and ever?" A sob escaped the vampire's lips and he closed his eyes, holding out his left hand. Sho moved forward slightly and slowly slid the ring onto Kei's ring finger as another sob escaped his lips. Silently, he sat down on the bed next to Kei and placed a hand on the vampire's wet cheek. Kei looked at his lover and smiled. "So is it a yes?" Sho asked, making Kei laugh and wipe the tears off of his face.

"Yes," Kei replied, throwing his arms around Sho's neck. "Oh god yes." Sho smiled brightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Kei. "How do you come up with such romantic things?"

"Because I have you and you're my inspiration," Sho replied, kissing Kei's cheek. "Don't cry!"

"It's hard not to," Kei sobbed softly, hugging Sho tighter. "You're just too damn sweet."

_**And I'm still dying to know  
Say you won't leave for the rest of my life **_

"So if you think about it, we're married now," Sho said softly. Kei looked up at him and smiled.

"You're still my idiot and I still love you with all my heart and soul," he whispered.

"Same here," Sho whispered back with a seductive smile on his lips.

"Remember like a month after I made you like me and you were getting depressed? I told you I missed my passionate lover…" Kei said, staring at Sho. "I still do." Sho smirked and pushed Kei down onto the bed, crawling on top of him.

"Well then…we'll just have to fix that," he said, his pure eyes suddenly filling with lust. Kei let Sho lick and nip at his neck affectionately as he stared at the new ring on his left hand. "Kei-chan," Sho mumbled into Kei's neck.

"Hm?" Kei said, still admiring the ring on his finger.

"Am I boring you or something?"

"Of course not!" Kei said as he looked down at his lover, who looked rather hurt. "I just didn't have a chance to look at my ring and I was just staring at it, that's all."

"I'm beginning to think that you love that ring more than you love me," Sho said, kissing Kei's cheek again and again.

"Well then, why don't you give me a _real_ kiss?" Sho smiled and kissed Kei's nose. "I think these are my lips…" Kei put a hand on the back of Sho's head and pressed their lips together forcefully. Sho lifted up a hand and continually ran it through Kei's hair as their tongues found one another. Kei slid his hands down Sho's body slowly and stopped when he reached his lover's ass, gripping it warmly. Sho found the edge of Kei's shirt and slipped a hand underneath the skintight cloth, feeling the muscles in the vampire's stomach contracting slightly because of his touch.

They pulled away to catch their breath and as they did, they smiled warmly at one another. Quickly, they pulled off each other's shirts and threw them on the floor. Kneeling on the bed, Kei reached forward and ran his hands over Sho's now-bare shoulders. "There's something…different about you tonight," he said softly, admiring Sho's bare chest.

_** Life's the only thing that deals the pain  
Like pouring rain  
Breeding hate **_

"Maybe it has to do with my eyes and not my chest, Kei," Sho commented. Kei looked up at Sho's eyes and gave him a weird look. "I'm wearing eye shadow, love."

"Oooh! _Now_ I see!" Kei said with a grin.

"No you don't…"

"Maybe if I, ah…" Kei moved forward so that their bare skin was touching softly. "…Took a closer look, I'd see it." The small amount of friction between their bodies was too much for Sho to take for even that small amount of time. He greedily enveloped Kei's lips and let one hand trail softly down Kei's back and another hand trace over the angel wings tattooed onto his lover's shoulders. Kei pulled out of the kiss suddenly.

"You can't stand to be teased, can you?" Kei asked, breathing heavily.

"Not when it's such a sexy vampire doing it to me," Sho told him. Kei snaked his hands up Sho's chest, over his shoulders, and down his back as far as he could reach.

"Damn, I love when you say things like that," Kei said before he hungrily delved his tongue inside of Sho's mouth. He let his hands wander all over Sho's bare skin until he found Sho's leather pants. Pushing his hands underneath the waistline, he broke out of the kiss and kissed Sho's cheek gently. "Make love to me," he breathed in Sho's ear. He looked at Sho who looked back at him and nodded slightly, smiling warmly. Sho slid his hands down Kei's sides and slowly unbuttoned his pants; Kei did the same to Sho's. In return, they both took off their own pants and threw them on the floor with their shirts.

Sho let his eyes travel over Kei's lithe figure before he crawled behind Kei. "Let's try something different, then," he whispered softly. "Lean back." Kei obeyed and pressed his back against Sho's chest; Sho wrapped his arms around Kei's stomach and as he began to push his erection inside of Kei, Kei grabbed Sho's hands and gasped in surprise.

"Sho-chan," he moaned softly as Sho kissed his neck, pushing in farther. Kei's muscles contracted against Sho's member, but it only added to the bliss. Once Sho was completely inside of his lover, he stopped. Both vampires felt that nothing else mattered at that moment; they were together as one, bringing pleasure to each other.

"You feel so good," Sho moaned softly into Kei's neck. Kei replied with a gasp of pleasure. "I'm glad you're still wearing the necklace I gave you." He kissed the chain softly.

"Why would I ever—aah—take it off?" Kei asked, crying out as he said it because Sho had thrust into him rather hard. "Sho…" he moaned loudly as Sho began to thrust in and out of him, whispering adorning words in his ear.

"I love you so much," Sho whispered, slowing his thrusts. "Never leave me ever again."

_** And I don't wanna do no wrong  
My God, it's been so long **_

"I won't," Kei whispered back before Sho thrust hard and fast; he knew Kei was close to an end and wanted it to be astounding. "Aaah—oh god, Sho!" He practically screamed as he moved his hips in time with Sho's thrusts, adding to the already immense pleasure.

"Hold out as long as you can," Sho encouraged, making his thrusts more erratic. But his words were no use; Kei threw his head back, connecting with Sho's shoulder, and came, his seed spilling onto the sheets below. Several moments later, Sho came as well, moaning his lover's name. He pulled out slowly and let Kei turn around and hug him tightly as he guided them towards their pillows. They lied down gently and Kei ran a finger up and down Sho's neck.

"I love you," Kei whispered, kissing Sho's neck warmly.

"I love you, too," Sho replied, wrapping his arms around the vampire's sweaty body. Kei closed his eyes softly and drifted into a slow sleep.

"Mmm…we're going to have to clean up these sheets tomorrow," he breathed, moving closer to Sho.

"Worry about it tomorrow," Sho replied. "Let's just forget about it…" Kei nodded slightly and fell asleep listening to Sho's heartbeat…

_** Say you won't leave for the rest of my life...

* * *

**_

Okay. So the smut is happy/hott/fluffy. So sue me. It's…in the words of Moon Child: "Romanchiku", which is fun to say. XD Romanchiku…"Roman…tiku? Tiku?" "_Chi_ku." Why do I know that part by heart? Because I'm insane.

I forgot to give you all a fair warning about the rated Rness of this chapter, so if you have friends that read my fic but aren't a part of tell them that when they go under the Moon Child section, **_THEY MUST PUSH RATING: ALL_**. Okay?

The gods of Chemistry class must truly hate me. My new table is me, a kid I hate, and my ex-boyfriend's whore-"ex"-girlfriend. I say "ex" because they keep flirting and hugging and crap, but oh well.

And I got my hair cut yesterday and I think if I put it a certain way, I might be able to look like Kei with brown hair or Sho without any braids…hmm…I'll go try that while you all go and review, okay?

Lyrics are Rest of my Life by Unwritten Law. My boyfriend sent me this song and I love it.

* * *

Kei facts:

Himeko: Kei's mother.

Ryuuto: Kei's father.

Haruki: Kei's younger brother. Two years younger than him.

Maori: Kei's older sister. Five years older than him.

Mei: Random pet cat they got two weeks before the falling down the stairs incident. Secretly Gackt's cat.

Kei's Birthday: ------ --, 1954 (you'll find the date out later); Turned into vampire: 1973 (was 19); Is currently 89 years old in the year 2043.

Anniversary: May 5, 2038


	9. Chapter 7: Missing

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **Haha. Bulgarian. xD That still makes me laugh. ...Did you say grapes? I'll have to send you that clip of me, Kris, and Mel watching Bel Air. We're being weird and Kris says, "They're like grapes! ...They're like grapes I want to eat them! _(pause. Look at camera) _I'm talking about Gackt's lips." I did realize that I I didn't say what Kei was wearing. I think it was his black leather pants and Safe Sex Forever shirt. Sho is like me. He blushes at every compliment or waves it off and disregards it. xD I don't understand Sho's train of thought at all. But I guess delicious reminded him of the boiling chocolate he tasted which reminded him of it on his fingers which reminded him of his rings which then reminded him of the "wedding ring"...?

**Essenity: **What, you're referring to my boyfriends? HE'S ONLY MY SECOND ONE! ...Spiffy isn't a word? Seriously? Woah. I did not know that. Oh well. We'll just pretend it is. ;D And LJ is addicting. I'll update mine more once my friend actually makes me a better layout. I'm beginning to miss my Moon Child/KeixSho/GacktxHyde one.

**Fujipuri: **Strawberries make me giggle now because of that chapter. xD I'm such a loser, aren't I? And I'm glad I could brighten up your day with some hott asian vampire smut. Hey! That should be a new technical term! Hott Asian Vampire smut! Don't wonder what'll happen for too long...you might not like it. ;-; _(hides behind Mana...or the hide fairy from the Celebration (Long Version) PV!)_

**YaoiKitty: **...Your review is like...totally cut up. So I have no idea what you said, but I'll just agree with it and add, "Yeah. I thought so. And Vanilla is quite the perverted song. As is Dispar."

Not as many reviews last chapter. Probably because it's now rated M and people don't realize they have to click the all ratings button when they browse for smutty Moon Child fics.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven – Missing **

Groping around next to him to find his companion missing, Sho sighed and rolled over, finally managing to open his eyes. The mattress next to him was empty; Kei had obviously already gotten up to take a shower. "Dammit. He's going to use up all the hot water," Sho muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up.

"I took a shower nearly an hour ago, so I'm sure there's plenty of hot water left," a voice said from the doorway. Sho sat up and smiled at Kei, but his smile faltered when he noticed that the vampire's attire was strangely different. He was wearing a green, long-sleeved peasant cut top and loose jeans. Never before had Sho seen his lover wearing jeans.

"…You wearing jeans?" Sho asked as Kei climbed over the covers to lie down next to him and nip affectionately at his neck.

"Mmm—I figured since we're married now, I can let loose and do whatever the hell I want!" Kei said proudly. But when Sho looked at him, he simply laughed and hugged Sho warmly. "But that was one of the best nights I have ever had."

"It wasn't the _best?_" Sho asked with a pout.

"Okay, okay. It was the best I've ever had with you," he replied, but Sho stared at him.

"W-with me?"

"Yes, Sho-chan, with you."

"You mean…you've been with someone else besides me?" He whispered.

"Well, Luka—" Kei tried to say.

"You've had sex with _Luka?_" Sho asked, utterly horrified at the thought. He stared into Kei's eyes and could suddenly hear moans of passion in his mind and flashing pictures before his eyes. Tangled sheets, flailing limbs, Kei's moans and moans that definitely were not his own. "STOP!" He screamed, breaking eye contact and clamping his hands over his ears to block out the sounds within his own mind. Kei stared incredulously at him.

"You really think that in those thirty two years I spent with Luka, we didn't have sex _once?_" Kei asked; Sho shuddered at the words.

"I can't even imagine you with him! He's disgusting and—"

"I'M JUST AS DISGUSTING AS HIM!" Kei yelled, standing up and glaring at Sho. "And so are you! He made me, I made you, we're all intertwined! His blood is in my veins and my blood is in your veins!"

_** This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait **_

"I don't goddamn care!" Sho furiously exclaimed. "I thought I was the only person you've ever loved."

"You are! I never loved—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He yelled angrily. Kei was about to yell back, but he swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"So you're not going to listen to me—"

"No, I'm not," Sho said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"—Because you think I'm going to make up—"

"Yes!"

Kei glared at Sho; it was a glare that made Sho cower slightly. "Fine," he said, suddenly strolling out of the room. Sho stared after him, confused for a moment, before he leaped out of bed, grabbed his robe, and ran out to find Kei pulling on his red jacket. "If you don't want to listen to me, then I'm leaving."

"Fine! Leave then!" Sho fumed.

"Until you want to hear what I have to say, consider me gone," Kei said before he opened the door and walked out into a rainy Mallepa afternoon, letting Sho slam the door closed behind him.

"Dammit, Kei!" Sho yelled at the closed door, knowing the vampire couldn't hear him. Not knowing what else to do, he suddenly kicked the door and stormed off to take a shower…

* * *

It was nearly nine at night and Kei still hadn't returned home. Sho was sitting on the couch, slowly regretting what he had said. He kept glancing back at the clock, then to the door, hoping Kei would return and he could apologize, but by now, he realized that he would have to go find Kei. 

_** Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know **_

Sighing, Sho wandered over and put on his trench coat, walking outside. With a turn of a key, locking the house, he made his way down their driveway to find his best friend…

* * *

After almost three hours of searching everywhere in Mallepa where Kei might be, Sho was down to one last option and he hoped it wasn't true. "The hospital," he whispered to himself. Sighing, he turned around and headed towards the building he despised. He passed the usual flower shop where Kei always had bought him flowers. "It used to be right next to Shinji's…_oh my god._" Sho froze in his tracks and stared at what used to be his brother's bar. "A _strip club? _They turned it into a strip club?" 

Several women clad in form fitting tank tops, short skirts, and high heels walked out of the front door and towards him. "Hello," The blonde one said to him. Sho gave her a weird look; she simply batted her mascara-covered eyelashes cutely at him and smiled. "Looking for a fun time?" She asked him, throwing her hair behind her shoulder slowly.

"I'm not really interested," Sho said shortly. The two women that followed her looked angry and stalked off, but the blonde didn't give up easily.

"Why not?" She asked with a pout. The woman reached out and grabbed Sho's arm, but he wrenched it away.

"Because you're working in my deceased brother's bar!" Sho snapped.

"But you don't want to come in and see how it's improved?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking for my husband, thank you very much!" Sho snarled. The woman looked taken aback; she staggered a few paces.

"You mean you aren't a man?" She asked. Sho simply stormed off down the street.

"Damn whores," he muttered under his breath. The hospital was now in view and Sho began to run, heading towards the emergency entrance. Sighing in disgust because he had to wait for a stretcher to go through before him, he bolted straight for the desk. The nurse gave him a weird look.

"And you are?"

"Sho," he said, gasping for breath. "I'm here to visit—Kei."

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours end at eight and…" The nurse stopped and typed something into the computer. "…Oh."

"What?" Sho asked, his stomach plummeting.

_** That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long **_

"It seems as though Dr. Matsumoto has given you permission to Kei's room at any time," she said. "He's in room four sixty-six."

"Thank you," Sho said with a small smile before running to the elevators. He heard a faint 'NO RUNNING!' from the nurse at the desk, but he ignored it and stepped into one of the elevators.

Managing to make it to room four sixty-five, Sho found Kei. "Oh Kei…" he whispered, walking forward. The vampire was fast asleep; his breathing was so shallow that a thin tube was connected to his nose. Walking over to the front of the bed, he grabbed the status chart. "Damn, if only I could read these things…" He placed the clipboard back on the front of the bed and sighed.

Suddenly there were several nurses in the room surrounding him and trying to pull him out of the room. "You're not allowed in here!" "You have to leave!" "Visiting hours are over!"

"DAMMIT, LET ME GO!" Sho screamed. "I'M ALLOWED IN HERE! LET GO!" His anger turned into sorrow and he let out a soft sob. "Let me stay…KURISUTARU…SHE'S GIVEN ME PERMISSION…" But the nurses wouldn't listen to him.

"STOP!" A familiar voice screamed above his own. The nurses froze and turned to find Kurisu standing in the doorway. "Sho has permission to be in here, as does Kei if Sho were in his situation. Now _leave him alone and get out of my site,_" she hissed. The nurses scurried away and shut the door after them.

"Thanks," Sho said weakly.

"Please don't thank me, Sho," Kurisu whispered, suddenly looking melancholy. She held out a small envelope grasped in her shaking hand. "You…you aren't going to like what's in here." Sho stared at her for a moment before ripping the envelope out of her hand and opening it up. Inside was a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he found Kei's familiar handwriting:

_Sho,_

_If I knew you were going to overreact to something so stupid, I would have never started showing you my memories in the first place. I thought you would be more mature about what my mind holds, but I guess not. You're still a child in your actions and I should have realized that at the beginning._

_I understand why you are mad. You are mad because I have had another lover besides you. But Luka was nothing compared to you, my Sho-chan. We have something that Luka and I didn't; we have love. Pure love. Love that cannot be broken by anything. Luka and I never had that. In the beginning he had to force me just because of his need—his lust for sex. Luka was not a fun or happy person to be around, but you are._

_I find it rather ironic that you explode at me for having sex with Luka when you had sex with Yi-Che and you have a **daughter**. Did I explode at you when you told me? No, of course not. I simply smiled and accepted what you did in the past, knowing that your stupid actions were because of a stupid thing I did._

_I can't tell you I'm sorry for running out because I'm not. I did what was right. If I would have stayed there, things would have been said that weren't met and we may have possibly killed each other indirectly. I didn't want that._

_I love your childishness, but you need to grow up just a little bit, Sho. I fell in love with the ten-year-old Sho whose words and actions were so grown-up. But somehow, those mature words were lost and you became a seven-year-old once again without the help of the amnesia five years ago._

_I never would have expected something like this to happen after such a romantic night…_

_Kei_

Sho looked up at Kurisu, but she was staring intently at Kei's monitors purposely. Folding the paper back up, he realized that the envelope was still rather heavy. He tilted the envelope to the side and held out his hand to catch what had been placed in the envelope along with the letter.

A silver ring.

_** I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **_

He stared at it for a moment before he glanced down at Kei's left hand to find it bare of any rings. His eyes welled with tears as he looked down at the ring he had given his love the night before. "No," he whispered. Kurisu turned around and stared at him, a saddened look on her face. "No, no, no, no, no…" Sho slumped into the chair behind him and put a hand over his eyes as he began to cry. Kurisu waited a few minutes, her heart breaking slightly every time Sho sobbed, before she walked over and placed a hand on Sho's shoulder. Sho looked up at her. "W-why is he here then?" he asked quietly. Kurisu didn't answer. Sho watched as she put a hand into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to him. Slowly, he read:

_Now you can go what I've had to go through so many times…_

"Wh-what's wrong with him?" Sho asked, looking up at Kurisu.

"He…he asked me to," she whispered. "He told me what had happened, he wrote the letter, he placed the ring in the envelope as I got everything ready…"

"What's wrong with him?" Sho repeated loudly, silent tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"He asked me to…put him in a chemically-induced coma. He said he was hurting so much emotionally…he wanted to sleep through the worst of it," Kurisu said, becoming teary-eyed. "I told him it wouldn't work, but he wanted to be put in it anyway. He didn't care."

Sho looked over at Kei with wide eyes. How could he do such a thing to himself? Setting down the envelope and ring on a tray, Sho walked over and kneeled down next to Kei's bed. "Why couldn't you listen to Kurisu?" He whispered to the still figure. "Why didn't you realize that putting yourself in a coma won't get rid of the pain? God, Kei…you're still so selfish…"

He suddenly felt horrid; memories of years before appeared in his mind…him telling Kei he was too selfish, Kei yelling at him and telling him he would kill himself for Sho…

As he let out a soft sob, Kurisu pulled him up and guided him back to the chair. He sat down softly, burying his face in his hands. Kurisu sighed and kissed Sho's cheek gently. Sho looked up at her. "It'll be okay, Sho," she said reassuringly. "It won't last the full 24 hours it's supposed to because he's a vampire." Sho nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest as Kurisu left the room. He slid out of his trench coat and closed his eyes.

* * *

All throughout the night, morning, and afternoon of the next day, Sho had read and reread the letter Kei had written him, hoping that the more times he read it, the more it was likely that his love would wake up. 

Kurisu had come in several times to try to comfort him, but it didn't work. "I'll be back in two minutes to make you feel better," she had told him nearly fifteen minutes before.

**_ On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand _**

"The only thing she could bring me would be Kei," Sho whispered to himself. After a few moments of silence, the door opened and Kurisu walked in with a tray and a smile on her face. She set the tray down on Sho's lap and grinned when Sho let out a squeak.

"I figured it would make you happy if I brought you a big bowl of ice cream," she said as Sho smiled brightly at her. "They were out of vanilla, so I got you cookie dough." Sho set the tray on the table next to him and he hugged Kurisu tightly.

"Thanks," he whispered, his voice rather hoarse from all of the crying he had been doing. Kurisu smiled and hugged him back. But when she tried to pull away, Sho wouldn't let go. "Don't leave," he whimpered. "Please. Just stay for a few more minutes. I…I need company."

"Can't the ice cream count as company?" Kurisu said jokingly into Sho's neck. Sho laughed softly and let go of Kurisu.

"Sorry," he said quietly, looking away. "I guess I just feel alone and needy right now…"

"It's okay, Sho. I know how you feel."

"Who have you lost?" He asked.

"My very first 'friend'. His name was Luka," she replied.

"Wait. As in the Luka Kei had sex with?" Sho asked angrily.

"Yes. And I did, too, Sho," Kurisu said loudly. "It's normal for vampires to create that sort of bond. It's sort of like claiming territory if you want to think of it that way." Sho's eyes fell to his hands in his lap.

"I never thought of it like that…" he breathed.

"That's what Kei was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He told me about you 'proposing' to him." Sho looked up at her.

"What did he say?"

_** I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you **_

"He said that when you got down in front of him on one knee and asked him…" She paused for a moment. "He said it was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life." Sho smiled softly. "He said he would have never expected something so perfect, so romantic from you." She watched a tear slide down Sho's cheek. "Hell, if you did that to me, _I_'d think it was the most amazing thing in the world."

"Thank you for telling me that," he breathed, wiping away his tears. Kurisu smiled warmly at him.

"Now you relax and eat your ice cream, Sho. Kei would want you to," she added with a wink before she left him alone again. Sho grinned at her and grabbed the bowl and spoon and slowly ate the partially melted ice cream.

Once the bowl was empty, Sho wiped his mouth and set the bowl back on the tray. He glanced over at Kei who was beginning to stir. He watched as Kei's breathing began to quicken and his eyes began to flutter. Finally, they slowly opened and stared up at the blank ceiling. Kei let out a soft moan as he turned his head to look over at Sho. "H-hi Sho," he said weakly. Sho suddenly stood up and glared at Kei.

"Piss off," Sho hissed. With that, he stormed out of the room and bumped into Kurisu, but he continued to walk to the elevators. He hadn't noticed that Kurisu was following him until he had stepped into the elevator and sunk to the ground, crying. As the doors were about to close, Kurisu pushed them back.

"What happened?" She asked, but Sho simply shook his head and wiped away some of the tears on his face. Sighing angrily, Kurisu made her way back to Kei's room, letting Sho leave the hospital. She found Kei sitting up in bed with tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

"H-he still hates me," Kei whispered softly. Kurisu just sighed and went over to Sho's trench coat, realizing the vampire had forgotten it in his rush to storm out dramatically.

"Great. Now I've got two sulking vampires to look after," she muttered to herself…

_** I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you... **_

* * *

I got the idea of the chemically induced coma from an episode of _House_. I've had this idea for about three months…or whenever that episode was from. And yes. You all probably want to murder Sho, but don't worry, it'll all be okay...or will it:D 

I tried to upload this earlier today, but there was a random error and it wouldn't work at all, so now it's almost 9:30 at night and my legs are throbbing with pain because I just played two hours of intense hockey. o.o

Lyrics are Far Away by Nickelback. Thanks to Anne for sending me the lyrics and the song!

No memories for the next few chapters, so they may seem a bit out of place. I may try to sneak some into the next chapter if there's enough room...It's going to be sort of long if I decide to cram all of the things I have planned into it. Oh well. I'll figure it out. I hope you all enjoyed a very fast update! You won't get one for a while now...long talk with parents cut down my computer time...even though I'm on winter break right now. I'll figure something out.

Reviews are nice and keep me warm in this cold Michigan winter weather!

* * *

Kei facts: 

Himeko: Kei's mother.

Ryuuto: Kei's father.

Haruki: Kei's younger brother. Two years younger than him.

Maori: Kei's older sister. Five years older than him.

Mei: Random pet cat they got two weeks before the falling down the stairs incident. Secretly Gackt's cat.

Kei's Birthday: ------ --, 1954 (you'll find the date out later); Turned into vampire: 1973 (was 19); Is currently 89 years old in the year 2043.

Anniversary: May 5, 2038


	10. Chapter 8: I’ll Cover You

**NOTES:**

I'm not feeling too well and I don't have the ambition to reply to people's reviews, so next chapter, okay? Besides, don't you want to know what happens between them! Don't kill me for not replying to reviews! So all of those new people who reviewed, please tune in next chapter for your responses to last chapter and if you review on this chapter, too. :D

* * *

**Chapter Eight – I'll Cover You**

"I take it…you gave him my letter?" Kei asked Kurisu through a small sob.

"Yeah, I did," Kurisu said in a small voice. She held out the folded piece of paper for Kei. He unfolded it and noticed that it was beginning to tear on the folds. There were also large smudges of ink where Sho's tears had fallen as he read and reread the letter. Kei traced over several of them.

"My poor Sho-chan…" he whispered to himself.

"You can leave whenever you're ready, Kei," Kurisu told him, handing him his clothes.

"Thanks," he said softly before he asked her to leave so he could get changed.

* * *

Nearly an hour after Sho had stormed out of the hospital, Kei arrived home. When he opened the door, he found Sho sitting at the kitchen table, staring intently at the dark surface. Kei closed the door slowly and hung up his red coat. "Hey Sho," he said quietly. Sho simply grunted in response. 

_**Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back,  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you**_

Sighing, Kei wandered towards the bathroom to take a shower, but when he got to the kitchen, Sho's voice stopped him. "Kei," he said. Kei looked over at him, but the young vampire continued to stare at the tabletop. "I didn't mean it when I told you to piss off," Sho finished in what sounded like a slightly ticked-off voice. Kei gave him a half smile and continued on to the bathroom.

When Sho finally looked up, he noticed that Kei was holding the envelope in one hand and his trench coat in the other. He glanced up at Kei, who looked at him for a brief moment before he closed the bathroom door. The water turned on immediately.

"He hates me," Sho said out loud. "He truly, truly hates me. He _despises _me…h-he'll never love me again now…" He began to cry silently.

Ten minutes later, Kei emerged from the bathroom, still holding the envelope in one hand and Sho's trench coat in the other. He walked out into the kitchen to find Sho standing next to the table, practically glaring at him. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. Slowly, the two walked towards each other. As they neared, their pace quickened; Kei dropped the envelope and the coat and threw his arms around Sho's neck as Sho wrapped his arms around Kei.

"I'm so sorry," Kei said into Sho's shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you…"

"I'm sorry, too," Sho said, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "I shouldn't have gotten angry over something so fucking pointless." Sho pulled away and realized that Kei was crying, too.

"I never meant for any of this to happen but…but you just…you just started yelling and I…I couldn't control myself and—" Kei tried to say, but Sho pressed a finger against Kei's lips.

"We both screwed up," Sho whispered. "Let's not keep trying to pin the blame." Kei sniffed and nodded. "And we both need sleep…" Kei nodded in agreement.

"Sho," he said softly before Sho could turn away and go to bed. "…We're going to need our personal space for a little bit, right?" He looked at Sho, whose azure eyes held a trace amount of sadness, and he nodded. "I'll…I'll sleep out here then, okay?"

"Okay," Sho whispered sadly, turning and walking to the bedroom. He put on his pair of red pajama pants and stripped off his shirt. When he climbed under the covers, he automatically reached out to place a hand where Kei's back would be. But all he felt was the mattress. "Right…he's not here." With a sigh and a sniff, he rolled over, pulled the covers around him, and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The next evening when Kei woke up, there were a few blissful moments before he realized why he was sleeping on the couch. And then it hit him. Moaning, he rolled off of the couch and made his way into the kitchen where he found Sho sitting at the kitchen table. The vampire had made himself a sandwich and was reading the newspaper while he ate. "…You actually made something to eat by yourself?" Kei queried. 

Sho didn't look at him when he answered, "I'm not _that _helpless that I can't make a simple sandwich." Kei bowed his head low, realizing that Sho was still hurt by his actions. Silently, he grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and sat down at the table across from Sho. "I put the leaf back in the table to make it bigger," he said quietly, his eyes stopping their back and forth movement.

_**Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you**_

"Oh, thanks!" Kei said in a false cheery voice. Sho simply made a noise and continued to read. _We need time to be separate… _Kei thought as he ate his yogurt. _So why does it feel like he's tearing my heart out every time he looks at me? Or even when he **doesn't**__ look at me. _Before he gave himself the chance to sigh and give his true feelings away, he was already talking to Sho. "Hey Sho?" he said. Sho looked up from the newspaper. "Since neither of us is planning on doing anything, do you want to watch a movie or something?" Sho gave him a blank stare, but after a few moments, he nodded his head.

"Sure," he said, smiling slightly. "As long as we have popcorn." Kei grinned.

"Yes, we have popcorn, Sho," he replied, getting up to go grab a few bags. He opened them and put them in the microwave. "Do you want to watch any certain movie?"

"I don't have anything particular in mind…anything you want to watch?" Sho asked as he strolled over to their movies.

"I always loved Rent and I haven't seen it in so long," Kei thought out loud.

"Rent it is," Sho told him, pulling out the DVD from the stack it was in. Kei turned back to the microwave and smiled inwardly and embarrassedly.

_Dammit! Why am I acting like this all of a sudden?_ Kei asked himself as the microwave shut off. _Why am I acting so embarrassed when Sho just asked me a question and smiled at me?_ Pouring the popcorn into a rather large plastic bowl, he had no idea Sho was thinking the same exact thing as he put the DVD into the player.

_I feel like a teenager again,_ Sho thought, biting down on his lower lip. _And I hated being a teenager! Why the hell can I not act normal towards him anymore? I still love him—just because he put himself in a coma to prove a point doesn't mean—_

"Sho? Are you okay?" Kei's voice said from behind him. Sho turned around to find Kei sitting on the end of the couch with the bowl of popcorn in the middle; he was staring worriedly at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Sho replied as he grabbed the remote and pressed play. He sat down at the other end of the couch as the movie started.

"You're going to cry during this movie," Kei said.

"How do you know?" Sho shot.

"Because it makes _me_ cry and I _never _cry," he replied.

"Yeah, right," Sho muttered. He grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into his mouth moodily.

"I meant during movies." Sho simply shifted his body so he could rest his arm on the edge of the couch.

_**I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it

* * *

**_

About halfway through the movie, not paying attention to each other, they both reached out to grab some popcorn from the bowl. Kei reached in first and Sho reached in after, grabbing Kei's hand. Kei looked over at Sho, who was staring at their hands with wide eyes. He looked up at Kei and the vampire could have sworn he felt Sho's fingers tightening on his hand, but a moment later, Sho grabbed some popcorn and stared back at the TV as though nothing had happened.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! Our hands touched! _Sho's mind was screaming. _What do I do? Oh **god **what do I do?

* * *

_

For the rest of the movie, the pair didn't look at each other or even acknowledge each other, except when the sad scene came Kei shot a glance at Sho and moved over slightly. When it was over with, Sho stood up and stretched.

"That was a good movie," he said. Kei smiled and went to eject the disk from the DVD player. "I'm off to bed." Sho turned around to leave and added rather quietly, "You don't have to sleep on the couch again."

"Okay," Kei replied just as quietly. "I'll be there in a few…" He heard Sho leave and close the door to their bedroom. Quickly, he put the DVD back in its case and put it back in its spot on the shelf and headed toward the bedroom.

As Kei entered the room, his night vision turned on and he could see Sho curled up underneath the heavy covers. His breathing was quite loud and he could tell that the vampire was just pretending to be asleep. Smiling softly, he made his way over to his side of the bed and slipped under the covers. Pulling the covers around him for warmth, he sighed and fell asleep…

_**A new lease you are my love,  
On life - be my life

* * *

**_

The next morning when the pair woke up, they found themselves in each other's arms. Kei had his arms wrapped around Sho's shoulders and his head was resting against Sho's neck while Sho's arms were wrapped around Kei's torso. Kei looked up at Sho, who was staring down at him. There was a hint of something in the younger vampire's eyes, but Kei couldn't tell what.

They smiled softly at each other and let go quickly, muttering an embarrassed "Good morning" to one another. Silently, they changed clothes and made their way out into the hallway towards the bathroom. When they approached the bathroom, both of their hands reached out to push the door open.

"Sorry," Kei muttered, stepping back and letting Sho go first. Sho smiled at him and then Kei realized why they were acting so strange towards one another. Grinning like mad, a sudden plan formed in his mind. As soon as he heard the shower turn on, he knocked on the door. "Sho. I'm going out for a little bit, okay?"

"Fine," he heard Sho reply.

"I'll be back later!"

And with that, he grabbed his coat and walked out the door into a cloudy Mallepa afternoon.

* * *

It was nearly two hours after Kei had left and Sho had been leaning against the windowsill in their bedroom ever since he had gotten out of the shower. He opened up the window to let in some fresh air, trying to ease his mind. His eyes passed over the still-bustling street where drunks and prostitutes staggered down the street to the bars they would be attending that night. Sighing, he pushed his braids behind his shoulders and blinked, clearing his vision that had become hazy. 

_**If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only**_

Looking at the end of the alley, he noticed Kei coming towards the house. Kei looked up and smiled at the vampire. "Hey Sho," he called to him. Sho smiled and waved in return. _Why the hell can't I just say 'hi' to him? _Sho thought. Closing his eyes tightly, he cursed himself under his breath, not noticing when Kei walked into the room.

"Hi Sho," Kei said from the doorway, but the vampire didn't respond. Smiling, the scene feeling so familiar to him, he walked forward until he was right behind Sho. "Sho," he whispered seductively, but Sho didn't hear him.

Grinning, he slid in front of Sho and wrapped his arms around Sho's shoulders. Balancing on his tiptoes, he stared into Sho's eyes for a moment before he pressed his lips to Sho's softly. He heard his love take a sharp intake of breath before he pulled away. "I love you," Kei whispered.

Sho leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kei's, wrapping his arms around Kei's waist and lifting the vampire off of his feet as he pushed his tongue into the older vampire's mouth. Kei moaned as Sho carried him over to the bed and lied down. He let a hand wander down to Kei's ass while his other hand ran through Kei's hair continually.

"I love you, too," Sho whispered when he pulled away.

"I realized that was all we needed to say to each other to stop acting so stupid," Kei told him.

"But…I don't understand why we were acting like that in the first place!" Sho said, pushing Kei off of him so he could sit up.

"Either do I but I just know that we were acting way too distant. We just went through one of the biggest fights we will ever have and we needed our space to recuperate from it, I guess," Kei said, sitting up as well and resting his head on Sho's shoulder. Sho looked down at Kei.

"I do love you, you know."

"I never doubted for a minute," he mumbled in response.

"I…I can't believe I ever acted like that…" Sho whimpered. Kei looked up to find Sho crying.

"Shh. It's okay, Sho," Kei said as he pulled Sho into his warm embrace. Sho let out a loud sob as he buried his face in Kei's neck.

"I feel like I lost you," he sobbed.

"You could never lose me, my Sho-chan," Kei whispered in his ear. "Our love is eternal, like you said. Nothing can break it. Not even a stupid fight." Sho sniffed apologetically and looked up at his lover, giving him a watery smile.

"I think we may need an evening of getting back in touch with each other…" Sho said tenderly.

"You just want a reason to go out, don't you?"

"Well, there's that, too. But more importantly…" Sho wiped away his tears and sat up straight, placing his hands on either side of Kei's face. His cerulean eyes stared into Kei's affectionately as he leaned forward slowly. "I want a well-deserved evening with you. No interruptions. No fights. Just…an evening."

"A night on the town?" Kei asked, looking down at Sho's lips.

"Precisely," he breathed before he pressed his warm lips against Kei's and heard a content sigh from his love…

_**With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you…

* * *

**_

Awww! Fluffy ending to all of the angst and fighting. I could never tear them away from each other. More importantly, they would never let me. XD I'm sorry that it's a lot of fluff and angsty fluff where they both act like morons, but I've been in a major fluff mood lately. Especially watching Rent. But I guess I haven't seen my boyfriend in a while so I'm sort of depressed, but I'm seeing him on Sunday:D

I saw Rent when I was at my friend's house and cried. For those of you who have seen Rent, I am married to Mark (who is apparently the only one of the actors who is really homosexual in real life) and Angel. Because Angel is amazing.

Lyrics are I'll Cover You from Rent. I seriously love that movie. Okay. Maybe just the soundtrack because the movie makes me cry…

I've noticed I haven't had as many author's notes lately. I'm being lazy I guess. Lately I've been really tired and days have felt like I'm floating in a dream. And I don't like that feeling very much.

Please review! It makes me happy when I get emails!


	11. Chapter 9: Yet Another Romantic Evening

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**THE ENTIRE SERIES IS GETTING A NAME CHANGE. **That's right. I've finally decided on a name for this series. It's going to be called 'Memories'. So after this chapter (as in the next time I update), this will just be called "Beneath the Vampire" and in the summary, it will say "Sequel to Lost Memories". Okay? Okay!

I owe you guys a ton of reviews. Literally. So let's get going!

**CHAPTER SEVEN NOTES:**

**Fujipuri: **_"Won't they be attracting lots of others that want a piece of that hot body! XD"_ That's probably the best way to put it. I seriously started laughing when I read that. xD And I think the coma on House lasted for 48 hours…but then again, it's House.

**Hiroyukishinji: **I started crying when I wrote the freaking letter! I started writing it during school when we were watching a movie in Religion class and I think my ex boyfriend was giving me weird looks because I was close to tears. XD;

**Anne:** I'm going to make a dictionary and one of the definitions is going to be "Hott Asian Vampire Smut". And Kris was definitely on drugs that night, and she was slurring her words. And Sho says you shouldn't slap him on the back of the head. But Sho is also stupid enough to blurt something out like "looking for my husband". Kurisu can handle it. She's secretly me and Kris mixed. XD That's sounded really weird, but you know what I mean.

**Shadowed-Butterfly: **A review from chapter six? Cool! I didn't think new people were reading my fics! And the spelling errors, I usually catch but the upload manager thing likes to slur some of my words together for some reason, so I have to edit it again. And my one best friend is horrid at spelling. Especially on AIM. It's like: "oaky. Heaha. So naywya…" And then my boyfriend is like that too but his keyboard is screwed up I think. Ooooh. Gackt and Hyde plushies? And pocky! I got some Decorer pocky in Disney World when I went. It's so delicious!

**Shin: **I like the emotional stuff, but I don't know…fluff…I like it all. But fluff just makes me so much happier than angst. Which one do I like to write more? I'm not sure…

**CHAPTER EIGHT NOTES:**

**Hiroyukishinji: **I'm slowly running out of ideas, but next chapter's going to have a lot of reminiscing about Kei's family and maybe a little bit about Luka. But I'll never tell before I update! I got the popcorn thing from an episode of The Office, but the people's hands touched on the back of the couch…

**Fujipuri: **Kei says that you can give him a bone-breaking hug because he'll just heal (hey. He's part of my mind, so that's why he can talk. XD Okay. I'm a loser. So sue me.) Ooooh. Reading before classes, are we? I would at my school, but number one, I don't have a computer class and number two, if my school found out I was reading that stuff, I'd be expelled. Catholic school…slash…yeah…

**Anne: **I love when Sho and Kei are all distant and then make up and are slightly happier. XD Sho can read the newspaper if he wants to! And I think towards the end, he's just pretending to. I'M NOT A FREAK FOR LOVING RENT! And just for you, I'll let them ask each other why they didn't cry in the movie in the next chapter sometime, okay? I seriously love when Kei calls him "my Sho-chan" so I have him do it a lot. And I'll get that song from Rent and send it to you. It's one of my favorites. And to your other review, I'M UPDATING!

**Yaoikitty: **xD Aww. I hope you at least win the bet thing. And it shouldn't be smutty for quite some time. Of course, there will be some more smut, but still…not for a little while.

**Shin: **Well, you're going to be choking more in this chapter. Seriously. So don't die on me! Rent is about people with AIDS and I seriously love it. But it's quite depressing and sad. But I love it anyway.

**This chapter is dedicated to Anne**…because she asked me and has given me my inspiration for the past few chapters. If you would like a chapter dedicated to you, you can tell me in a review. At the moment, I plan on saluting all of those who have stuck by me through all of my crap writings from early on. Next chapter: **Yaoikitty**. One of my longest fans and a co-existing Rent freak. xD

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Yet Another Romantic Evening**

Adding more hairspray to his hair, Sho smiled at his reflection, knowing he had to look perfect. "Sho! Aren't you done yet?"

"Not yet, Kei!" Sho called back, maneuvering some of his hair around.

"You've been in there for nearly three freaking hours! You _have_ to be close to being done!" The impatient vampire pounded on the door from the outside.

"Don't you want me to look perfect, though?" Sho asked, adding some gel to his hair.

"Not if it's going to take the whole night!" Sho sighed and quickly washed his hands. Turning off the bathroom light, he opened the door to find a clearly pissed-off Kei. "What the hell took you so…" But he trailed off after he saw Sho. "Dear god, Sho!" He exclaimed. Sho chuckled and walked out into the kitchen. He had expected that sort of answer since he was wearing tight leather pants and the orange see-through shirt that drove the shorter vampire mad. He had styled his hair so that it was much more fluffy-looking than normal. And, of course, he had put on some eye shadow that made his cerulean eyes stand out.

"You look hot, too," Sho said, turning to eye what his lover was wearing; a skin tight thin black shirt that had once belonged to Sho and a pair of tan leather pants. He had combed his hair and slicked it back, making it gleam under the kitchen light. A smiled crept up on Kei's face at Sho's statement and he wrapped his arms around Sho's neck.

"I may look hot, but you're the one who looks so damn sexy," Kei said softly, planting kisses all over Sho's neck.

"God, you don't know how crazy you're making me right now," Sho moaned softly. "Can't we just stay here for the night and have our own 'party'?" Kei smirked into the soft skin of Sho's neck.

"I'd like that, too," he mumbled. "But we need to get out of this house."

"We can pretend that the bedroom is…I don't know…a public park…"

"Oh, and everyone's standing around watching us have sex or something?" Kei asked as he stopped kissing Sho's neck and made his way towards the door, grabbing his coat.

"Sure! It could be the greatest thing that ever happened in the park!" Sho said, following Kei. The vampire laughed and smiled warmly at Sho.

"See? This is why I hate being in a fight with you. I miss you humor and your stupidity." Sho smiled and pushed Kei through the door, closing it behind them.

_**I don't care  
I'll toss away my shame.  
There's no man as good as you.**_

"Thanks. You're calling me stupid." Sho punched Kei in the shoulder softly. The vampire winced and rubbed his shoulder gingerly.

"You're welcome," Kei replied with a smile.

"…Do you actually know where we're going?" Sho asked as he sat down in the passenger seat of their cream-colored convertible. Kei turned the car on and backed out of the driveway, racing down the street so fast that it made Sho's head spin, forcing him to close his eyes tightly.

"Of course," Kei replied, his foot still jammed down on the gas.

"C-can you stop driving so fast?" Sho whimpered. "My head is spinning…and I feel like I'm going to throw up…" He put a hand to his mouth as Kei slowed down to stop at a red light.

"You okay?" Kei asked, reaching over and putting a hand on Sho's shoulder. Sho took an intake of breath. Worried, Kei pulled off to the side of the road and threw the car in park He slid across the bench seat and wrapped his arms around the younger vampire.

"I-I'm okay," Sho said when he moved his hand away from his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Sho looked at Kei and gave him a weak smile. "Of course," he reassured. "I don't want to ruin this night. But…will you at least drive slower?"

"Anything for you," Kei whispered, giving Sho a quick kiss before moving back to the steering wheel and pulling out into the late-night traffic.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"A bar," Kei replied shortly.

"Please not that damn strip club that used to be Shinji's bar…" Sho muttered.

"Wait. How do _you_ know it's a strip club?" Kei asked quizzically.

"When I was looking for you…one of the strippers came out and asked if I wanted to go in," he told Kei.

"And what did you say?"

"I said I was looking for my husband." Sho blushed furiously as Kei began to laugh, thinking it was a joke. "I'm serious," he whispered, the laughter stopping abruptly.

"You didn't!"

"I did."

Kei pulled into a parking space in front of a bar. Once he had turned off the car, he leaned over and captured Sho in a breathtaking open-mouth kiss. Sho closed his eyes in ecstasy. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Kei breathed against Sho's lips.

"I don't care—" Sho place his hands on Kei's waist. "—Just kiss me like that again." Grinning, Kei leaned forward and kissed the vampire again—this time with more force. Sho's hands fumbled with Kei's jacket as he ripped it off of the vampire's shoulders, throwing it in the back seat. Sho pressed the palm of his hands against Kei's chest, pushing the vampire away. "Ha ha. We're in public!" Kei simply shook his head and placed his hands on top of Sho's.

"And you still believe that I care…" He commented. Sho simply smirked and looked down at Kei's hands.

"K-Kei," he whispered. "You…you're wearing it…" Kei smiled warmly and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kei asked softly. "After all, you gave it to me…" He looked down at his left hand and smiled at the silver ring. He looked back at Sho to find the vampire crying. "Sho-chan?" Sho didn't answer. "Sho-chan, don't cry!"

"But Kei…" he whimpered. "I can't believe you—" Kei silenced the man with his lips, kissing him warmly and affectionately. Sho took a deep intake of breath and slipped his tongue inside of Kei's mouth. The vampire moaned softly and battled Sho's tongue with his own.

"Don't cry and have tonight make me feel horrible," Kei said as he broke away from the kiss. Sho wiped away his tears and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said as Kei reached in the backseat to find his coat. "But just seeing you wear the ring made me so happy…" Kei looked back at him and grinned. "Now let's go inside and have a fun time."

Both smiling, they left the car (making sure to lock it) and went inside the bar, choosing a high table towards the back of the bar. Draping their coats over the backs of their chairs, they were met by a horrid noise coming from the speakers. Sho looked towards the stage of the bar and moaned. "Oh _no_!" he said loudly. "It's karaoke night!"

"Exactly," Kei said as he sat down.

"Oh no… no, no, no! You didn't!"

"I did," Kei replied. Sho glared at him angrily.

"You're not expecting me to go up there and sing, are you?" Sho asked.

_**As if burning, my nails melt (into your back)  
I won't let anyone take you away.**_

"Of course not. Besides—everyone here is already drunk. It's not like they'd yell if you sucked."

"I am _not_ going up there and singing!" Sho fumed.

"Who said _you_ were singing?" Kei said. Sho looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

"Would you like something to drink?" A waitress asked them.

"Vodka," they said simultaneously. The waitress gave them a weird look and walked to the bar to grab their drinks.

"So I don't have to go up there and make a fool of myself?" Sho asked.

"Of course you have to go up there!" Kei retorted as their waitress set down their drinks.

"What if I don't want to?" Sho whined.

"Sho-chan…" Kei said softly as the crowd began to applaud for whoever had just been singing. "Please?" He asked with a pout. Sho gave him a half glare and sighed.

"Fine. You win." Kei smiled in delight and looked up to see whoever was running the karaoke machine go up to the microphone.

"Anyone else want to give this a try?" He asked.

"Why the hell not?" Sho said loudly, standing up. Kei grinned and followed Sho's lead, walking towards the brightly lit stage. When Sho reached the front, he muttered to the guy, "Got a piano anywhere?"

"Yeah, right behind me," the guy replied, stalking off towards Kei.

"Thanks," Sho said sarcastically after him, knowing the guy thought he was an idiot because he hadn't noticed the piano.

"I just need the microphone," Kei told him.

"Whatever…" The guy muttered, wandering away.

"Hello," Kei said into the microphone. It reeked of alcohol. The crowd replied with a mumbled 'hello' and continued to drink. "I'm Kei and this is my lovely assistant who will be playing the piano for me."

"Shut up," Sho exclaimed loudly, earning a drunken roar of laughter from the crowd.

"Know what you're going to play?" Kei asked Sho, moving away from the microphone for a moment.

"Pretty sure," Sho replied. Smiling softly, he began to play. Kei stepped back to the microphone.

"We'll be performing a song titled One Hundred Years by the band Five for Fighting," he told the crowd. As soon as Sho paused for a moment, he began to sing:

"_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are…"_

When the song was over and Sho stopped playing the piano, there was a moment of silence before the entire crowd burst into applause. Smiling, the vampires exited the stage, going back to their table to grab their glasses and coats and exit the bar.

"So that was it?" Sho asked as they went back to their car. "That's all we went in there for?"

"Yeah…and to steal their vodka…" Kei replied with a smart grin. He unlocked the car and slid inside along with Sho, draining his vodka and throwing the glass out the window.

"Great. And now you're drunk!" Sho exclaimed.

"Am not! That was _not _that much vodka!" Kei retorted as he turned on the car and strapped his seat belt. "Now. Where would you like to go? Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind."

"Ice skating," Sho said suddenly. Kei gave him a strange look as he began to drive towards the indoor ice rink. "Shinji took me a few times when I was younger." Kei laughed softly.

"Maori would have _never_ taken me when we were young," Kei said softly. Sho looked over at him.

"Kei-kun…that's the first time you've said anything about your family that wasn't in your memories or when we were talking about them!" Kei blushed slightly.

"I guess I'm getting used to being able to talk about it," he said softly. Sho slid across the seat and put an arm around Kei's shoulders.

"I'm glad," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing Kei's cheek softly. "YOU HAVE TO TURN HERE!" Sho yelled suddenly. Kei jerked the steering wheel to the right and barely managed to make it into the parking lot of the massive building. "Nice save," he commented, coughing slightly since the turn had taken the wind out of him for some reason.

_**Please, don't go anywhere.  
Please I'm begging you, stay here with me.**_

"Oh shut up," Kei exclaimed before shutting off the car and throwing open his door. "It's not like you could have done better!" He closed the door and walked over to Sho, who was already heading towards the ice rink. "You don't even have your license."

"Neither do you!" Sho retorted, slinging an arm around Kei's shoulders.

"I know that!" He replied, looking up at Sho and smiled brightly.

Both grinning stupidly, they entered the cold building and rented out two pairs of ice skates. They found a small table in the corner of the large room and began to put on their skates. "Did we bring any gloves or anything to keep us warm?" Sho asked as he stood up in his skates.

"Mmm…I thought we could keep each other warm," Kei told him as he tried to stand up. He ended up falling forward into Sho, but Sho simply caught him.

"You've never skated before, have you?" Sho asked as he helped the vampire to the ice rink itself.

"I _have!_" Kei said loudly. "But I haven't tried in at least fifty years, so I'm a bit rusty."

"Uh huh…well, let me help you get good again," Sho said in a sensual voice that made Kei shudder. He watched Sho step onto the ice and smiled as his love held out a hand for him to grab onto. "Come on, Kei-kun. You aren't _scared_, are you?" He taunted.

"Why the hell would I be—" Kei tried to say, but as soon as he stepped onto the ice, he slipped and fell down. "_Dammit!_" He yelled angrily.

"Would you like some help, Kei-chan?" A voice said from above him. He looked up to find Sho kneeling on the ice next to him with the most adorable look on his face.

"God I can't resist your face," he said as Sho helped him gain his balance. Sho simply blushed and began to skate, keeping a firm grip on Kei so that the vampire wouldn't fall. "Oh great. There are other people on the ice…" he whispered softly, beginning to break away from Sho's grasp and skate on his own.

"Who cares?" Sho said loudly, spinning around. He made his way over to Kei, who was doing quite well and beginning to skate with ease. "You're doing great," he commented, skating backwards in front of Kei so he could talk with the shorter vampire.

"I'm a fast learner," Kei told him softly, skating forward and wrapping his arms around Sho's neck. Sho leaned down and kissed Kei softly, moving his lips in motion with Kei's.

"I never noticed," he breathed.

"Maybe I should…show you…" Kei said in a seductive voice that sent a shiver down Sho's spine.

"Take me now," Sho growled, pulling Kei close to him. Kei laughed and smiled warmly.

"I would, but I think we'd have some trouble on this ice," he commented, making Sho grin.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind them. "It's my two favorite people in the world."

"Hey Kurisu!" Kei said brightly.

"You're stalking us!" Sho exclaimed, making Kurisu laugh warmly.

"No I'm not," she told them. "I have one night off a week and I usually go ice skating. I've always loved it."

"Uh huh…" Sho said, disbelieving.

"I see you two made up. That's always nice," Kurisu said, ignoring Sho's comment.

"Took us long enough," Kei said, hugging Sho tightly.

"Oh. And I wanted to tell you that you have an exceptionally loud voice for swearing," she told Kei, who blushed. "I take it you haven't skated in a while."

"Nope," Kei replied.

"Want me to help you?" she offered; Sho pulled Kei close and hugged him protectively.

"Mine," he whined, kissing the top of Kei's head. Kurisu simply smiled.

"Okay, okay. I won't steal him from you," she said. "And I won't barge in on your night together."

"At least join us for coffee!" Sho said suddenly.

"Oh, I couldn't! I'd feel rude and—"

"Come on, Kurisu," Kei pleaded softly. "Please?" He rested his head on Sho's chest and stared at Kurisu with puppy dog eyes. Sho couldn't help but grin.

"Fine. You guys win," she said, caving in. "I'm done skating, so I'll be waiting for you out by your coats."

"All right!" They both said as she skated away. Smiling warmly, Sho pushed himself away from Kei and skated backwards, spreading out his arms so that his trench coat looked like wings.

"You look like an angel," Kei said. Sho blushed furiously and hung his head low in embarrassment. When he looked up at the vampire again, he added, "You're _my_ fallen angel."

"Oh Kei," Sho breathed, skating forward and hugging Kei to him. "I love you so much."

"But I love you more," Kei whispered back.

Meanwhile, watching through the glass on the outside, Kurisu stood with a smile on her face as she stared at the couple. "They're so adorable," she said to herself. "...What if I wouldn't have been there that night in the park...would they still be together?" Shaking the thought from her mind, she watched the lovers skate towards her to exit the ice with their fingers entwined as proof of their love.

"Ready?" Sho asked her.

"…You have to put on your shoes still and return the skates," Kurisu told him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Right. I forgot." Sho blushed slightly in embarrassment. The vampire's quickly changed into their shoes and returned the skates to the counter. "You just want to go to the same place we went to before?" Sho asked.

"Sure! I'll meet you guys there," Kurisu said as she headed towards her own car.

When Kei and Sho were inside the safety of their own car, Sho exclaimed, "I really think she's stalking us!" Kei simply shook his head and followed Kurisu's convertible.

"I don't care. She didn't turn out like Kurisutina and besides," Kei said, thinking. "We're basically her only friends. Plus, we've found another vampire besides us!"

"I guess that's true…" Sho said softly, turning to stare out the window. They sat in silence until they parked the car and met Kurisu inside the small coffee shop. All three ordering vanilla lattés and they sat down in a corner booth; Kurisu sat on one side while Kei and Sho sat on the other side.

_**I don't care  
I've grown my hair out.   
It's you who made me feel this way.**_

"So why exactly do you go ice skating?" Kei asked Kurisu before she had the chance to drink her latté.

"From my childhood—there was a pond near my house and my neighbors and I would skate," she replied with a shrug. "What about you two?"

"First thing that came to my mind," Sho replied with a childish smile.

"I will never understand you, Sho," she said, shaking her head.

"Nor I you, my dear," Sho said, winking at her.

"So why did you throw such a fit at something that wasn't that big of a deal?" Kurisu asked. Kei gave her a warned glare, but Sho simply blushed and answered.

"I didn't realize what it really meant," he muttered.

"Well that's okay because I forgive you," Kei told him, leaning over and kissing the top of Sho's head softly.

"And now you're all lovey-dovey again. Aww. Isn't that cute!" Kurisu teased.

"Shut up," they both said to her, blushing and taking an awkward sip of their lattés.

"Okay, here's a random question," Kei said, thinking for a moment. "First date. How old were you and who was it with?"

"Five years ago or so with Kei. I think I was 32," Sho said. Kurisu simply made a face.

"I was nineteen," Kei said softly. "She told me she was seventeen, but I swear she was younger. I think her name was Kurisu…"

"That's strange," Sho commented. "And what about you?" He turned to Kurisu.

"I was fifteen. We saw some movie and I never saw him again." Kurisu paused.

"Do you remember his name?" Sho asked.

"It was Kei," she whispered. Kei's eyes widened, as did Sho's.

"_What?_" Kei choked out. "Y-you're that Kurisu?" She just blushed furiously and said nothing.

"That's ironic," Sho said with a grin.

"You _can't_ be her!" Kei stuttered. Kurisu looked up at him. "You said you were Kurisutina's cousin!"

"Well, she was something like my eighth cousin twice removed," Kurisu said, her face crimson now.

"So then how old were you when Luka turned you into a vampire?" Kei asked.

"I was 21," she answered. "So six years later, I guess."

"You lied to me when we were going out?" Kei exclaimed. Kurisu laughed softly.

"I was fifteen. Dating an older guy was so cool back then…I couldn't help myself," she told him. Kei smiled at her until she asked, "Who waits until they're nineteen to have their first date?"

"Sho was 32!" Kei protested. "And besides! That was back in 1973."

"So?" Kurisu said with a wink. She looked down at her watch and sighed. "I should probably head home to get some sleep before I have to go on shift again."

"Already?" Sho asked, standing up along with Kei and Kurisu. "It hasn't been that long!"

"Well, at least we found out who Kei's mysterious first date was," she said, leaning over and kissing Kei on the cheek softly. Kei grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

_**It's all the same to me;  
After all it was you who stole my heart with that look.**_

"Don't be embarrassed about your first date," he breathed in her ear. "I still haven't forgotten that horrid movie we went to see." Kurisu grinned and hugged Kei back.

"Your comments during that were so hilarious," she whispered back.

"Ahem," Sho said. The two looked over at him and stared. "I hate to break up you two long lost lovers—" Kei was about to protest Sho's use of words, but Sho simply continued. "—But I think this place is closing anyway." Kei and Kurisu smiled at each other and let go; Kurisu gave Sho a kiss on the cheek and she was out the door. She waved goodbye from her car and drove away.

"So," Kei said softly as they got in their car several moments later.

"Would you care to tell me _what the hell just happened?_" Sho inquired. Kei simply shrugged.

"Seriously? I have no idea."

"Yeah right," he grumbled, crossing his arms moodily over his chest.

"Sho, don't do this," Kei said, looking over at him, but Sho simply ignored him and stared out the window. "Sho-chan!" He said sternly. Sho looked over at him, tears in his eyes. "It was just one date when I was nineteen. It didn't mean anything."

"How do I know that?" Sho asked. Kei leaned over and captured Sho in a warm kiss. He felt Sho resist at first, but the stubborn vampire slowly wrapped his arms around Kei and deepened the kiss. He broke away for a moment to breathe, "I believe you," and tried to continue the kiss, but Kei pulled away.

"Where to next, now that you believe me?" Kei asked, moving back to start driving.

"The beach," Sho replied, licking his lips. "Damn, you kiss good."

"And yet you have to keep telling yourself that," Kei commented, chuckling.

"Only because it's so true," Sho purred, smiling warmly at Kei. Sighing at the childishness of Sho, Kei continued to drive to the beach in silence. As soon as he parked the car (and before he had even turned it off), Sho had already leapt out with his shoes off. Smiling at his lover, Kei slowly took off his shoes and followed Sho's tracks. When he saw Sho wandering around a little bit ahead of him, an idea formed.

Kei began to run towards Sho and before he ran into him, he jumped up onto Sho's back. Sho staggered a few feet, but regained his balance and gripped Kei's legs so that the vampire wouldn't fall. "Hi honey," Kei breathed in Sho's ear.

"Having fun?" Sho asked as he kept walking.

"Mmm," Kei said. "Let me down, Sho-chan." Sho let go of Kei's legs and the vampire slid down safely. He looked around, viewing the darkened scenery and suddenly whispered, "The beach…" He looked up at Sho, his eyes filling with tears. In Kei's eyes, Sho could see memories of Luka flashing. He entwined his fingers with Kei's and squeezed them gently, letting Kei know that he was there for him.

The vampires continued walking in silence until Kei sat down in the wet sand; Sho sat down next to him, placing his other hand on top of their clasped ones. "You know how much it hurts me to think of Luka and my past…" Kei whispered, his eyes staring out into the endless horizon that was littered with stars. He looked back at Sho. "But I'm so glad that I have you now, my Sho-chan." Sho smiled warmly and captured Kei in a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled away, Kei ran his fingers through Sho's hair. "You helped me through so much to survive." He looked down to suppress his tears but Sho put a hand underneath his chin and looked at him concernedly.

"Kei-chan…?" The question trailed off and Kei shook his head.

"It's all right," he whispered as he pushed Sho into the wet sand and crawled on top of him. "I'll be okay…" He placed his hands on either side of Sho's face and kissed him gently. "I have you."

_**Please don't tell anyone.  
Please I'm begging you keep it a secret.**_

"Aaah…" Sho moaned as Kei kissed every inch of his neck over and over again. "K-Kei-chan!" He gasped as Kei's teeth grazed against his skin. "Oh _god_…" Sho's hips bucked upwards as Kei licked a sensitive spot. Sho glanced towards the water and his eyes widened. "Kei." He nudged Kei, but the vampire growled and continued ravishing his neck. "Kei, seriously." Kei let out a sob and stopped his kisses. He grasped at Sho's shoulders and began to cry. "Kei—the water—" But it was too late. In moments, a wave of water swept over them and they were enveloped in what felt like ice.

Coughing and spluttering, Sho managed to sit up with Kei, who was coughing as well, but he was still crying. Brushing his wet bangs away from his eyes, Sho pulled Kei close and whispered, "You're thinking about your memories of Luka, aren't you?"

Kei threw his arms around Sho's neck desperately and sobbed, nodding his head. He muttered incoherent words to Sho and let out his emotions. Sho rocked back and forth, hugging Kei to him and whispering soft words to calm the vampire down. After a few minutes, Kei's sobs slowed down. "Let's go home," Sho breathed. Kei looked up and nodded.

With Sho's arms supporting him, they made their way back to the car until Kei stopped suddenly, spinning Sho around. "Will you drive home?" He asked, his bloodshot eyes searching the cerulean ones of his lover.

"Of course," Sho replied, a wave of affection sweeping through him. Kei trusted him enough to drive home; he suddenly realized that was all he needed to hear to know that Kei still loved him.

Holding Kei closely and delicately, he opened up the passenger car door and helped Kei in. Once he was situated, Sho wrapped his trench coat around the small vampire. "I don't want you catching a cold," Sho whispered to him before he closed the door and walked over, sitting down behind the wheel. As he carefully drove down the street, Kei leaned over and rested his head on Sho's lap, practically laying down in the front seat. Sho looked down to find Kei staring up at him, his eyes wide and bloodshot.

"What about you?" He breathed.

"What about me?" Sho asked.

"I don't want _you_ catching a cold either," Kei replied.

"I'm more worried about you at the moment," Sho told him. "Besides. We're almost home." Kei sighed and buried his face in Sho's stomach. Sho reached down and squeezed the vampire's shoulder warmly.

_**I didn't intend to fall for you over some old line**_

Five minutes later, Sho turned off the car and nudged Kei softly. "Let's go take a shower…Come on." He pulled Kei out of the car and carried him inside; Kei let the trench coat fall from his shoulders and onto the floor. When Sho closed the door to the bathroom, he gently helped Kei stand on his own. "Try to get your clothes off," he said. Kei smirked weakly at the statement, but obeyed without making a comment.

As Kei stripped, Sho turned on the shower and made it warm enough. Sho quickly pulled off his wet clothes and threw his in the hamper. "Come on," he said to Kei. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's neck and let the vampire pick him up and stand him up in the shower.

"Hot…" Kei mumbled, letting go of Sho's neck. He turned around and rested his back on Sho's chest instead. Sho wrapped an arm around Kei's waist and kissed Kei's head softly. He ran his other hand through the sand-filled hair, getting rid of the grains. After about ten minutes, Sho leaned down to kiss Kei, but he found the vampire passed out.

"Kei?" Sho said, shaking the limp figure. "Oh shit…" Managing to turn off the shower, Sho lowered himself and Kei to the bottom of the tub. He grabbed a towel that was lying on the floor and he dried off Kei's face. "Kei, come back, please come back…" He sat Kei up and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. "Dammit, Kei, don't do this!" He shook the vampire hard and with a cough, Kei's eyes opened.

"Sho," Kei breathed, staring up at Sho with wide eyes.

"Don't do that!" Sho told him weakly, pulling the vampire close and hugging him tightly. "God, Kei…I thought I lost you somehow."

"I'm all right, Sho-kun," Kei assured him in a tired voice. "Can we just…not be sitting in the bathtub naked?" Sho let out a laugh and looked at Kei; he looked worn out and lacking sleep. Putting a hand on the back of the vampire's head, Sho leaned down and kissed Kei, running his tongue over the soft lips. He felt Kei's lips part and wrap around his tongue, sucking gently.

"Mmm…" Sho moaned into the kiss. He pulled away slowly, letting the kiss linger on his lips. "And yet at a time like this, you can still be so…"

"Amazing?" Kei suggested as he managed to stand up on his own and begin to dry himself off.

"Sure. We'll go with that," Sho replied, standing up as well and grabbing a towel to dry himself off with.

_**I don't care  
This isn't getting me anywhere.**_

When they were both done drying off, Sho helped Kei into a pair of black sweatpants and he put on a pair of red ones. "Bed time," Sho said, helping Kei into bed. He lied down next to the vampire and smiled when Kei rolled on top of him. He leaned upwards and planted a soft kiss on Sho's neck. Sho wrapped his arms around Kei and pulled the blankets over them.

"H-how could I do such a thing to someone so beautiful?" Kei whispered, tracing a finger over the teeth marks in Sho's neck. "How could I drain you of your life?" Sho lifted the vampire up so that he could stare into Kei's eyes as he smiled.

"Kei-chan…you still hate yourself for it, don't you?" He asked; Kei nodded sadly. "Quit beating yourself up about it! It was _years_ ago and I'm glad you made me like you. You gave me new life."

"But it's a cursed life!" Kei said.

"I don't care!" Sho shot at him, tears brimming in his eyes. "Kei-chan, I love you! All I ever wanted was to be like you even if it meant having a cursed life. Now I can live with you forever and ever and nothing can change that." He smiled warmly as several tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm so glad that I can spend eternity with you rather than the few years I would have had if I were still mortal. With you I don't care if I ever see the sun again. Now _you_ are my sunshine, my life, and my love…"

Kei shut his eyes tightly, tears beginning to fall. Sho leaned down and kissed the closed eyelids warmly. When he opened his eyes, tears stuck in his eyelashes.

"You look like you have diamonds in your eyelashes," Sho whispered softly, running a finger over them to get rid of the tears. Kei smiled softly.

"You know…sometimes your words are just…too perfect," Kei told him as he leaned forward and pressed his head against Sho's chest. Sho reacted immediately; he wrapped his arms around Kei tightly. "I might as well try to say something just as sweet to you."

"Go ahead, Kei-kun," Sho breathed, tracing his fingers through the sandy blonde hair of his lover.

"No one could stare into your blue eyes and say that there isn't a God," he whispered. "Because nothing in this world could make such beautiful eyes. They're so perfect…" Kei looked up at Sho, who was staring down at him with teary-blue eyes. "And they're all mine." Sho blushed and smiled warmly.

"Want to take me now?" He asked; Kei moaned.

"I just passed out in the shower. Do you think I have any energy at all?"

"I'm just joking!" Sho whispered, pulling Kei closer to him. "I'm tired, too…maybe in the morning?" Kei sighed and snuggled closer to his lover.

"Tonight went well," he breathed.

"It did," Sho agreed.

"'Night Sho-chan."

"Goodnight, Kei…"

_**Nothing left to say…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aw. I actually used lines that are in the movie! Well, sort of. They're a bit reversed.

Lyrics are Torikoshi Kurou by Shiina Ringo because I wanted to get back into the Jrock lyrics a bit. And I can play that Five for Fighting song on the piano. And I seriously love that so much.

If you guys ever want like…previews to the next chapter, you can always contact me via AIM. My screen name is stargazer4422 or lmoonchildl (those are L's).

Ooooh. And my boyfriend's coming over this afternoon to watch Moon Child for the first time. XD He already knows about my fics and told me that if I want him to read them, he will. _(hugs him to death)_ He's so adorable, you can't help but love him! ;D

The last thing was written before he came over and now he loves Moon Child. I was going to update yesterday before he came over, but the Document Manager was not working and it only started working this afternoon, so hooray! And if you guys are thinking that these past few chapters haven't been about Kei's past, you're sort of right. There's just some bits and pieces that are about him, like the whole thing with Kurisu (what did you guys think of that? xD), but don't worry, the next few chapters will be all about him.

Sorry it took so long to update (and this chapter is 15 pages in Word), but I was definitely not inspired to write at all for two or three weeks.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

PS - Anne, I hope you liked this chapter dedicated to you! Love, Ti


	12. Chapter 10: The Mysterious Chest Part I

**NOTES:**

**Hiroyukishinji: **I actually thought of the Kei and Kurisu thing spur of the moment as I was writing. My mom was asking me a question and I just kept typing without looking and Kurisu just sort of answered on her own…And Kei was kissing Sho and I guess was reminded that he was near the spot where Luka killed himself…and he was probably thinking of his and Luka's relationship and just…lost it? …Maybe…?

**Fujipuri: **THEY ARE SEXY! …I guess I just wanted to shout that. And it _is _illegal not to stalk them. My parents keep saying how America's going to crash and burn in 20 years and be overrun by immigrants and I just think of Mallepa and think how I can stalk Kei and Sho. ;D

**Anne: **Sometime soon Kei and Sho are going to tear down your sign that says it's your beach and make one that says OUR BEACH!

**Yaoikitty: **…That doesn't qualify as a review. That was eleven words and one emoticon! You better leave a good one since this is dedicated to you!

**Shin: **There is no plot. Ever again. Okay. I'm lying. I'm going back to the plot. I was off of it for a few chapters, but now we're back on track. I have no idea how much longer this is going to be…longer than Nightmare Aura. I have a sequel planned to this fic and then a possible sequel to that one…and then I'm all out of ideas. But I do want to write a Prologue and I already have so many adorable things planned out. And if you remember Rent at all, when Angel's in the hospital and they're painting her nails, I have that same exact nail polish…and I'm wearing it now. xD

**Shadowed Butterfly: **…Your review sort of trails off there…and I can't have pocky! It's candy and Lent isn't over yet! I only have to survive another week and a half or so…mmm…but I have hi-chews waiting for me, too! And chocolate bunnies!

**Essenity: **YOU BETTER STEAL GACKT FOR ME! …AND KEEP READING MY FIC SOMEHOW OR YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH UP LIKE WOAH WHEN YOU GET BACK. And all I know is that you're in Hong Kong right now…Hope you're having fun!

**Yvonne: **Woaaah. You haven't reviewed in a long time! Mouth surgery? o.O That's just ow. I have to get my wisdom teeth out in a few years…They're growing straight into the roots of my other teeth. And no. I have the American version of Moon Child that you can buy on Best Buy dot com. My best friend got it for me for my birthday when I forced her to…xD Oh and welcome back to the fic!

**Hoshino Haruka: **WOW. I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN A LONG TIME EITHER! This is like…a reunion chapter or something! Welcome back to the fic of nothingness and fluff! And you'll get a chapter dedicated soon enough. Since you're the only one that requested, I've decided to just go randomly…

**This chapter is dedicated to Yaoikitty**…because she's one of my longest fans and a co-existing Rent freak. And good for her (but maybe not good for the rest of you who want a chapter dedicated to you) because she gets the first chapter about the mysterious chest in Kei's old bedroom. ;D Next chapter is dedicated to **Fujipuri**…because…I say so.

* * *

**Chapter Ten – The Mysterious Chest Part One**

Kei woke up the next morning to find himself tangled up in a mess of sheets with Sho nowhere near him. Rubbing his eyes roughly, he sat up and looked over at where Sho was sleeping on his stomach. The vampire's hair had come out of its ponytail and was sprawled all over the place. Apparently Kei had hogged all of the covers because Sho was wrapped in tons of blankets from the family room; several pillows were surrounding him as well and his mouth was slightly agape.

Smiling at the sight, Kei pressed himself back into the mattress and tried to fall asleep again, but it didn't work. With a sigh, he reached out and touched Sho's bare arm. He heard Sho grunt and shift slightly, but he didn't wake up. "You're a heavy sleeper," Kei whispered.

"Maybe I'm just pretending," Sho's sleepy voice said to him. Kei maneuvered some of the pillows and sheets around so he could see Sho; the vampire was staring at him, his cerulean eyes twinkling brightly.

"Did I wake you up?" Kei asked softly as he inched his way closer to Sho. When he finally got close enough, he placed his hands on Sho's broad shoulders.

"Mmm…no," Sho replied, blinking to get rid of the sleep still in his eyes. "Kei-chan, you…you look _different_." Kei's eyes widened slightly and he realized why exactly he looked strange. He quickly turned away from Sho, but his lover was too quick and already had him pinned to the mattress before he could hide himself. "Why do you look different and why are you ashamed of me looking at you?" He asked, leaning close to Kei's face.

"I…" Kei tried to say. "I don't have any makeup on," he finished quietly.

"Kei-kun, you don't wear makeup!" Kei only blushed. "…You do?"

"Just a bit of cover up," he answered.

"Why?" Sho asked softly.

"My scars." The answer was barely audible, but Sho heard it anyway and sighed.

"Don't be embarrassed about it and let me look at you," he breathed, leaning closer.

"Sho—don't," Kei pleaded, looking away from his love and blushing.

"Oh Kei…" Sho stared at Kei's face, suddenly noticing dozens of scratches and marks on his cheeks and forehead; he traced his fingers over several of them.

"D-don't!" Kei whispered, tears welling in his eyes as he looked up at Sho, who was shifting his weight so he could look at the rest of Kei's exposed flesh.

_**I walked around aimlessly, wandering  
My faint breath, just showing white in the air**_

"I knew you had scars on your chest and back and legs, but…" Sho's statement trailed off and he looked lovingly into Kei's eyes. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed one of the faint scratches near Kei's ear. "I'll kiss them," he breathed in Kei's ear. "All of them." Kei turned his head quickly and was met by Sho's soft lips pressing against his own.

"There's actually four scars on my lips," Kei told him. Sho smiled and kissed his lover lightly three more times. As Sho planted kisses around his face, he said, "I think there might be some _in_ my mouth, too."

"Mmm…those can wait then," Sho told him as he kissed his way down Kei's shoulders and arms. "How do you—get so many—scratches and—scars?" He asked through soft kisses.

"Maybe I knew some person would be doing this to me and I wanted said person to have to kiss my skin so many times…" Kei whispered erotically. Sho shuddered and made his way down to the older vampire's abdomen.

"Or maybe said person just wanted to make you feel loved and unashamed of your beautiful body," Sho said as he made his way back up to Kei's head.

"Want to kiss those scars in my mouth now?"

"I'd be delighted to," he replied with a smile before he flicked his tongue out and dampened Kei's lips. "Your lips still taste good."

"Ha ha—mmm…" Kei moaned as Sho slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth and traced over everything. Kei's fingers caressed every inch of skin on Sho's back, encouraging the vampire to keep going. When their tongues began to battle, Sho pulled away slowly.

"Turn over so I can kiss your back," he said breathlessly. Kei smiled and turned over, lying on his stomach. He felt Sho press closer to him and begin to kiss the skin right above the waistline of his pants.

"Why are you starting there?" Kei asked, turning his head so he could look at Sho out of the corner of his eye.

"So I can—kiss your angel wings—last," he replied between kisses. He traced his tongue over what looked like a bullet hole and felt Kei jump in shock.

"Sho-chan," Kei whispered, his eyes closing as he relished in the feel of petals kissing every part of his back. After a few more minutes of nothing but the sound of lips breaking away from skin, Sho rested his head between Kei's shoulder blades and sighed, tracing a finger over one of the wings.

"They're so beautiful," he said softly, kissing the edge of the wing. "When did you get them?"

"Right after Maori's wedding…Mom never found out," Kei answered. "I guess I should have picked demon wings," he added with a laugh.

"Angel wings suit you better since you're my fallen angel," Sho breathed in his ear.

"Hey. I said that to you last night!" Kei protested, but Sho simply buried his face in Kei's neck and nipped at the skin gently. "You're going to torture me to death…"

"Good," Sho replied, biting harder than he meant at Kei's neck. A violent shudder went though Kei's entire body and Sho stopped. "What was that?"

"What was what, Sho?" Kei asked, obviously not noticing what had just happened to him—or else he was covering it up very easily.

Suspicious of the vampire, Sho bit down again (but not enough to leave a scar or puncture the skin). The shudder went through Kei's body yet again. Sho bit down again and again until Kei finally screamed, "STOP IT!" He turned Kei over and stared at him concernedly.

_**The meaninglessness of the seasons going by  
Brought on the tears, for no reason  
"I still love you..."**_

"Kei-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, pulling the vampire close. Kei shook his head forcefully and whimpered. "Kei, please don't make me do that again just so you'll tell me why—"

"I can't!" Kei snarled. "It's too…Sho-kun, I just can't." Sho thought for a moment until he realized what Kei might be thinking of.

"…That's where Luka bit you, isn't it?" Sho whispered slowly. Kei looked up at him and nodded.

"It's too…horrible to think about…"

"So that's why on our anniversary when I brought up Luka, you started shuddering and telling me 'don't'," Sho said thoughtfully. Kei gave him a strange look. "When you were telling me about how you fell down the stairs, you said you hated blood and I asked how you could stand to be turned into a vampire and you started shaking and begging me to stop."

"Y-yes. It was…" Kei began to shake as he thought about it. Sho held him tightly and kissed him reassuringly.

"So that's why you didn't let me drink your blood out of your neck when you came back drunk…" Kei nodded. "If you're too freaked out, you don't have to show me—" Kei sighed and closed his eyes. "I mean…I've never actually seen it before…I was sort of…unconscious for mine and I've only ever killed people, but they've never turned into—"

"Sho," Kei said sternly, shutting the vampire up. "Just…stop talking for a minute, please." Sho obeyed and watched Kei curiously until he began to talk. "I'm going to show you…but you have to promise me that afterwards you'll do something special for me so I'll feel better."

"Kei, why wouldn't—"

"_Promise me_." He opened his eyes and stared deeply into Sho's.

"I promise," Sho said, his voice never wavering.

"Hold me close," he whispered, clinging to Sho.

"Stop being so scared, Kei," Sho said, hugging Kei tightly. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Kei simply sighed and placed a hand on the side of Sho's head.

_**The sadness that continues to fall  
Changes to pure white snow  
I kept looking to the sky**_

"I'm just warning you," Kei's voice resonated in his ears as the familiar sensation came over them both and they were thrown into a memory…

* * *

"_Be careful, Kei!" His mother called after him._

"_I always am, Mom!" The nineteen-year-old called back as he headed down the street._

"_Love you!"_

"_Love you, too, Mom!" Kei said as his house was out of sight. He was heading to his friend's house for a party. Of course, it was all the way across town and his father had their car for an important business meeting, so he was forced to walk. It was the middle of summer and the sun was slowly setting. Knowing he was bound to show up to the party early (and he didn't quite like the people anyway), he decided to take a stroll through the park._

_In the end, he ended up sitting down on one of the benches until the scenery was cloaked in darkness. Sighing softly, the teenager decided to head for the party, taking a few back alleyways until he found himself lost. "Oh dammit," he muttered to himself. Retracing his steps backwards, Kei managed to make his way into a familiar alley, but a figure was standing at the end._

"_Lost?" The hoarse voice asked him._

"_Oh no, I'm fine," Kei assured the figure. "I just…forgot where I was heading to…" He turned around to leave, but he heard quick footsteps approaching. He dodged to the left, narrowly avoiding the man's outstretched arms._

"_Sure you don't need my help?" The stranger asked again, stalking forward. Kei walked backwards, his eyes widening as he hit a dumpster and couldn't escape the man. Not knowing what to do as he could see blood staining the man's clothes, his instincts reacted and he kicked the stranger in the crotch. He cried out in pain and doubled forward, but only for a second before he charged forward and punched Kei in the stomach._

_Suddenly, he found himself pinned against the dumpster, struggling against the weight of the man. "Let me go!" Kei snarled frantically._

"_I've been lonely for so long…" the man whispered to him, his eyes shimmering with an emotion that Kei didn't know._

"_I don't care! Take whatever, just leave me alone!" Tears of anger spilled down his cheeks as the man grabbed his chin and tilted his head to the side. Thoughts of death and never seeing anyone he loved ever again were the only things Kei could think of as the man leaned in close. "What are you—" He let out a scream as the man bit his neck—no, bit **into** his neck, hitting a throbbing vein deep within. "STOP!" The person was draining his blood. He could feel it dripping down his neck and staining the collar of the shirt he was wearing. "P-please stop…"_

_Kei thrashed his head around, trying to get the man away from his neck, but the gash that the teeth had made was just widened. He felt his vision starting to fade and he began slipping down the side of the dumpster to the ground. "M-mom," Kei managed to choke out. "H-help me…" As he felt the man pull away for a moment to lay his body flat on the ground, he reached up and touched his neck. Instantly, a burning pain swept throughout his entire body. His neck was in **shreds**._

_When the stranger came back to drain the rest of him, he tried to push the man off of him, but it wasn't working. "Don't make me hurt you more," the man growled. "You'll be with me soon enough."_

_Kei never comprehended the words because he had fallen into a state of unconsciousness…

* * *

_

"Now you've seen one," Kei whispered, his eyes filled with tears as he buried his face in Sho's shoulder.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt you," Sho whispered to him. "So don't cry anymore, Kei-chan. Tears won't do you any good." Kei looked up at Sho, staring at him incredulously. "I'm trying to act more grown up like you said in your letter." Kei smiled softly and wiped away a few tears. "Now, would you like to help me make you a pie?"

"That's grown up?" Kei asked, laughing warmly as Sho kissed away his tears.

"Sure it is! I've never cooked anything before! Come on." With strong arms, he lifted Kei up and carried him out into the kitchen, setting him down on top of the table.

"The recipe is on the side of the fridge," Kei said, pointing to one of the various magnets.

"Got it," Sho said in a singsong voice. Kei couldn't help but smile as Sho moved around the kitchen grabbing whatever he needed, humming a soft song the entire time. Pulling out a pan, he turned on the stove and added cornstarch, sugar, and water and mixed it all together. Running his finger down the recipe, he said, "And now we have to wait for this thing to turn clear…" He turned to Kei and smiled mischievously. "So we have some time to waste."

"Sho…" Kei said warningly as he watched the vampire walk over slowly and lick his lips seductively. "Don't, Sho!"

"Mmm, but…at least it wouldn't be a waste of time," Sho said, trying to coax Kei.

"Stop it!" Kei exclaimed, pushing Sho away from him forcefully. Sho looked hurt for a moment, but he smiled anyway.

"You're right," he said quietly, turning back around to watch the substance on the stove. "It was stupid of me to think that would cheer you up." Kei watched Sho sigh and reach for the wooden spoon so he could stir. Kei walked over and was about to hug Sho when he stopped suddenly.

"You aren't even crying about it?" he asked, practically stunned. Sho looked at him and smiled again.

"I told you, I'm trying to grow up!"

"Well…you don't have to grow up too fast," Kei said, kissing Sho's shoulder softly. "I still love your kid side. I like being able to comfort you when you cry."

_**If now my wish reaches you,  
Before my body vanishes  
Hold me tightly once more.**_

"Well, pretend you're comforting me and go grab me a shirt," Sho whispered, giving Kei a nudge towards their bedroom.

"Fine, fine," Kei muttered as he went to the bedroom and grabbed a white button-up shirt for himself and a black tank top for Sho. He put on his shirt, but didn't bother buttoning it and handed Sho his when he went back to the kitchen.

"Can you pull out a pie crust for me?" Sho asked sweetly.

"We actually have pie crusts? That's really random," Kei said as he opened up a cupboard and grabbed a pie pan.

"I think Kurisu might have bought them for us."

"…Kurisu's never bought us anything!"

"Oh. Right." He laughed softly and poured in a packet of Jello powder, stirring swiftly; the substance turned red. "And can you grab the frozen raspberries package out of the freezer and cut it open please?"

"Well…since you said please," Kei said, rummaging in the freezer until he pulled out the package and opened it. Meanwhile, Sho turned off the stove and pulled the pot off to the side. He took the opened package from Kei and dumped it in the pot, hitting large chunks of it with the spoon until it was mixed in.

He carefully carried the pot over to the piecrust and slowly poured the red substance into it. When it was nearly overflowing, Sho held out the pot, offering it to Kei. "Want to lick it?" Kei couldn't help but smile as he took the pot away from Sho and began to lick the red substance. Sho opened the fridge and set the pie on one of the shelves inside.

"Oooh. It's good," he commented, running a finger through some of it. He held out his finger and said, "Try some." Sho shook his head.

"No, no. I made it for you and I won't try it until you have a piece of the pie when it's cooled," Sho told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, Sho-kun," Kei whined. Sho shook his head again. Annoyed, Kei traced his finger down Sho's nose, leaving a red streak.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LITTLE KID!" Sho exclaimed, jumping back to make sure he was out of Kei's reach. Kei simply smiled.

"If you would have just tried it I wouldn't have done that," Kei replied, licking his finger and setting the pot in the sink. "Now just wipe off your nose. It's not like I poisoned you or something!" Sho shook his head and grabbed the dishrag from the side of the sink, wiping off his nose. "Besides…" Kei walked forward and entwined his fingers with Sho's. Sho looked down at him and smiled warmly. "I think I should show you what's in that chest today." The taller vampire's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

_**Even if I disappear with this white snow  
I want to bloom in your heart forever**_

"Kei-chan—really?" Sho breathed excitedly. Kei simply guided Sho to his old bedroom and made him sit down on one side of the chest while he sat down in front of it.

"Just…if you get over-excited, we'll have to stop, okay?"

"Okay," Sho replied, taking a deep breath as Kei opened the chest slowly.

"This is the last thing I put in here and it was probably five years ago…" Kei said, handing Sho the dusty scrapbook.

"Hey! This used to be in our bedroom, didn't it?" Sho asked as he flipped through the pages and made 'aww' sounds every once in a while when he found certain pictures cute.

"Yeah, well you went a bit psycho when you had amnesia so I put it in here," Kei replied as he pulled out several different folders and binders and setting them to the side. "Oh my…" He breathed.

"What?" Sho said as he closed the scrapbook and set it to the side.

"It's…a diary…" Kei whispered.

"You kept a diary?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Watching Kei as he flipped through some of the pages, he sighed and shifted how he was sitting.

"This is cute," Kei commented. "Here, listen to it:

"_Dear Sho-kun,_

_I can't believe you're already thirteen. It seems like just yesterday you were trying to take my watch but it seems like years ago when you took my heart. I don't think you realize that instead of stealing my watch, you stole something more precious from me that I hope you recognize you have some day. Shinji and Toshi will be arriving within a few hours so I should probably stop writing and work on cleaning up the house._

_Yours forever,_

_Kei_."

Sho stared at Kei. "You're joking…" he said in a hushed voice. Kei looked at him and smiled. "Read another one."

"All right…

"_Sho-chan_

_Your seventeenth birthday was just a few days ago and I can't help but realize that our time together is slowly dwindling. You keep getting in more and more trouble around Mallepa and I can't keep watch over you to protect you, especially when you go out during the day…_

_Which is another thing I've noticed. You rarely ever go anywhere without me. Are you becoming too attached? Are you noticing my feelings for you? Or are you harvesting the same feelings for me that I have for you? Oh I hope it's the last one…I'd do anything for it to be the last one._

_Anyway…Chan is bound to get you sooner or later and I hope it's much, much later because I don't want to live without you, Sho-chan. You're so beautiful and gorgeous and those cerulean eyes…any time you look at me, I get…_"

_**Never forget the warmth,  
Of when we were nestled close, holding one another  
Even when you're loving someone else  
**_

Kei stopped suddenly. "Did you stop writing there, Kei-kun?" Sho asked.

"No," Kei said softly, turning bright red. "It just…gets a bit personal, that's all…" Sho blinked.

"It _what?_ Kei-chan, you're never personal! Let me see." And with that, Sho grabbed the book out of Kei's hands. Without hesitation, he began to read aloud, "_You're so beautiful and gorgeous and those cerulean eyes…any time you look at me, I get so hard that my entire body aches and— _…Oops. Shouldn't have read that out loud," Sho said, blushing slightly as he closed the book, not reading further. "Let's continue those some other time, shall we?"

"Agreed," Kei replied quickly as he took the book out of Sho's hands and set it down on top of the scrapbook. Sho peered into the chest and saw a few pieces of paper. Curious, he pulled them out and began to read the first page.

"…K-Kei," Sho choked out, his face turning intensely red. Kei stared at him for a moment, unsure what exactly he was reading. "Wh…" He clamped a hand over his mouth as he continued to read. "Oh god, Kei…you didn't."

"I didn't what? I don't know what you're reading!" Kei exclaimed truthfully. Worried, he grabbed the papers away from Sho and read the first line of the second page, which stated, _Sho's hands pinned my waist down against the mattress as his tongue lavished my arousal hungrily and greedily._ Kei turned crimson and threw the papers to the side. "Shit," he muttered before burying his face in his hands. "You…were never supposed to read that…"

Sho reached forward and hugged Kei. "Kei-chan, I don't care," he whispered warmly. "I probably dreamed up the same fantasy but just never turned it into an erotic story…" Kei chuckled softly and looked up at Sho.

"I knew looking through this would be a disaster…" he said as Sho pulled him closer.

"And by disaster you mean me finding out about how much I turned you on when I was seventeen…?" Sho asked with a loving smile. Kei stared into Sho's eyes and suddenly because lost in their depths.

"I hate you so much," he breathed, angered by the fact that he couldn't stay mad at Sho. Sho simply leaned down and pressed his lips to Kei's softly, his gaze never breaking away from Kei's. He wrapped his arms securely around Kei; one hand gripping his shoulder while the other gripped his hip. Kei's eyes slid shut as their lips began to move in motion and he slipped his tongue into the waiting crevice of Sho's mouth.

Caught up in the moment, Sho pushed Kei back onto the floor, careful to miss any of the objects the vampire had pulled out of the chest. He swung a leg on the other side of Kei's waist so that he was lying on top of his lover. Their tongues tied together until they couldn't tell whose was whose. After a few minutes, Sho slowly pulled out of the kiss, sucking gently on Kei's tongue before completely breaking away.

"I've never had a kiss like that before," Kei said breathlessly.

"Want another one?" Sho asked, nuzzling his nose into Kei's neck gently.

"I'm good for now…save it for later, okay?" He said as he sat up, pushing Sho off of his lap, but still keeping him close. "I think I have some pictures in here somewhere…"

"What's in these?" Sho asked, picking up one of the binders. "I swear I won't open it…I don't want it to be another sex story or something." Kei simply laughed and hit Sho on the shoulder.

"No. These are just some random letters Luka sent me when he 'went away on vacation'," Kei said, opening up the tattered binder and flipping through some old papers. He blinked several times as he pulled one of the papers out. "…Here's…music for the song he taught me…" He handed it to Sho. "It's a guitar part." A grin spread across Sho's face as he stood up and ran to their closet…

_**I'll never let go of your voice as I heard it the last time…

* * *

**_

QUICK UPDATE! I know. I was quite inspired and I don't know why. This is only part one of the chapter on what's in the chest. I have so many more things planned that are in it and some adorable memories that you'll all love.

I can't wait until my birthday. No, not the AP US History test part, the presents part. As far as I know, Kris is getting me the Diabolos DVD and I am SO asking for the tour booklet. I've seen pictures and holy crap is he adorable. WHERE DOES HE BUY HIS HATS? They make him so adorable and cute and I'm going on another Gackt high. I seriously haven't listened to him in a few months.

Lyrics are Last Song by Gackt, courtesy of Yaoikitty (this chapter IS dedicated to her…). I've been in random moods lately, so maybe that's why Gackt is fitting right in. xD Oh. And the end of phase grades come out on Friday and my grade in Chemistry is…not good. I didn't do too well on a quiz and it took me from an 86 percent to a 78 percent. So…I may not be on as much anymore.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

PS – Hope you liked your chapter, Yaoikitty!


	13. Chapter Eleven: The Mysterious Chest Par

**NOTES:**

**Fujipuri: **Believe me, I was tempted to write more of Kei's hot smex fic. But I didn't. I actually might write that as an actual fic sometime when I'm inspired enough to write smut. And I'll post it at GacktxHyde as well. And you see my updates when you get up because you live on the other side of the world! Well, Australia, right? I swear, I must have fans all over the world. Austrailia, Germany, Japan, New York, a couple miles away from me...New Zealand. ...Kei powdering up? That makes me laugh insanely. I can picture himsitting in the chair all daintily and I really need to stop. xD;;

**Anne: **Hey. The smut stories were on separate papers and the diary was just him expressing his feelings. xDI'm not sure how Keisurvived until he metSho. Maybe that question will come up in a chapter sometimesoon. And you know my presents? THAT'S NOT FAIR! ;-; Oh. And if you want to mail me something, I have an idea that Ryu didn't really understand...maybe because he was too distracted trying to kill me in Risk. But we'll talk when you're not drunk, okay? xD

**Yaoikitty: **KEI _IS_ A CLOSET FANBOY! I never thought of that! And I love you too so I don't care that you only wrote like...four words and an emoticon a few chapters ago.

**Shin: **Creepy cute, that's what I'm looking for! But actaully, Sho's seventeen in that fic Kei wrote. I was going to have a scene I had planned out written in the chapter, but I decided against it and it would have said that Sho was seventeen. And I've read a KeixSho fic where Sho was ten and asking Kei if he wanted him to be hard and it was really scary, but somehow...rather enjoyable? I'm not sure.

**Essenity: **You...need to actually write something in your reviews or else the next chapter isn't dedicated to you. ;D

**Yvonne: **Hm. You should join the "I can't cook" club along with Sho. Although he did make a pie and a sandwich... And yay! I'm glad when people tell their friends about my fics! Thanks so much!

**Hoshino Haruka: **Thanks for those links again! Although you had to go through the trouble of emailing them to me since Fanfiction is weird.

**Kodoku Mousou: **Oh no, it's fine if you forget to review every once in a while. I don't mind. It's not like I'm going to throw a common sense brick at you or anything.

**Ryu: **Y'know. I seriously love you for actually reading this. I don't think any other boyfriend would have the courage to read their girlfriend's smut-fic. xD And tell you what, if a chapter is going to have "bad stuff" in it, I'll warn you in these little replies, okay? Okay!

**This chapter is dedicated to Fujipuri**…because she's another one of my longest fans. And she's the other lucky person who gets more of the Mysterious Chest in Kei's old room. ;D And possibly a little bit of smut…? You'll have to find out! Next chapter is dedicated to **Essenity** if she isn't partying down too hard in Japan…

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – The Mysterious Chest Part Two**

"Please?" The soft voice begged. "You've been doing so much with Luka…what about me?"

"You have no patience, you know that?"

"Kei-kun, I'm not patient at all!" Sho said as he peered inside the chest once again.

For the past week and a half, the vampires had been going through the files and folders and ragged books that Kei had kept. Nearly all of them had been about Luka and to go along with the different items, Kei had showed him memories, including the first time he had fed, going through malls to loot and kill people for food, and even the memory of Luka killing himself at the sunrise on the beach. But nothing had come up about Sho at all.

"Still," Kei said softly, leaning towards the chest and grabbing a folded up piece of cloth. Unfolding it, he found it to be a skirt.

"…Why do you have a skirt?"

"Oh, you know," Kei said lightly. "I used to wear skirts all the time." Sho's gaze suddenly fogged over and became quite distant. As he hit Sho on the shoulder, he scolded his lover, saying, "You better not be thinking about me in a skirt!"

"I wasn't!" Sho said, his eyes focusing on Kei, but his smile said otherwise.

"I was joking when I said that. The skirt is Maori's uniform one. I took it to remember her by because for some reason she loved the skirts." Sho took the skirt carefully and turned it over in his hands.

"That's nice, but still not about me!"

_**Sweet Vanilla  
I give myself to you  
Lay out the roses, for a wonderful dream  
Darling, its all for your love**_

Kei groaned and maneuvered some stuff around in the chest to extract a small, dusty, beat-up photo album. He quickly flipped through some of the pages and pulled out a photo, holding it out for Sho to look at. "Remember this?" He asked quietly. Sho leaned forward to examine the picture more closely, gasping as he realized—

"I thought I destroyed the camera you took that picture with!" Sho exclaimed. "How…why…" He stared at the picture of himself glaring at the camera as he stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You were still gullible even back then, Sho-kun," Kei commented before he reached forward and placed a hand on the side of Sho's head. "So if you want to see how I fooled you, shut up and watch." Sho smirked at Kei's response as he was thrown into a memory...

* * *

_Kei made his way to the closed bathroom door, a camera in his hand, trying to be as quiet as possible. Shinji and Toshi had dared him to take a picture of Sho as he stepped out of the shower. He took their dare courageously, but had no intention of giving them the picture to blackmail Sho with. He planned on keeping the picture for himself so he had a picture of the man he secretly loved. _

**_He's been in the shower for nearly a half hour. How long does it take to get cleaned up? _**_Kei thought to himself as he turned on the disposable camera. Almost instantly, the water turned off and he could hear Sho humming softly. He heard the shower door open and the moving of a towel and then he moved. As quietly as he could, Kei opened the door a crack, glad that he hadn't let Sho install the locks that he wanted. Pushing the door open several inches, he stuck the camera inside the bathroom, not realizing that he had opened the door even more. Before he could do anything to stop the door, Sho stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist and saw the vampire. Quickly, he took the picture and grinned. _

_"Got it!" He exclaimed before turning around and running towards his room._

_"KEI!" Sho yelled angrily as he dove for a bathrobe and ran out after Kei._

_Meanwhile, Kei had made it to his room. He threw the camera behind a dresser and grabbed an identical one. By the time Sho got to his bedroom, it looked like he was still holding the same camera._

_"Give me the camera," Sho said in a dangerous tone._

_"I don't think so. Shinji and Toshi asked for this picture and I have to give it to them," Kei replied, a devilish smile creeping up on his face._

_"GIVE IT!" Sho yelled before he lunged at Kei and tackled him to the ground. After a few minutes, he managed to wrestle the camera out of Kei's grip. Delighted, he threw it against the closest wall as hard as he could, watching it break open. "There," he said triumphantly, climbing off of Kei. "Just tell Shinji and Toshi that I killed it." And he walked away. Kei simply smiled and watched Sho leave...

* * *

_

"Why you little—" Sho began, glaring at Kei.

"You never let me take pictures of you, so what was I supposed to do?" Kei asked. "And yes, Shinji and Toshi _did_ dare me to do that." Sho was still indignant. "Sho-chan, why are you so mad?"

"I don't even know!" Sho replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Realizing the memory may have hurt Sho accidentally, Kei moved over and put an arm around the younger vampire's shoulders.

**_The end's of the earth,  
Which make me want to cover my eyes.  
Can't bring me down._**

"Well I'm sorry I kept the picture of you," he said gently. Sho shot him a half glare until he added; "At least the memory showed us that you always take so freaking long in the bathroom."

"Well, maybe back then I just wanted to always look nice for a certain someone," Sho replied, placing a kiss on Kei's shoulder. "And that's why I always took so long." Kei smirked and let himself be pulled into Sho's warm embrace.

"Sho…remember that one time when you had just turned twenty and you had the flu?" Kei asked softly. "And I got to hold you and make dinner for you and all that other junk?"

"Can I see that memory, Kei-chan?" Sho asked in a timid voice.

"Of course."

* * *

_As the vampire lounged on the leather couch, slowly drifting into a daydream, he heard pounding footsteps running into the bathroom followed by a gagging sound. "Sho?" He called, opening his eyes and sitting up. When the only response was the sound of the man throwing up, Kei knew something was wrong. Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom, coming face-to-face with the image of Sho clinging to the toilet, spewing the contents of his stomach into the bowl. "Are you all right?" He asked, not knowing what else to say._

_Sho looked over at him, his face incredibly pale. "I feel sick," he moaned. Kei smiled softly and walked over, kneeling down next to the twenty-year-old._

"_I figured that much," Kei replied, brushing Sho's bangs out of his face. When he saw Sho convulse slightly and make a coughing noise, he quickly grabbed his braids, holding them behind Sho's shoulders, and held Sho's bangs to the side of his head as the man leaned over the edge of the toilet and began to vomit yet again._

_After a few minutes, Sho finally sat back up and sighed, a shudder going through him. "Think you're a little better?" Kei asked gently. Sho nodded as best as he could. "Okay. Well, let's brush your teeth to get that disgusting taste out of your mouth…I'll bring you your pajamas so you're in more comfortable clothing…and we'll go from there, okay?"_

"_Okay," Sho replied in a hoarse voice. He managed to make it to the sink and begin to brush his teeth—all with the help of Kei._

"_I'll be right back," Kei whispered softly before he went into Sho's room to hunt down the pajamas. Oddly enough, they were sitting on top of the dresser. Grabbing them quickly, he went back to the bathroom to find Sho waiting for him, a small smile on his lips._

**_I will show to you the stars  
There's so much that you should know  
I won't cause you any tears  
Believe me, Believe me_**

"_Thanks," he said as he took the pajamas away from Kei, his hands accidentally brushing over the vampire's as he grabbed the outfit._

"_You're welcome," Kei replied with a smile. "I'll wait out here, okay?" Sho nodded and let Kei close the door._

_When the vampire opened the fridge in search of a Sprite to calm down Sho's stomach, he grinned brightly and touched his hands. Even though the touch had been accidental, he still was happy. He couldn't help but love Sho and he knew that he'd have to take care of the man until he got better. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed a can and closed the fridge to find Sho standing behind the door. He made a noise at Kei that meant the sight of food was disgusting, but Kei simply smiled._

"_It'll calm your stomach down," he told him. "Now, would you like a crazy straw to drink it out of the glass?" He heard Sho chuckle at his comment as he grabbed a glass and poured the clear pop into it._

"_Do we actually have any crazy straws?" The twenty-year-old asked slowly, shuffling forward a few feet._

"_I think we have sippy-tops from when you were seven…oh wait. Here's a straw!" Kei exclaimed, holding out a twisted pink straw and waving it in front of Sho's face. "It's pink, does that matter?" Sho shook his head. Kei placed the straw inside the glass and walked over to the couch with Sho following close behind. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"_

"_I don't know," Sho said, sitting down next to Kei on the couch. He took a small sip of Sprite through the straw and made a disgusted face. "I never liked Sprite…"_

"_It will help make you better, so deal with it," Kei told him. Sho grunted softly and took a long drink from the glass…

* * *

_

_Several boring TV shows later, Kei stumbled upon a poker tournament that caught Sho's interest. That is, until the man started feeling sick again. "Kei?" He said quietly._

"_Hm?"_

"_Can you hold me? I don't feel good…" He asked, blushing slightly. Kei smiled warmly and nodded; Sho moved over and sat down on Kei's lap, resting his head against Kei's shoulder. As the vampire wrapped his arms around the man, he thought to himself, **If only you were sick more often…**_

_Several minutes later, Sho began to shake uncontrollably. "Sho? Are you all right?" Kei asked, tightening his embrace. "Are you cold?" The man shook his head and pressed himself closer to Kei. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I don't—" Sho managed to say before he threw up, the remaining contents of his stomach splattering onto himself and Kei. Once he calmed down, he whispered, "I'm sorry." And started to cry into Kei's shoulder._

"_Shh," Kei said soothingly, running his fingers through Sho's hair. "It's all right, it's okay…" He kissed the top of Sho's head tenderly and when Sho looked up at him, he added, "Please don't cry." The twenty year old smiled weakly. "You'll need a bath and I'll have to wash both of our outfits."_

"_Will you help me?" Sho asked, his cerulean eyes pleading with the vampire._

"_Of course," Kei answered. "It's not like you'd be able to do it on your own anyway."_

**_Set Sweet Vanilla  
I've waited here for you_**

"_True," Sho replied, standing up and heading to the bathroom with Kei following close behind. When they entered the bathroom, Sho began to take off his clothes until he looked over at Kei, who was blushing and turning away. "You shouldn't be the one that's acting all embarrassed."_

"_Yeah, but…don't you find it just a little bit weird?" **And I'm only saying that so you won't think I'm in love with you, **he added silently. Sho just looked at him, his face falling slightly. With a sigh, Kei nodded, knowing he had to help Sho get better._

"_Can you get the bath ready and throw me a robe?" The man asked as he unzipped his pants. Kei grabbed a robe and threw it to Sho. Finding a clean shirt, he took off the one he was wearing and was about to put on the other one when he felt fingertips tracing over his shoulders._

"_Sho," he whispered, shaking under Sho's gentle touch, the touch he had wanted for so long._

"_I never knew you had angel wings," Sho breathed, tracing over the ink. "They're…beautiful."_

"_Thanks," Kei managed to reply. He had to suppress the urge to turn around and kiss Sho and he nearly sobbed in relief when Sho stopped touching the tattoo on his shoulders._

"_Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, wrapping the robe around himself tightly as Kei slipped into the clean shirt.The vampirerummaged around underneath the sink and pulled out a half-empty bottle of bubble bath, shrugging._

"_I didn't think you'd be interested in tattoos," Kei told him as he turned on the bath and poured in some of the pink liquid._

"_But I've never seen anything like that," Sho said. Kei could hear him slip off his pants and underwear and he stifled the thought of turning around to look. "It's something new I've found out about you, Kei." Kei smiled and thought, **There's a lot you don't know about me…**_

_He quicklyturned away and shut his eyes tightly as Sho put one foot in the bathtub when it was done filling up. He listened as the man sank down into the water and got comfortable. "You can open your eyes, Kei," he said weakly. Kei obeyed and smiled softly at Sho._

"_Need me to wash your hair or anything? Or do you just want to relax?" He asked._

"_I just want to relax," he breathed, closing his eyes. The vampire kneeled down next to the bathtub and dipped his hand in the warm water. As tenderly as he could, he rubbed softly at Sho's cheek, wiping away the dried bodily fluids. When it was all gone, he leaned down and kissed Sho's forehead, not caring if the man would hate him or not._

"_You should eat something, and since we have nothing edible…" Kei trailed off._

"_Go ahead and go out. I'll be all right by myself."_

"_You sure?" he asked apprehensively. Sho nodded. Kissing the man's forehead again, he stood up and headed to the store, buying soup for Sho was the only thing on his mind…

* * *

_

"Can you see _my _memories?" Sho asked, thinking.

"As long as you concentrate on what you want me to see really hard, then yes," Kei replied. Sho looked up at him and smiled. He took Kei's hand and placed it on the side of his head. Within a few moments, they were launched into one of Sho's memories…

* * *

_Waiting a good fifteen minutes after Kei had shut the door, Sho sighed loudly, wishing Kei had stayed with him. On the other hand, he was quite relieved. The vampire had kissed his forehead and it took him all his willpower not to tilt his head upwards and let Kei's lips touch his own, even for a brief moment. But even the soft lips pressed to his forehead were enough to turn him on. Moaning as deliciously sensual images flooded his mind, Sho turned to lie on his side, relaxing for a little longer._

**_Kiss your sweet naked flesh, lavish you with love  
Darling, it's all for your love_**

_Fighting the urge to relieve himself, he sat up and unstopped the drain of the bathtub, letting the water drain slowly. Managing to grab a towel, he stood up carefully and dried himself off. He grabbed Kei's robe, needing something that reminded him of the vampire, and wrapped it around him tightly. _

_Sho made his way out to the couch where Kei had been dozing before and laid down. His entire body ached and fatigue was slowly setting in. He wanted to stay awake so he could see Kei, but he simply couldn't. Closing his eyes slowly, he drifted into a light sleep until he heard the front door open. When he heard the vampire approach, he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep._

"_You're in my robe, Sho-kun," Kei whispered kindly. Sho heard him kneel down on the floor and nearly moaned when he felt soft fingers stroking his cheek. "And you fell asleep…I guess that's all right. You need it. Throwing up constantly for hours takes a lot out of you." A few seconds later, Sho nearly died when he felt soft lips press against his own. He could feel Kei's breath hitting his cheek and it took him so much effort just to stay still, but he kissed the vampire back softly, hoping Kei would think it was just his imagination. "It felt like you kissed back…"_

_Suddenly, Sho's eyes opened wide and he sat upright. The front door opened and Kei walked in. "You mean you weren't just here?" Sho blurted out, his voice frantic._

"_I was about a half hour ago," Kei replied, slipping out of his coat and walking over to the kitchen, setting the plastic bag full of cans of soup on the table. "Why?"_

"_No reason…" Sho muttered back, rubbing his forehead. **It was only a dream. Dammit, **he thought, stifling a sob when he realized how much he wanted that dream to be a reality…

* * *

_

Kei looked at Sho and smiled warmly. "What do you think would have happened if we would have confessed our love sooner?" he asked seriously, standing up and sitting down on the edge of his old bed. "I mean, we've been together five years and there was a study a few years back that said the flame in a relationship dies out within five years. Would we have gotten sick of each other? Would Toshi and Shinji have found out and possibly not have died? …Would I have made you like me if there wasn't a flame left between us?" he added in a hushed whisper.

**_Come, reach out your hand  
Even if the world is corrupted by contradictions_**

"Of course not!" Sho exclaimed defiantly. "I would have made sure there was still a flame. You're the love of my life and I wouldn't have let you go for anything in the world. I still won't! Wouldn't you have done the same? If I was the only thing keeping you alive, wouldn't there always be a continuous flame?"

"There always has been and there always will be," Kei replied. There was a silence between the two until Sho spoke out.

"About that…story I read," Sho said slowly as he sat down next to Kei on the edge of the bed. Kei looked over at him, blushing slightly.

"What about it?" Kei asked cautiously.

"Mmm…I don't know," he breathed, moving closer to Kei. "Maybe we could…make that story a reality?" Kei smiled mischievously and pushed Sho forcefully so that he fell onto the bed. With swift reflexes, he climbed on top of Sho and straddled him. He leaned over so that he could lie down on top of Sho and lick his neck, making the vampire moan.

"Let's forget that," Kei whispered, flicking his tongue out and licking Sho's ear; Sho squeaked in return. "And write a story of our own…" He moved slightly so Sho could capture his lips in a kiss, taking his breath away and catching him off-guard.

"Can we tease each other first?" Sho asked, his innocent eyes filling with lust. Kei growled low in his throat and barred his teeth slightly. "…Sounds like we'll be having some hot animal sex," he commented.

"Do you always have to ruin the mood, Sho?" Kei asked quickly before pulling off the vampire's shirt and his own. Sho simply smiled as the older vampire rocked his hips forward, the entire bed moving as well.

"Oh good! The bed rocks. That'll make this even hotter," he said before rolling over on top of Kei. "Let's work on reenacting your story first. _Then_ we can write one of our own."

"Deal," Kei said breathlessly.

"Now…how did it start out again? I don't remember…"

"I think we were…hmm…making out?" he suggested. "But I was on top." Sho moved over to lie down on the bed.

"You're the writer," he said seductively when Kei's eyes began to watch him unzip his pants and pull them down slowly…

**_You make me feel brand new  
'Cause you chase the clouds away  
Believe me Believe me..._**

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO DEDICATED TO PIERROT. Rest In Peace. 1995 – 2006. I'm still shocked. It's one of those o.O faces... 

Everyone wave hello to Ryu, my boyfriend, who is brave enough to read my fic. xD He was actually yelling at me to update a few days ago and I couldn't help but laugh.

A few days ago on Livejournal, I posted something and someone commented on it and asked if I was THE Tixxana. It made me happy but sort of creeped me out as well. xD Just to let you all know, I love you all (especially you, Ryu, but you know that)!

I was actually thinking something adorable the other day that I was going to ask you all, but I apparently forgot. I do know that I wanted to ask you guys if you like a lot of author notes at the end of chapters, or just a few lines. And lyrics are Sweet Vanilla by Hyde. I actually don't have this song, which is strange. Anyone want to send it to me? I swear it's secretly addressed to Gackt. xD

Please review! I'm not going to be writing as much because school's coming to a close (less than six weeks left!) and for the next two weeks from 6:30 until 8:00, I have AP US History review sessions for the AP Exam on my birthday, May 5. Yes. A wonderful present, I know.

Happy birthday to my brother today! He's turning 21 and me and Kris believe he may be a closet Jrocker. At the moment, I'm babysitting, but the girl's asleep, so I hijacked the computer (aka - they left it on for me).

PS - Hope you liked your chapter, Fujipuri!


	14. Chapter 12: They Say It’s Your Birthday

**NOTES:**

**Hiroyukishinji: **I'm glad you're hooked. Your dedication chapter is probably coming up sometime soon. I have to see who else has to be dedicated...Sho's more perverted? xD Well, I may agree with you there after you read this chapter...

**Fujipuri: **I think they will be taking turns from now on, because I love Sho's memories. I was going to have Sho-kun's memory of when Kei came back, but he talks about it in this chapter, and I changed it around, so I don't think I'll be able to. But we still have to go back to the chest because I realized I forgot to add some stuff...xD; And I'll write the story as soon as I'm inspired!

**Anne: **You don't feel like reviewing anymore? o.O Don't stop reviewing or else I won't be able to write! I don't know when you were drunk before because we live on different continents. xD I really want to see all of their pictures in the photobook because I think they'd be so adorable and really cute and I'd have to hug them for being so freaking cute. And watch Lost! I love it so much!

**Yaoikitty: **I miss Pierrot, too! They're still in my profile because I dearly miss them and people keep IMing me and asking who Pierrot is and I just shoot them in the face. xD

**Shin: **Thanks! And my birthday is also Kei and Sho's anniversary, as one of my reviewers reminded me of the day after. xD Oh well. And I love my cute chapters. They make me happy. And I don't like sad chapters, but I write them anyway. Usually it depends on my mood.

**Puptastic25: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story!

**Essenity: **I never stuck with Coke. Actually my mom forced me to drink Sprite when I had an upset stomach and I still don't like Sprite. xD

**Yvonne: **I wish I had pie, too. I should make some for my history teacher's birthday next week because he said that he loves pie. xD I'm not weird or stalking him, he's just one of my favorite teachers. But anyway...I don't care if you talk about Tae Kwon Do, it doesn't bother me. I actually find it interesting, so don't worry. And tell your friends that I love them! And thanks for the luck for my test!

**Hoshino Haruka: **What fic? The birthday one at GacktxHyde? Oooh. I hated that one for some reason. But I have about twelve other in-progress fics that I haven't uploaded there...I haven't had finals yet, just my AP test, which I talk more about at the end of this chapter.

**Ryu: **You sound so formal in your reviews. It's cute! ;D But I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you're actually reading it. Oh. And warnings for this chapter on things you shouldn't read…unless you have a problem with making out scenes or utter pervertedness, you'll be fine.

**This chapter is dedicated to Essenity**…because she's another one of my longest fans. And she's insane and obsessed, like me! Next chapter is dedicated to...**Shin**...because...I say so.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – They Say It's Your Birthday**

The next morning, Kei woke up to find Sho awake already, but moaning softly in pain. "You're hurting?" Kei asked as he leaned over the side of the bed to grab something on the floor.

"Do you actually realize how long we were going at it last night?" Sho asked, wincing as he shifted his legs to a more comfortable position.

Kei simply smiled and lied back down on the bed. He moved closer to Sho so he was able to kiss him. Slowly he leaned upwards and brushed his lips past Sho's, whispering, "You forgot something." As he said that, he took Sho's left hand and slipped a ring onto his finger. The brunette's eyes widened and he looked down at the nearly identical ring Kei had just given him.

"Kei-chan…" he breathed, pulling the vampire into a kiss and rolling over on top of him. "I love you so much…" Kei grinned and ran a finger over his lover's kiss-swollen lips. "This isn't going to end in another fight, is it?"

"Not unless you've slept with someone other than me or Yi-Che," Kei told him, brushing the vampire's braids behind his shoulders. Sho smirked and leaned down slowly.

"None that I know of...unless they drugged me so I don't remember," he breathed.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Kei said to himself.

"Because you love me too much to do that to me?" Sho suggested as he rolled onto the bed next to Kei. The vampire purred and cuddled closer to Sho.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, making Sho grin.

"I assume your birthday present to me was last night?"

"Only part of it," Kei replied with a wink. "We still have that pie you made a week and a half ago…"

"Really? I thought you ate it all!" Sho said as he sat up with the vampire still on his lap.

"So what do you want to do besides eat pie?"

"I'm not sure," Sho mused, putting a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "Let me think while we get changed and eat pie." Shaking his head in amusement at Sho's answer, Kei entwined his fingers with Sho's and walked to their bedroom to get changed. When they reached the dresser, Sho pulled Kei backwards and wrapped an arm around his bare waist. "Want to pick my outfit for me?" He breathed in the vampire's ear.

"Mmm…I like the one you're wearing now," Kei replied with a smirk.

"But I can't walk around naked! This house is too cold!" He complained as Kei kissed the back of his hand.

"No it's not. It's summertime and we haven't turned on the air conditioning yet…" Kei told him, walking forward and picking a white tank top and white leather pants. "And wear this. I always love when you wear white…"

"White gets stained easily! …And I have a feeling these pants will get stained," Sho quickly added in a sensual tone that made Kei shudder.

"J-just put them on," Kei managed to stutter as he put on a pair of tight black jeans and a light blue tank top. When he turned around to scold Sho, he found that the taller vampire had already changed into the white outfit and was holding out his arms, beckoning Kei into his embrace. The vampire took a few steps forward and gasped in surprise when Sho suddenly lifted him off of the ground and cradled him in his arms as though he were a small child. Laughing lightheartedly, Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's neck and smiled as he was carried out into the kitchen.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears roll down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

"Aren't I supposed to be pampering you and not the other way around?" he asked when Sho let him stand on his own feet and get out the half-eaten pie.

"You said it's whatever I want and I wanted to carry you!" Sho replied as he got out two plates and two forks and set them down on the table.

"I've always loved your logic," Kei commented, looking up at Sho with his chocolate-colored eyes and winking. Sho blushed and gave Kei an awkward grin. He watched Kei cut two pieces of pie, his smile slowly fading, his gaze becoming distant.

"D'you think we'd be celebrating differently if I wasn't a vampire?"

"I don't know, maybe," Kei said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We'd still be living the same lifestyle…" He sighed as he set the pieces of pie on the plates. "Shinji and Toshi might come over to celebrate and we could have had a little party for you." Sho smiled softly and when Kei handed him his slice, the older vampire nearly dropped it when he saw how serious his lover looked.

"I want to keep watching that tape, Kei," he said solemnly. "I don't care if it has Nii-chan and Toshi on it. I'll cry if I have to. It's been almost five years, I shouldn't be crying anytime I hear their names or think about them…" Kei blinked; Sho hadn't called Shinji 'Nii-chan' since he was a young teen.

"That's what you want to do today? Watch the tape?" Kei asked, setting the plate down and putting a hand on Sho's cheek. The vampire nodded firmly. "Well then, I guess we didn't need the pie to help us think." Sho laughed softly and was glad when Kei pulled him into an embrace. "So, you're turning 37 today?"

"Mmm hmm," Sho replied, his smile widening.

"So what would you like me to do to you 37 times?" He asked in a seductive voice. Sho blushed as a variety of images popped into his mind.

"Now _that _I may have to think about while eating pie." Kei laughed brightly and leaned upwards, kissing Sho softly. Sho gripped Kei's shoulders tightly as their kiss deepened and their tongues entwined. Low moans escaped their mouths when Kei took a step closer and their heated bodies melted together. He wrapped his arms around Sho's waist as they devoured each other's mouths.

After a few minutes, they pulled away, keeping their eyes closed and their mouths close. Breathing heavily, Sho smiled until he was pulled into another kiss by the vampire, his knees nearly collapsing underneath him. When Sho's knees began to shake, Kei chuckled and pulled away, looking up and staring into cerulean eyes.

"I'll take 37 of those kisses," Sho managed to gasp.

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And it breaks through my soul**_

"Mmm…we'll have to sit down for the rest of them, then. Otherwise you'll keep collapsing to the floor," Kei replied, licking his lips and smiling wickedly.

"Shut up and let me eat my pie!" Sho retorted, turning around and sitting down at the table.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the vampires were seated on the couch, arms circled around each other for moral support as the tape began to play from where they left off before. But suddenly, Kei pressed pause on the controller and turned to stare at Sho.

"Are you sure?"

Sho turned to him, piercing cerulean eyes staring deeply into his own eyes. "I'm sure, Kei-chan," he replied in a hushed voice. "Just push play." Knowing that Sho wasn't going to back down, he quickly pressed the play button and had to stifle a laugh.

"I swear I won't say anything…" Kei said before Sho had the chance to yell at him or hit him.

"…I do have to admit that I look quite dashing in a Santa suit," he commented, staring at the television.

"Don't forget the beard, too."

"Shut up."

* * *

"_Merry Chris—KEI, YOU BETTER NOT BE RECORDING!" A young Sho yelled at the camera. "I look ridiculous in this outfit!"_

"_It was either me or you and we all voted you, Sho," Shinji said from off-camera. Sho turned his head and glared._

"_I feel like an idiot."_

"_Because you **are** an idiot!" Toshi exclaimed from the couch behind Sho._

"_Why don't you try wearing the whole Santa suit, stuffing a pillow down your shirt, and putting on a scratchy fake beard and see how it feels, Toshi!" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting down in an armchair._

"_Here's a better idea—why not make **Kei** wear it?" Shinji suggested, staring at the camera and smiling wickedly._

"_How about no because I'm the one manning the camera," Kei replied from behind the camera. The screen twirled around and Kei was onscreen. "Merry Christmas whenever we watch this again," he told the machinery, waving—

* * *

_

"Merry Christmas," Sho whispered to him, kissing his cheek gently. Kei smiled and pressed his lips to Sho's.

_**And I know**_

_**I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

"Christmas in July…"

"Of course!"

* * *

—"_So Santa," Kei said, turning the camera back around and aiming it at Sho, who shot him an evil glare. "Are you going to pass out the presents or what?"_

"_Not if you keep calling me Santa I'm not," Sho snarled._

"_Fine, Sho, you can take off the Santa beard at least," Shinji said, walking over to their small Christmas tree and eyeing the presents. "Shinji…Toshi…Toshi…**Toshi**…Sho…Kei…Kei…Sho…Santa." He threw the small package at Sho, who was now beardless and caught it with ease._

"_And it really says Santa on it…thanks, guys," Sho said miserably. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" The camera wobbled slightly as Kei put it on a tripod so it would stay still without him having to hold it._

"_Don't look at me! I didn't write it!" Toshi told him as he went and claimed his own stack of presents._

"_Neither did I," Shinji said, handing a fair amount of presents to Kei, who was now under the watchful eye of Sho._

"_Okay fine, it was me, Sho," Kei told him as he sat back down. "I was just having a little too much fun decorating your presents."_

"_It's okay," Sho replied in a quiet voice. Shinji eyed the camera warily._

"_Are you going to record this whole thing?" He asked. Kei turned and looked at the camera._

"_Knowing us, we'll end up fighting over something and you'll waste about three hours of tape," Toshi said, already opening a present._

"_DON'T START YET!" Sho shrieked at him, throwing a pillow at Toshi that hit him in the side of the head._

"_Don't throw things at me!"_

"_Don't yell at me for throwing—"_

"_I see your point, Shinji," Kei said, standing up and walking to the camera. With a final goodbye wave combined with yelling and shouting from behind him, the camera turned off.

* * *

_

"We're all losers, aren't we?" Sho asked.

"Yes we are. Now be quiet and let's keep watching the video!" Kei said, turning Sho's head so that he was looking at the TV. Suddenly onscreen was a twenty-four-year-old Sho sitting on the couch.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up for you forever**_

"Oh no…" he breathed.

"What?" Kei asked as he paused the video.

"I remember what this is," Sho replied.

"Do you want to not—?"

"No. I want you to see this," he told the blonde vampire. He took the controller away from Kei and pressed play.

* * *

"_Hi Kei," a young Sho said to the camera in a meek voice. "I-I'm not sure if you'll ever watch this or if you'll ever find this tape, but I have to tell someone or something or I won't be able to take it anymore…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his gaze was soft and a loving sparkle was in the cerulean depths._

"_Two years ago, you ran away and left me here all alone. Living in our apartment that we had been sharing for nearly fifteen years was too much to bear without you there. I ended up staying at Toshi's until his girlfriend got on my nerves. So I went to Shinji's, but he was leaving for his honeymoon with Kaori, so I just went back home. And then about six months later on a stormy night you came back home, half-dead and drunk out of your mind. I had to lock you in the bathroom just so you wouldn't run away while I went to get a victim for you._

"_When I came back with the unconscious man, you had gotten out of the bathroom and were standing in the family room like you were waiting for me to return. When you said, 'I'm back,' I nearly cried right there. I hugged you so tight like I'd never let you go and I swore to myself then that I **wouldn't** let you go. I didn't care how many times you gave me the immortal speech or how many times you pushed me away…I **still** don't care. And then I realized…"_

_Sho took another deep breath, his bottom lip quivering. "I love you, Kei." A tear slipped down his cheek slowly. "I can't help it," he sobbed, eyes filling with tears. "You may have raised me like your own son, but my feelings progressed a-and—" He paused for a few seconds, regaining his composure. "You're my true love…my whole heart." A heartfelt sob escaped his lips when he added, "Please don't throw that away…"_

_Wiping the tears from his face, he smiled softly at the camera. "I would have told you, but I didn't want to scare you away. I…should go now. It sounds like you're back from the store already. Just…remember that I love you. I always have and I always will." He stood up and walked off-screen and the camera suddenly turned off.

* * *

_

"You…" But Kei was at a loss of words. He turned to Sho and captured him in a deep kiss, his arms wrapping around Sho's neck. Sho sighed and kissed his lover back. "I will never throw that away, my Sho-chan," he breathed against Sho's lips when he broke away for a moment. "Besides…you're my true love and my whole heart…" Sho smiled warmly. "…Did you just moan?" Kei asked, confused.

_**I'll be there for you**_

_**Through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

"No…" Sho replied. When they heard yet another moan, they both turned to look at the TV. Sho's eyes widened and he clasped a hand over his mouth while Kei turned bright crimson. For on the screen at the moment was definitely a recording of two people in bed. The only thing that was visible (since the camera was placed at the foot of the bed by the angle) was two pairs of feet and the white sheets the bodies were under.

"You taped po—" But before Kei could finish, the people in the bed suddenly moaned something that they both could understand.

"_Oooh…Kei…mmm…"_

"_Sho…"_

"YOU TAPED US?" Kei yelled, turning off the TV and glaring at Sho furiously.

"I didn't mean to!" Sho replied, anger in his voice. "I really didn't Kei! You have to believe me…please…" When the vampire began to look desperate, Kei shook his head and climbed onto Sho's lap.

_**And seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling**_

_**All for us**_

"You're such a bad boy, Sho," Kei breathed seductively, leaning close to Sho and making the brunette shudder. He placed a hand flat on Sho's chest and pushed so that the vampire was lying on the couch. As he slowly laid down on top of his lover, he added, "Recording us in bed…tsk, tsk…"

"Maybe you should…punish me," Sho managed to gasp, Kei turning him on way too much.

"I think I may have to," he replied, lying against Sho. "But…_how_ do I punish you?" He brushed his lips teasingly past Sho's and smirked wickedly when the vampire whimpered. "Teasing will do just fine…"

"No!" Sho whined. He placed both of his hands on the back of Kei's head and crashed Kei's lips against his own. "It's my birthday wish that you don't tease me." The blonde vampire smiled and kissed Sho's cheek.

"Fine, fine. Just promise me you won't record us again…"

"I promise!" Sho replied, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"I don't trust you…" Kei purred. In a flash, he hit Sho on the head with a soft pillow.

"WHY YOU—!" Sho yelled as Kei down the hallway, the younger vampire on his tail, ready to hit him back…

_**Days grows longer**_

_**And nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one…

* * *

**_

Lyrics are The Acoustic Song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Because I love them now. And 30 Seconds To Mars.

Well, I made it through the AP History test on my birthday. 80 multiple choice and three essays, the DBQ (document based question) was one of the hardest in the past decade, or so my teacher said. But I got through it, even though my hand cramped up in the middle of the third essay and a shooting pain went all the way up to my shoulder when I tried to write something.

So I'm off of hiatus because we're just watching movies in History now. And there's only about 20 days of real school left! I'm taking my driving test today at 2:45 and I still have to practice parking. Wish me luck!

Review and make me happy because I feel like I've abandoned you all!


	15. Chapter 13: If I Had Possession Over Jud

**NOTES:**

**Hiroyukishinji: **Yes, you do win. You win…well, go look at who the next chapter is dedicated to! I have no idea where I come up with some of this stuff. Right now, although not in this chapter, Kris is helping me out a lot, but she doesn't realize it. And so is my friend Alex, who is quite hilarious in religion class and always plays his Gameboy. XD And I actually have the sequel for this one planned and then a sequel to the sequel, but nothing after that. I'd like to get it to Harry Potter length…or maybe LOTR length, but twelve stories would be hard. XD I'll need a lot of help!

**Fujipuri: **When I wrote it in Public Speaking, I was listening to Tsuki No Uta and I was really close to crying. The girl next to me asked if I was okay. XD Speaking is the class where I plan out the chapters of my fic. And I thought of the video camera sex one and started snickering. Luckily, no one really pays attention to me…and I didn't get anything wrong on the parking and barely anything on the actual drive.

**Anne: **What were you doing when you read the chapter? XD I'd love to see you read it on video. It would make me laugh most likely. I'm cute? Really? Well thank you. So are you. And you are **not** plain! …But on Arrested Development, there was a character Anne that was the girlfriend of George Michael and George Michael's dad never really noticed her…and always called her the wrong name. And to your other review: Sho can't help abusing his powers and yes, they both have to record their lives. And RJA always makes me cry. Or gives me goose bumps. I love their lyrics!

**Shin: **Well, you're stupid and don't go to my school, so screw you. But not really. XD And I know how the whole laughing thing and parents hear you and think you're crazy thing goes. I took some videos of my friends at lunch today and was watching them and my mom came downstairs and asked what I was laughing at.

**Yvonne: **I'll take all that good luck and put it towards my Chemistry final. Because I definitely need it. And thanks in advanced! Glad you liked the video taping memory. I still love it to death. xD

**Hoshino Haruka: **Gaah. All of my fans speak different languages! Where exactly are you from? XD I've got people in Japan, Germany, New Zealand…Michigan…and hopefully you check today because I'll have updated! And not disappoint you!

**Ryu: **It's not my fault you had to wait for the next chapter! And maybe I'll dress up in a Santa suit at Christmas since I apparently _am_ Sho. XD And historical memories? You mean like the personal ones? _(pats you) _I'm not allowed to make fun because you actually read my fic. ;D And Anne apparently "poky poke"s you. xD And warnings: None. It's just sad.

**Namida: **The best you've ever read? Wow. I feel special…and rather embarrassed. But thank you for the compliments!

**Diru Laruku: **Well, that was my goal. To make people start crying. XD I do try to do that for some chapters because I don't know people's reactions unless they tell me in a review.

**Orenji No Taiyou: **Two days? o.O That's insane. But probably true. I should try it sometime. XD I WOULD WANT TO SEE THE MAKING OF THAT MOVIE! I'm pretty sure they cut out a _lot_ of stuff that many of us would like to see in the actual Making of Moon Child. Like practice sessions for Orenji No Taiyou. Hyde: (starts playing guitar part), Gackt: (stare. Stare. Stare. Molest.) (insert making out scene) xD

Sad chapter, folks. But there's an important note at the end of this chapter, so go read it. And where's Essenity? …And Yaoikitty!

**This chapter is dedicated to Shin**…do I have to keep coming up with reasons? I keep using the same ones over and over. XD Well, Shin. Here you go. A sad chapter for you…next chapter is dedicated to…**Hiroyukishinji**.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – If I Had Possession Over Judgment Day**

Several months later, near the end of October, when Kei entered the kitchen, he was startled. Sho was standing by the front door; he was dressed in a baggy black sweatshirt and baggy black jeans. Gripped in his hand was a small bouquet of flowers. "Are you…?" The words trailed off and Kei stared at him questioningly.

"Five years ago today was the day Nii-chan died," Sho whispered. "And it's raining out. So we can finally visit his grave."

Kei walked forward and grabbed his red jacket from the coat rack. With a reassuring smile, he kissed Sho on the cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Let's go then. The rain might let up eventually and we might be in big trouble." The younger vampire nodded in agreement and they both made their way out to the car…

* * *

When they arrived at the private cemetery and made it to Shinji's grave, Sho immediately fell to his knees and placed the flowers in front of the headstone. Kei stood behind Sho and did nothing, knowing the time was meant for Sho and not himself. "Shinji…It's been five years since the last time I saw you…since your death." He let out a small laugh. "I always figured I'd die first, even though you were the first one to get shot. Remember when the mafia guy shot you in the leg…and Kei saved you. Of course you would remember…it happened to you." Kei watched as Sho poured out his heart and soul into his speech and he knew where it was going. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come visit your grave sooner. It's rather hard for me to make it out here during the day since I'm a vampire now…but you probably know that. Kei made me like him and I'm thankful, but it means I'll never see you again. Those few moments when I was in heaven with you and Toshi…I won't forget them. But there's something else…

"Shinji, I know I should have told you sooner, but I always feared you would hurt me or reject me. I should have told you about me and Kei and how we love each other." The vampire held back a sob and continued. "I never meant to not tell you, but it just…Nii-chan, I swear I was going to tell you. Toshi only found out because he told Kei about the attack on your house and Kei was worried about me and you…a-and when he found you dead…and then when I saw you…that was the worst moment of my entire life. I realized that I had no family left. You at least knew Mom and Dad a little bit. I wasn't old enough to remember. You were at least six when they abandoned us—I was barely two."

"Nii-chan…you said that you would die for me, and you did." He paused before he added softly, "You must have lived for me, too."

A soft breeze began to blow, adding to the cold of the day. As Sho closed his eyes, forcing back tears, he heard a quiet voice in the breeze that whispered, "I did." The young vampire looked up at Kei, his blue eyes wide and confused, his mouth slightly agape. Kei smiled softly, tears in his eyes, and he nodded.

"I heard it, too."

_**I don't care if you never come home,  
I don't mind if you just keep on  
Rowing away on a distant sea,**_

Sho stood up and hugged Kei tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly in happiness. The shorter vampire smiled and ran a hand up and down Sho's back. When he looked at Shinji's grave, he noticed that the flowers were planted in the ground. _But Sho only set them in front…_ As he thought this, he could have sworn he heard Shinji chuckle quietly next to him. Smiling, he whispered, "Thank you," to the wind and pulled away from Sho. "Let's go home." The younger vampire nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Nii-chan," Sho called warmly, a silent tear falling down his cheek to his chin, falling onto the flowers. He turned back to Kei, entwining their fingers together as they slowly made their way back home…

* * *

Kei walked into the house several hours after they returned home from Shinji's grave to find the patio door open slightly. Moving forward a few feet, he saw Sho sitting underneath the small awning (keeping himself out of the rain), staring out into their small backyard, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. He made his way over slowly, knowing that the vampire was thinking about the past. Opening the glass door wider, he leaned in the frame and said gently, "You okay?" Sho took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed. 

"Yeah," he replied, not turning to look back at Kei.

"I…" Kei paused, the atmosphere between them rather tense. "I know you're feeling down, so I went out and got you a milkshake." He held out the cup, waiting. Sho took the cigarette out of his mouth, holding it between his fingers, and turned around. He looked up at the blonde vampire, his azure eyes dead.

"I don't want it," he told Kei, turning around again and ignoring the vampire once more.

Kei sat the milkshake down behind Sho and without another word, he slipped back inside, closing the door. When he knew the older vampire was inside, Sho turned around and grabbed the cup. He took a sip and smiled softly. "Chocolate…" he mumbled to himself. Quickly, he put out his cigarette and flicked the remainder of the stick into the backyard. He continued to drink the dessert Kei had bought him, not realizing the vampire was sitting on the couch inside watching him with a smirk.

* * *

A half-hour later, once Sho had finished the milkshake, Kei waked back outside and sat down next to the brunette. Without saying a word, he held out a pink box and made Sho chuckle. 

"Strawberry pocky," he said with an amused smile on his face. He took the box gratefully and stuck one of the pink sticks in his mouth. He handed it back to the vampire, who took a stick as well.

"See? I know how to cheer you up," Kei said softly.

"Yeah," Sho replied in a downtrodden voice. "I can't stop thinking about that day and…and how I could have prevented it."

"Do you know that for a fact?" Kei asked. "Maybe _you_ would have gotten killed, too."

"Can't I still think that I could have made a difference?" Sho sobbed gently, tears filling his eyes. Without hesitation, he pressed himself against Kei and cried into the vampire's shoulder. Kei hugged Sho lovingly and whispered in his ear.

"If you keep thinking you could have done something, you will never heal." Sho stared up at him, tears still falling.

_**'Cause I don't love you and you don't love me.**_

_**You cause a commotion when you come to town;  
You give 'em a smile and they melt.**_

"I know…"

And with that, he placed his hands on the side of Kei's head and launched them both into a memory…

* * *

"_Shinji!" Sho called downstairs, hoping his older brother would hear him._

"_What, Sho?" Shinji replied, appearing at the bottom of the steps._

"_Is it okay if I take a shower?" he asked timidly. Shinji smiled up at him._

"_Of course. Towels are under the sink in the bathroom."_

"_Thanks!" Sho said, grinning brightly and heading to the bathroom. He closed and locked the door behind him, unsure why he needed to do so, but locking it anyway. Turning on the shower, he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the warmth, his only thought was of Kei…

* * *

_

"_Where the hell is his hair dryer?" Sho muttered as he looked through the small closet next to the sink. "Aha!" He pulled out the black item and plugged it into the outlet. Turning it on and beginning to dry his braids, he looked at himself in the mirror and he could see Kei behind him, his hands placed on Sho's shoulders, kissing his heck softly._

"_My Sho, poor Sho," he could hear his lover saying against his skin. "I miss you already…"_

"_I miss you too," Sho whispered. "I want to come home."_

"_I'm doing this for you," Kei told him and with that, the image disappeared and Sho was alone again. Continuing to dry his hair, Sho's mind began to wander to more serious thoughts._

_**I need to tell Shinji about Kei and I while I'm staying here, **he thought. **And I should tell him sometime soon…maybe I will right now and if he throws me out, I can go back home and see Kei and—**_

_A sudden scream was heard from downstairs and Sho stopped the hair dryer abruptly, sensing something was wrong. "I don't have my guns with me," he whispered to his reflection automatically. He heard shots and what sounded like bodies falling to the floor. "Shit," he said under his breath as pounding footsteps made their way up the stairs. At the last second, he decided to stay in the bathroom and pray they wouldn't break down the door._

"_This door is locked!" A voice said moments later as the man jiggled the doorknob. "Should we try to get in?"_

"_No," a familiar voice replied. **Son…** Sho thought, clenching his fists. "According to the map Chan made, it's just his bathroom and unless you want the bastard's shampoo, it's a waste of energy and time."_

"_Suit yourself," the other voice replied, his footsteps fading away._

_Sho took a deep breath five minutes later when he heard the pair go back downstairs and slam the front door shut. Waiting a bit longer before venturing out of the bathroom, he knew he wouldn't like what he saw. And when he opened the door, he was right. Not daring to go downstairs, Sho managed to make it into a bedroom and hide in the closet, knowing Chan's men would be back and knowing that somehow Kei would come find him._

_He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, beginning to cry…

* * *

_

Kei held Sho tightly, surprised that the vampire had shown him such a delicate memory. _He was going to tell Shinji then…_ Kei thought, knowing the confession would have been the hardest obstacle to get through for Sho. "My poor Sho-chan," he mumbled, burying his face in Sho's silky hair. "Thank you for showing me that." Sho looked up at him, his tears gone. "I always wondered how Chan missed you." The brunette smiled softly.

_**Having lovers and friends is all good and fine,  
But I don't like yours and you don't like mine.**_

"And if he would have found me…?" Sho's question trailed off as Kei smiled back.

"I would have been with you in heaven a heartbeat later." When Sho's expression brightened, he knew the younger vampire was feeling better. "Now, since I know the milkshake and pocky cheered you up, let's go inside and do something fun…that's not perverted in any way."

With a laugh from Sho at Kei's statement, the lovers' stood up and went inside, deciding what they wanted to do…

* * *

Nearly two weeks later on yet another cloudy day, Kei found Sho outside yet again. "Cloudy days are the closest we have to sunny days now," he said to Sho as he stepped onto the patio. 

"Today's the day Toshi died," Sho replied in a flat tone, his gaze never leaving the bunch of flowers that represented a tombstone.

"I know," Kei told him, walking up and standing next to Sho. "I just don't want you to get as depressed as you were on Shinji's death day."

"It's ironic how this day is cloudy, too," Sho mused, obviously ignoring anything Kei said that tried to make him feel better. Knowing he couldn't sway his lover's mood, Kei nodded in agreement.

"It's almost like they're changing the weather just for you." The younger vampire smiled slightly at the thought.

"I already replaced the flowers," Sho said.

"They aren't going to last very long."

_**I got a problem. Can you relate?  
I got a woman calling love hate.**_

"I know."

The pair was silent until Kei spoke up. "Would you like to make a speech?" He asked, glancing at Sho, who nodded.

"Toshi," Sho said in a gentle voice, taking a few steps towards his friend's grave and keeling down in the cold grass next to the still-raw earth. "A little over five years ago, you opened our door and found Kei and me making out on the kitchen table…I was so embarrassed, but you saw past that and didn't think anything of our relationship. Five years ago _I_ opened the door to get the mail and you fell into my arms. Within minutes, you died. It didn't even register in my mind that you were gone until a few weeks later…and even then I still couldn't imagine that you were gone…

"We were always the best of friends, even when you first arrived at the orphanage, but you know this already. I still find it ironic that even at that young of an age it seemed like we had known each other for years. And we even hated Son already, too," Sho added with a small laugh. "We were always so close…and I always loved you like a brother…Shinji did, too. His birthday present to me when I turned four was breaking all of us out of the orphanage…

"Toshi…" Sho took a handful of the cold dirt and held it in his hand. He stretched out his fingers, letting it sift between them, saying softly, "I still miss you everyday." After a few minutes of silence, he wiped the dirt from his hand as Kei mumbled a short prayer. "'Bye Toshi," he said quietly before stepping back inside. Flashing the grave their usual goodbye wave, Kei smiled and followed Sho into their house, knowing the vampire was going to go curl up in bed and try to get some sleep…

* * *

_Kei found himself walking into the kitchen to find Shinji sitting at the table looking as though he were waiting for someone. "Kei," the man spoke softly, looking up at the vampire with dark eyes. "Sit down." Cautious of his lover's older brother, the vampire sat down slowly, his eyes never leaving Shinji's._

"_Are you…waiting for Sho or something?" He asked Shinji, but the man simply chuckled._

"_You're thinking this is a dream, aren't you, Kei?"_

"_Well I **was** until you just said that," he replied with a small smile._

_**We made a vow we'd always be friends  
How could we know that promises end?**_

"_No, Kei. This isn't a dream. I've been meaning to talk to you somehow for quite some time but I wanted you two to visit my grave first…otherwise it would be irrelevant for me to come talk to you. And you would have just thought it was a dream…" Shinji paused, letting the words sink in._

"_All right. Go ahead and start." Kei placed his hands on the table and folded them quickly, knowing this conversation was not going to be friendly._

"_Kei," Shinji said in a serious tone. "You've known me for thirty years. You've known Sho and Toshi for that long, too. And only about twenty-nine years into our friendship did I realize that you and Sho were in love…I couldn't fathom it. I couldn't imagine it…you'd come home from feeding and fuck my little brother every night—don't stop me, Kei—" For the vampire was about to protest Shinji's choice of words. "—And it sickened me. I never liked you in the first place, Kei. Even if you did save my life, I still didn't care. You were a monster in my eyes and you would never change._

"_But…I always wondered how I had missed all of those clues that Sho loved you. Any time when he was still a preteen and younger and would get hurt or start crying, he'd always make me bring him to you. Not me, his older brother, **you**. The vampire that I despised. Even though you raised him…" The man's voice softened greatly and Kei knew that what Shinji was going to say was sincere. "I'm his older brother…he's not supposed to ask for some strange monster he just met…I was supposed to be the father figure and I think that was one of the reasons why I rejected you…" There was a long pause before the concerned brother continued._

"_I've been watching you from Heaven, Kei. I've seen how he looks at you—how loving his gaze is…how he always turns to you…how you always comfort him even if it's for the stupidest reasons. How you're both so sincere towards each other and manage to keep your love strong. So I'm asking you, Kei…" Shinji leaned forward and placed a hand on top of Kei's. "Please take care of my little brother, my **only** brother. Watch over him for me…"_

_**I tried to love you for years upon years,  
You refuse to take me for real.**_

"_I will," Kei replied, his voice never faltering. Shinji nodded in response._

"_He's crying, Kei," Shinji said softly. "Wake up and comfort him…you're the only one who can." Kei nodded, agreeing with his lover's brother._

"_I'll always watch after him for you, Shinji." The man smiled warmly and waved goodbye to Kei as he slowly woke up from his dream—

* * *

_

—to find Sho gripping Kei's old teddy bear tightly and crying, just like Shinji had said in his "dream". The vampire looked up at him and let out a soft sob. "Sho," Kei whispered softly. Sho whimpered loudly and collapsed against Kei's shoulder, sobbing freely. After a long period of time, the young vampire calmed down and looked up at his lover.

"Thank you," he breathed as Kei dried his tears and placed a kiss on his forehead, pressing Sho against him and entwining his fingers in the brown hair.

"Go to sleep, my Sho-chan," he whispered against the side of Sho's head. With a soft sniff, Sho curled up against Kei and tried to fall asleep. "I'll be there for you through it all…"

_**It's time you saw what I want you to see,  
And I'd still love you if you'd just love me…

* * *

**_

I passed my driving test and drove myself to school today in my mom's car! And I have five days of normal school left and four days of exams…and a chemistry test tomorrow. Then all of my time will be dedicated to writing this fic. And the sequel, which I've already started in my mind…and partially on paper, too. XD

IMPORTANT NOTE: SMUTNEXTCHAPTER! And it's much happier. And it starts out with a memory, so don't be confused by the italics when you start to read it. I've already started writing it, so I'll try to update a bit faster, but exams are coming up in a few days… But the smut will be good.

Glad you're all back and I'm glad that I'm back, too. I missed writing and now it gives me something to do in classes at school during review times! Please review as always and thanks again. And lyrics are Promises by Eric Clapton.


	16. Chapter 14: Trick or Treat!

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **I don't watch The L Word, but I _love_ House! And I love Sho's speeches—they're so innocent and true and right to the point. It really shows his cute side. Chocolate is good for the soul, but vanilla is good for the sex. XD AND I TOTALLY JUST MADE THAT UP! I thought of that Shinji scene in Public Speaking, but I had it much angrier…and when I finally wrote it, I could only remember the fuck part. XD And I will tell McCaskey that you say hello…

**Kei-Sho: **It wasn't meant to freak you out! It was supposed to be meaningful and symbolic and…something else, too. Oh. And you'll love the smut, trust me. I love it, and I don't usually love the smut that I write.

**Hiroyukishinji: **I probably secretly dedicated this chapter to you on purpose. You never know where my fic is going to go—just like my slap shots in hockey! They may suck one time, but they might be top right corner like a bullet the next time. XD My brothers hate me for it. And I'm glad I've got you hooked. My plan to take over the world using my fic is slowly starting! Bwahaha!

**Fujipuri: **I saw black bean pocky when I was in the Japan section of EPCOT in Disney World, but…it sounded gross, so I grabbed random Decorer pocky. I actually thought about Shinji's position when Sho was little before I wrote that. Seriously, I'd be ticked at my brother if he just wanted to run to some random person you really dislike…and I'm glad I have you hooked, too! _(points to last sentence in Hiroyukishinji's note above)_

**Hoshino Haruka: **WHAT IS IT WITH MEXICO? No offense to you at all, but…it's been coming up for no apparent reason a lot. AND YOU BETTER BE GOING TO SEE PLASTIC TREE WHEN THEY COME THERE! If you don't, I'll probably have to stop writing…(but not really). Pero, me gusta la língua de español. iY tú, por supuesto! …Or something like that. I do love Spanish class, though. Sra. Anderson is quite hilarious.

**Kairi Angel: **Oooh. I don't even dare to read smut at school. I'm at a Catholic school and they monitor where you go, so I'd probably be killed…or thrown into the fires of hell or something…

**Namida: **Well then, that's good that this fic is amusing. I have yet to figure out what it is solely about, though. It's just random fics that run together because of the same main characters…I'm your hero? Thank you!

**Shin: **I'd never sign in at school, either. And wow. Everyone was apparently teary-eyed last chapter. Well, this chapter will change all of that! And I love you too! …Are you sixteen yet or no? …and big trucks like to pull out in front of me whenever I drive by myself…I don't understand it.

**Yvonne: **Your driving sounds like my friend's driving. He was following me home one day and in a 40 mph zone when I was doing 42, I was losing him...a lot. I love meeting random people that love Jrock in malls or wherever. Even though it only happened to me once and the girl was 25, worked at Hot Topic, and had only heard of some stupid band…

**This chapter is dedicated to Hiroyukishinji. **And be glad that there actually _is_ a chapter. XD Just look in the ending author's notes and you'll understand. Next chapter is dedicated to **Yvonne**.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Trick Or Treat!**

_A soft sniffle came from the doorway, catching the lounging vampire's attention. His chocolate eyes glanced over at the front door to find a ten-year-old Sho crying and a fourteen-year-old Shinji trying to comfort him. When the child's eyes met Kei's he darted forward and collapsed into his arms, crying even harder. "What happened?" Kei asked. _

_"A stupid teenage gang robbed him," Shinji replied, walking over and placing a hand on his brother's head. _

_"**What?**"_

_"They stole my candy!" Sho sobbed angrily. _

_"And anything else he had on him," Shinji added. "I told him it wasn't safe to go out trick or treating in Mallepa." _

_"But does Sho ever listen?" Kei asked. "I'll take care of him and cheer him up. You just make sure that Toshi's okay, Shinji." The teen nodded in acknowledgment and left, letting Kei turn his full attention to Sho. "Stop crying, Sho," he said, but Sho wasn't listening to him at all. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" This statement caught Sho's attention. _

_"Play trick or treat with me!" Sho commanded, wiping away his tears. Kei smiled and nodded his head. _

_"All right, but let me make sure I have some candy first!" Kei said, cradling Sho in his arms and going to the kitchen. He rummaged around and pulled out a bag of suckers. The child in his arms squirmed at the sight and reached out for them, but Kei moved them away. "Nuh uh. You said we have to play trick or treat, so you have to wait. And go get your other bucket!" He set Sho down and watched him scurry to his room. _

_**Hey jaded, you got your mama's style  
But you're yesterday's child to me  
So jaded**_

_"TRICK OR TREAT!" Sho screamed, running out into the family room and holding out his bucket in front of Kei's face. Kei smiled and put a few suckers into the plastic jack-o-lantern. Sho squealed in delight and ran around the couch, stopping in front of the vampire again. "Now you're a different house!" He told Kei. _

_"I figured as much," Kei replied. "So what are you supposed to be this year?" _

_"A mime!"_

_"Aren't mimes supposed to be silent?" Kei asked and immediately afterwards, Sho shut up. He put a handful of the candies into Sho's bucket. _

_The child ran around the couch several more times, coming up with a different costume to be each time. "So what are you now?" the vampire asked quickly. _

_"I'm a vampire!" Sho said proudly. "But not just any vampire, I'm Kei!" Kei smiled warmly and dumped the rest of the bag into Sho's bucket. _

_"I'm sure Kei would be happy you're going as him," Kei told him. _

_"Trick or treat," Sho said in a gentler tone, a smile creeping onto his lips. _

_"I'm all out of candy!" Kei exclaimed, holding the empty bag upside down. _

_"Then you get a TRICK!" Sho yelled, lunging at the vampire and knocking him off-balance. The pair fell to the floor in a laughing heap, too caught up in the fun to realize that they had hurt themselves. _

_"Well, it's past eight, so Halloween's over anyway, Sho," Kei said, sitting up. Sho smiled at him and held out a grape sucker. _

_"Here," he said._

_"Oh no, I—"_

_"Please take it, Kei," Sho said with a pout. "You gave me all of these. You can at least have one…" Before the child had the chance to start crying, Kei took the sucker and smiled at Sho. _

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome, Kei."

* * *

_

The innocent memory flashed before Kei's eyes as he sat on the floor in the family room. It seemed like eternities ago when that had taken place, but it hadn't even been twenty years. In the back of his mind, he knew Sho was going to be much happier today than he had been yesterday or for the past few weeks; today was the five-year anniversary of him becoming a vampire. Although he had been changed several hours after Toshi died, it was after midnight, so theoretically, Sho was created on Halloween.

"Trick or treat, Kei," a voice said from behind him. The vampire turned around to find Sho crouched on all fours behind him, the white button up shirt he was wearing completely unbuttoned, exposing his chest.

"Mmm…I'll take the treat," Kei replied, licking his lips. Sho smiled and pulled Kei into a warm kiss, pressing him back into the carpet and pinning him down. "And it isn't even officially Halloween yet…"

"I know," Sho said breathlessly. "But we can have fun with tricks in the meantime."

_**You think that's where it's at  
But is that where it's supposed to be  
You're gettin' it all over me and serrated**_

_"_Oh?" Kei arched an eyebrow.

"We need to feed, Kei-kun."

"I couldn't agree more," Kei said as Sho helped him up. "Actually, I have an idea…"

* * *

"Tell me," Sho whined, tugging at the sleeve of Kei's jacket as the vampire's entered the park. Kei had left Sho wondering what his plan was the entire time they had been walking to the park and the younger vampire hadn't stopped asking. "Please, Kei. Otherwise I'll feel lost if I don't know!" Kei sighed softly. 

"We're going to feed off of the same victim," he told Sho with a shrug. "Not like you understand what that's like yet…but you will." Sho smiled, images forming in his mind.

"So let's find our victim then!" Sho exclaimed. The pair surveyed the park, hoping and waiting for early drunkards to be either leaving the bars or going to the bars they would be attending for the night. "Kei—look!" Sho whispered excitedly, pointing at a young woman walking into the park.

"She's perfect," Kei whispered back. "I'll get her." Sho nodded in agreement and slid back into the shadows underneath a large oak tree, watching as the fool of a woman walked right up to Kei.

"Planning on selling me something?" She spat at him.

"And why would you think that?" Kei asked smoothly.

"Because I saw you conspiring with that pretty-boy who disappeared—"

"I am _not_ a pretty-boy!" Sho hissed through clenched teeth. Kei glanced over at him quickly, obviously hearing him with his vampiric powers, and shot him a warning glare. "Bitch," he added.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken," Kei told her with a soft smile. "You see, that was my wife—"

"That was _not_ your wife!" The woman retorted.

"And you insulted him! I wasn't even going to sell you anything—I was just going to take something…"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" She challenged, completely missing the fact that Kei had referred to his "wife" as "him". With grace and speed, Kei broke her neck in the blink of an eye and held her limp body in his arms.

_**And maybe take a ride to the other side  
We're thinkin' of  
We'll slip into the velvet glove  
And be jaded**_

Sho stalked over angrily and snarled, "Kill her." Kei flashed him a grin and sank his teeth into the woman's neck much deeper than normal. He pulled out slightly and dragged his teeth along the supple flesh, creating a large, bleeding gash.

"Come on, Sho," the feeding vampire gasped, licking some of the blood away. Sho kneeled down on the other side of the limp body and lapped away some of the blood, the taste delicious, yet forbidden at the same time. He gasped a few moments later when his and Kei's tongues met for the briefest moment…

And then he realized what Kei had meant.

"Tease," he managed to breathe as they both continued to gorge on the woman, their tongues touching every once in a while only heightening the sensation. Sho hadn't even noticed the body had been pulled away from him until Kei's mouth crashed into his own and shaking hands trailed up and down underneath his tight shirt.

"Home. _Now_," Kei commanded, pulling Sho to his feet.

"I have an idea, too," Sho replied, smirking devilishly and beginning to walk back home with Kei close behind…

* * *

"I still have no clue what you're doing, Sho-kun," Kei said as he watched Sho pile pillows onto their bed and rearrange them accordingly. 

"Mmm…it has to be perfect before I can tell you!" Sho said, moving a pillow, stepping back to survey it, and moving it back. "That's good enough."

"Good enough isn't perfect," Kei taunted, kissing Sho's shoulder through the thin fabric of his shirt. Sho shuddered slightly and moved away, rummaging around in the side drawer and extracting a small knife. He stripped off his shirt and lied down on the bed, propping himself up on the pillows so he was nearly sitting upright.

"Take your shirt off, too," Sho told the vampire. As Kei did so, he said, "Feeding off of each other while having sex." Kei tossed his shirt on the floor and grinned.

"I thought of that before," he said as he watched Sho drag the blade across his stomach, blood slowly coming to the surface. "But you were still mortal…Just make sure not to cut too deep or else it won't heal fast enough…and you might scar." Sho smiled and beckoned the blonde forward. Kei climbed on the bed and settled himself on top of Sho's waist. Slowly, he leaned down and flicked out his tongue, licking away some of the blood. Sho's hips rotated upwards as the vampire dragged his tongue across his stomach. Once the blood was gone and the wound began to heal quickly, Kei took the blade from Sho.

_**Hey jaded  
There ain't no baby please  
When I'm shooting the breeze with her**_

"Your turn," he breathed against Sho's lips. He made a cut in his shoulder and let Sho begin to drink his blood as he lavished Sho's neck with open-mouth kisses. He trailed his hands down to the waistline of Sho's pants and dipped a finger underneath, earning a breathy gasp from his lover.

"Take them off," he heard Sho say hoarsely. _"Please."_

Kei pulled Sho's mouth away from his shoulder, letting the cut heal, and crashed his mouth into Sho's. Sho growled low in his throat as the pair began to writhe around on top of the bed. Kei managed to unbutton Sho's pants, but could get no further. Sho continued from where his lover had left off and Kei pulled off his own pants. Sho rolled on top of him and pinned him down, grabbing the blade, and making a small cut on the older vampire's lower lip. He leaned down and enveloped the bleeding lip, sucking hard and making Kei whimper uncontrollably.

_"Sho…" _Kei moaned, gripping his lover's shoulders tightly. He took the blade and managed to pry Sho away from his lip and climb on top of him, reversing their positions. He took the blade and made quick, small cuts on Sho's tanned chest and stomach. He did the same to himself and once the blood began to ooze, he let himself collapse on top of Sho. Both vampires moaned loudly, the feel of skin on skin, arousal on arousal, and blood squishing between their heated bodies feeling too good to stop.

Sho kissed Kei messily, trying to convey all of his emotions, but not sure how. The experience was heightening and new and he couldn't get enough of it. The main emotion Kei got out of it, however, was the only one he truly wanted the vampire to realize. "Spread your legs," Kei said, his voice strangely different; it was much deeper and sexier and made Sho tremble.

"Kei-chan…your voice…" he said slowly as he spread his legs, exposing himself.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this with you," Kei said in the same tone that made Sho's body hot. "Ever since we confessed…oh_ god _I've longed for this." He positioned his member precisely, nudging the tip against Sho's heated entrance. "And it's finally happening…" He leaned down and lapped up a bit of blood, the taste making him gasp in delight. "And now you're mine."

"Oooh…" Sho moaned, his back arching a bit as Kei entered him slowly and teasingly. "I'm yours."

_**When everything you see is a blur  
And ecstasy's what you prefer**_

"Say it again," the older vampire said huskily, his erection completely inside of his lover.

"I'm yours," Sho repeated as Kei took his arms and pinned them down parallel with his shoulders. "I'm_ yours." _He continued his lament as Kei began to thrust in and out of him over and over, the statement completely unhinging him._ "Harder…"_ Kei increased his rhythm as Sho began to move his hips in motion to meet Kei's thrusts and hit that spot inside of him that made his back arch farther than he knew it could. "K-Kei—!" He choked out as the dominant vampire wrapped a hand around his dripping arousal. Within a few more hard thrusts, Sho came harder than usual, screaming his lover's name, and Kei came as well, coming deep inside his young lover.

Kei withdrew slowly and lapped up the remaining blood on Sho's torso in a loving manner. He laid down next to Sho, letting out a long breath and relaxing as Sho licked the blood off of him in the same way he just had, taking his time and enjoying the taste.

Kei kissed his lover deeply, caught up in the kiss until he felt warm tears on his cheeks. He pulled away and asked worriedly, "Is something wrong, my Sho-chan?" Sho looked up at him as the blonde wiped away some of his tears for him.

"Nothing's wrong," Sho replied, smiling warmly. "Everything's perfect…that was perfect…" The blonde smiled and pulled the bloodied sheets over them. "You'll have a hell of a time cleaning these sheets up…"

"Maybe it'll be _your _day to do the laundry…" Kei taunted, cuddling up next to Sho and letting a finger trail lazily around Sho's navel. Sho sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know…I just realized that it's the five year anniversary—"

"Of me making you a vampire? Yes, I knew that already," Kei finished, kissing Sho's forehead. "And I'm glad you're feeling much better than yesterday and the past few weeks."

"Mmm hmm," Sho said, his voice slowly filling with sleep. "Not to mention that this was an amazing way to celebrate…"

"We'll have to do this more often now," Kei replied, kissing Sho's shoulder and pulling the blankets around him tighter.

"This is the first time we've actually had sex in God knows how long…" Sho mused, trying to think.

"Since your birthday…so July…"

"July, August, September, October…four months?" Sho's eyes shot open as he said this. "It couldn't have been that long!"

"Sho-chan, go to sleep! It doesn't matter anyway…" Kei said, sighing at how strange his lover could be in his post-orgasmic stupor.

"Mmm…I _am _tired…"

And with that more than obvious statement, the lovers fell asleep hugging each other tightly, knowing their love was stronger than ever after that exciting evening…

_**You're so jaded  
'Cause I'm the one that jaded you…

* * *

**_

Shorter chapter, but it's smut, and you can't prolong that forever. Well, you could, but that would be teasing, and that's not fun…and it's hard to write. xD

So, Ryu's computer killed everything on my flashdrive, which included so much stuff/smut/fics. But it was okay because I sent a few things to Anne, who still has them. And the next day I started working on this chapter again at the house where I babysit. I get home and plug it into my computer, and it "must be formatted" and formatting deletes everything off of it. So let's hope this doesn't happen again or my computer doesn't crash…

Lyrics are Jaded by Aerosmith. Not sure how fast I'll update this time because exams are coming up in a few days…So enjoy the smut and review, as always!


	17. Chapter 15: Armchairs and Blankets

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **It was fluffy…oh yeah! It was. XD Sorry. I'm losing my mind. You and Hyde and not having his pants on…smack him for me and ask him to steal Gackt for me sometime. I LOVE GREY'S ANATOMY! OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT SHOW! The song lyrics in this chapter are actually from one of the saddest episodes—the season finale. I loved when Sho said that he was Kei, it made me squee when I wrote it all three times…sensating. Yeah. That's not a word, but I know what you mean, don't worry. I hope the luck worked on my exams and yes, I still love you for sending me everything back!

**Kei-Sho: **I'm actually quite proud of the smut from last chapter, but if you liked that, then you'll love next chapter's…it's delicious, although it doesn't involve blood…well, it involves blood red silk pajamas, but you'll just have to wait and read!

**Hiroyukishinji: **Awww, you got robbed on Halloween? That's so horrible! ONLY MALLEPA PEOPLE CAN DO THAT! And GOOD. I killed you with the smut. XD Too bad next chapter isn't dedicated to you, too. I'd kill you again. ;D

**Fujipuri: **Yes, I thought of the created on Halloween thing a while ago, but I had to make sure Toshi died in the right month and that sort of stuff (I've already screwed up on times several times…) and it worked out, so I was happy. Oh well, they're giving in to each other's urges next chapter…although it _will_ be Christmas Eve…

**Hoshino Haruka: **iGracias! (did I miss an accent on the i?) I hope it helped. My Spanish exam was actually very easy and the essays were very random. I had to write how to get home from school…so I sat there and counted the stoplights. XD And yes. You better go see Platree because I love Tarou-chan so much! And at my school you can take German, French, or Spanish. I don't like French, bad experiences with German, and I've always liked Spanish…and if you liked that line, you'll love some lines in the smut for next chapter…

**Namida: **Somebody already suggested that. If you missed my author's notes a while ago, I had a dream where I showed Gackt my fic and he pouted and asked why he was on the bottom. XD Since it's KeixSho… but I love the idea of them feeding off of each other while having sex, I just _had_ to write it.

**Shin: **xD Glad you thought so. I really liked it a lot and I'm glad I got _someone_ to blush. You'll be blushing next chapter, too. Oh god, I love next chapter's smut so much! And I need to get a tan, too! But I'm lazy and just automatically get one when I go swimming…

**Yvonne: **Well, I'm glad I could make you less depressed! That's what this fic is here for, when it's not so depressing itself, of course. I do love the picture of you and Yura-sama. You should have randomly asked him to start para para-ing. XD I would have laughed hysterically. Glad you had fun at the convention! The way you described it to me it sounded _amazing_. But you'll like this chapter, so don't worry.

**Ryu: **"Action"-y scenes? XD And I'm glad that you're glad that the smut's back. You'll like next chapter, then! And it's okay, I forgive you, honey. You and partially your computer. Don't take it personally if I have to slap it when I come over sometime again.

**Puptastic25: **Oh god. Pocky highs with me and Kris and decorer pocky…that's not good at all. If you want a _huge_ high, strawberry pocky and vanilla ice cream. XD It's mind melting and gives you amazing realizations. Like what the MS stands for in Gackt MS Camui. XD I'll tell you next chapter notes, unless you realize what it means on your own…

**This chapter is dedicated to Yvonne. **Not sure who else I've dedicated them to, but next chapter is dedicated to…**Hoshino Haruka. **For the rest of you, if I haven't dedicated you one (Ryu, I know what one you're getting, but it's in the sequel, I think. ;D) just tell me in a review, okay? I don't want to leave anyone out!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Armchairs and Blankets**

"I hope these blood stains come out…" Kei called to Sho as he added club soda to the dark brown stains on the white sheets in front of him. As careful as he had been the night before (although it hadn't seemed like it to Sho), a fair amount of blood had still fallen onto the sheets.

"Yeah…" Sho said from the doorway. Kei turned around, worried by the tone of Sho's voice.

"Something wrong, honey?" he asked. Sho looked around hesitantly before pulling his shirt up slightly, exposing his stomach. The blonde vampire gasped. "Y-you're scarring…" The brunette nodded. "Oh, Sho-chan…your skin…"

"That's all your worried about? My skin?" Sho asked angrily, letting go of his shirt. "Do you just love me for my looks and that's it?" And he stormed out of the small laundry room. Kei's anger began to rise as he finished getting the stains out. Tossing the soiled sheets into the washer and turning it on, he walked out into the family room to find Sho sitting on the floor. Walking over briskly, he kneeled down next to Sho and entwined his fingers in the vampire's braids. Quickly, he yanked down hard, earning a cry of pain from Sho.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me I just love you for your looks," Kei growled in a pissed-off tone, glaring at his lover that had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Sho cried out, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I overreacted! Please, Kei-chan, don't hurt me!" These words calmed the blonde down greatly and he let go of Sho's braids, running his hand through Sho's hair apologetically.

"Just please promise me you won't say anything like that ever again."

"I promise," Sho said truthfully. "But…what is your love like?" He asked, quickly changing the subject to something much more loving.

_**We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own**_

"My love…is like…the wind," Kei answered slowly, contemplating. "Every time you feel a soft breeze against your skin, it whispers to you that I love you so much that it's always around you, guiding you though the day, always with you. And…whenever you feel sad, you can just breathe deeply, filling yourself up with my love and keeping yourself alive." Sho smiled warmly. "What's your love like?" he asked back.

"My love?" Sho thought for a moment. "My love is like an armchair…" Kei chuckled at the thought, but Sho shook his head, obviously serious. He stood up, bringing Kei to his feet as well and wrapping an arm around his waist. "It's inclined to recline—" He tilted Kei backwards slightly. "—And sweep you off of your feet." The brunette picked the vampire up and spun around in place once. He sat down on the couch, sitting Kei down on top of him. "My structure is perfect." He wrapped his arms around Kei's waist, making him lean back against his chest. "There's no flaw in design…" Sho leaned forward and whispered in Kei's ear, "A decent buy for you." Kei laughed and leaned back against Sho.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, too," he said gently, closing his eyes and soaking in the warmth of Sho's embrace.

"Kei-chan, it's all right. I forgive you."

"How can you so quickly?" he asked. "I just came in here, pulled your hair, and yelled at you—"

"It's because I love you," Sho said softly. "I can forgive you no matter what you do…if I couldn't, we wouldn't be together for this long."

"Or be married," Kei added.

"Or be married." Sho grinned and placed a kiss on Kei's neck. "Now move—your armchair has to get up and show you something." Kei smiled and turned around on Sho's lap, wrapping his arms securely around the young vampire's neck.

"Maybe my armchair will just be nice and carry me," he suggested, laughing when Sho actually did pick him up and walk to their bedroom. He rested his head on Sho's shoulder and sighed. Lifting his head up suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Sho. "I love you, too," he whispered, placing a final kiss on Sho's pouted lips.

"Nnn—tease," Sho whimpered when Kei didn't continue kissing him. The shorter vampire simply smirked and caught his balance when Sho let go of him quickly, obviously trying to make him fall.

"And what do you have to show me?" Kei asked, watching as Sho opened up his closet and pulled out his guitar case. "You're playing me another song?"

"No," Sho replied, pulling the guitar out and setting it down carefully on the floor next to the case. He opened up a small compartment in the bottom of the velvet-lined case and pulled out a blue spiral notebook. "I'm going to read you this…"

_**We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone**_

"Read me what—" Kei tried to question, but Sho silenced him with a look and began to read.

"_Kei-kun,_

_Just thinking of the past few days brings a smile to my lips and I'm starting to hate it. The last three days was nothing—just a friend taking care of another friend that was sick. It wasn't anything special, but it still makes me happy…I wish it wouldn't—I'm just hurting myself. My thoughts are just wishful thinking that anything will ever happen between us. I'm sitting here in the dark writing this and smiling because it's worth it._"

He stopped reading and looked up at the blonde, whose mouth was hanging open in disbelief, tears slowly welling in his eyes. "Keep reading," he whispered furiously. Sho smiled and continued to read the note he had written.

"_This happiness will be fleeting, I know, but while it's here I'm going to enjoy it. I looked into your eyes without you knowing my feelings and your soft words faded and the world stopped. I was looking into your eyes and my breath caught in my throat and I wondered if my emotions were plastered transparently over my face and even if they were, I don't care. I just wish that I could do that every day for the rest of my life._

"_I know I'm crazy and I know it's dangerous to let these feelings get the best of me, but they are. This is what I feel and this is what's in my head all of the time. So for now I think it's okay for me to look back on the past days and the images and the moments that have been frozen in my brain and smile. I've been glowing since then, I can feel it. From the moment you held my hair when I threw up—_romantic, I know," Sho commented, chuckling. "_—To when you held me in your arms as I fell asleep yesterday, I was trying to suppress my grins._

"_I've had this feeling before, but I suppressed it, and now it's back, but this time it's different. This time you don't have anyone else, so by default that gives me a chance, right? But do I even have a chance in the first place? You seem so hopelessly out of reach. But I know that's not going to stop me. To quote a person from a rerun of a TV show I saw once, 'I hate how I'm so into you.' I just hope I can somehow get past these feelings…"_

Sho closed the notebook slowly, a tear slipping down his cheek. He looked over at Kei to find him crying softly. Smiling sadly, he crawled over to his lover and wrapped his arms around the thin figure. Kei curled himself up in Sho's embrace and cried into the brunette's shoulder.

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

"We should have told each other sooner," Kei managed to say once he had calmed down.

"I know," Sho agreed, kissing Kei's forehead. "But how could we have known…? More importantly, why did my letter have that huge of an effect on you?"

"I don't know," Kei said, drying his face on the back of his hand.

"Maybe I can cheer you up the only way I know how…" he breathed seductively in Kei's ear. Kei shuddered and kissed Sho deeply, their tongues caressing gently. After a few minutes, the pair broke away and smiled warmly, kissing again.

"We're never going to leave this room, are we?" Kei asked after they broke away for the second time.

"Only if you can leave right now…" Sho told him. Kei jumped up and pulled Sho with him, leading then to his old bedroom. He sat down in front of the chest and opened it up as soon as Sho sat down next to him. Moving a few items around, he extracted a large lumpy object. "…Do I want to know what that is?"

"Yes you do," Kei answered, unfolding the object until Sho squealed happily.

"You didn't!" He gasped, reaching out for the cloth. "You kept…my blanket…"

"The one you always used to carry around whenever you wandered around in the house and you'd have it washed with all of my clothes so it would smell like me," Kei said, realizing why the child had always demanded the blanket to be washed with Kei's laundry. He watched Sho unfold the blanket more, a small box falling out of the middle.

"Oh? What's this?" Sho picked up the box, setting the blanket in his lap and taking the top off of the box. "…Oh my god…"

"What? A smutty box?" Kei said jokingly.

"You kept all of my baby teeth!" Sho exclaimed, turning the box so Kei could see the small white objects inside.

"I guess I did…that proves that I love every part of you," he said, taking the box, putting the lid back on, and placing it back in the chest. "Although it seems a bit stalker-like…" He looked back at Sho, who had his face buried in his old blanket.

"I thought you threw this out…" he mused quietly, breathing deeply.

"Nope. I saved it," the vampire told him. Sho looked up at him and smiled brightly, his eyes twinkling with the childish sparkle Kei loved.

"Oh Kei-chan," he said, leaning forward and hugging his lover tightly. "I love you so much!"

"Just because I saved your blanket?"

_**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**_

"Well, that too," Sho said innocently. "Do you have any memories of me losing my baby teeth or me with my blanket?" Kei smiled and nodded.

"They're probably two in one, actually," he said. "You never went anywhere without it…" Placing a hand on the side of Sho's head, he launched them both into a memory…

* * *

"_KEI!" A voice screamed from the bedroom. The vampire sighed loudly and walked to the child's room._

"_What, Sho?" he said, leaning in the doorway. The nine-year-old Sho was sitting up in bed, pillow in his arms, looking rather distressed, his light green and white blanket thrown over his shoulder._

"_The Tooth Fairy didn't leave me anything last night!" He said, obviously hurt._

"_You lost a tooth?" Kei asked. "You know the Tooth Fairy only comes when you tell me first! She's not like Santa—she doesn't see everything." Sho cocked his head to the side, looking confused._

"_Really?"_

"_Really," Kei said. "So since you told me, I can tell the Tooth Fairy and she'll come to visit you tonight. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah," Sho replied, smiling brightly and jumping out of bed, blanket gripped in his hand as he went to the closet to get changed into some clothes…

* * *

_

_Several hours after Sho went to bed, Kei entered the darkened room quietly. He snuck over to the side of Sho's bed and stuck his hand underneath the pillow, leaving a few coins there and taking the tooth. Smiling at the slumbering child, he left the room, going to his own and opening a wooden chest at the bottom of his bed. Extracting a small box from within the chest, he placed the tooth in it along with several other teeth…

* * *

_

_Three years later as Kei sat in the kitchen, Sho walked in. "Morning," the vampire said lazily, flashing a smile at Sho._

_**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**_

"_The Kei Fairy—I mean…the Tooth Fairy didn't visit me last night," the preteen said, a mischievous smile on his face. Kei grinned and shook his head._

"_You do remember that you have to tell me first when you lose a tooth, Sho," he answered._

"_I think you're making that up," Sho told him, sitting down across from him. "I think you're having an affair with the Tooth Fairy." Kei blinked, shocked at Sho's words._

"_You know that in order to have an affair, you have to already be in a relationship, right?" The young child nodded. "Besides, where did you get that idea?"_

"_Well, you always say that I have to tell you so you can tell her since she isn't Santa Kei—I mean Santa Claus—and doesn't see everything," Sho said, blue eyes sparkling. "I think she actually **does** see everything."_

"_Well I would know and she doesn't see everything," Kei replied nonchalantly, trying not to start laughing since Sho already knew neither the Tooth Fairy nor Santa Claus existed._

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do."_

_Sho stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "That's not an answer," he told the vampire._

"_Of course it is. It's just not a very good one," Kei replied, smirking at Sho.

* * *

_

"You always were a smart-ass," Sho told the vampire, punching him softly in the shoulder.

"It's in my nature," Kei replied, gently punching Sho back.

"Kei-chan?" Sho asked meekly. The vampire looked up at him and smiled.

"Hm?"

Sho looked down at his hands and blushed slightly before talking. "I…uh…know there's going to be a full moon tonight with no clouds in the sky and I was wondering if you'd like to…ah…" Kei put a hand underneath Sho's chin, making the vampire look into his eyes as he said slowly, "Lay under the stars with me…?"

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

"I'd love to," Kei replied, twining his fingers with Sho's and pulling them both to their feet. "Go get a blanket or two." He pushed Sho towards the laundry room as he went out to the patio doorway. He figured they would be sitting in the backyard; it may have been small, but it was much nicer and more private than their front yard.

"I could only find one," Sho said from behind him.

"That should be fine," Kei replied, turning around to flash a small smile at Sho.

"Ready?" The taller vampire asked. Kei leaned upwards and pressed his lips to Sho's gently and lovingly. Sho shuddered at the sincere touch and he kissed back with the same emotions. "I take that as a yes." Kei simply opened the glass door and walked outside.

"It's cold," Kei commented as he helped Sho spread out the blanket on the cold lawn.

"Well, we'll keep each other warm," Sho replied as he lied down on the blanket. "Come on." Kei smiled and lied down next to Sho. He rested his head and a hand on Sho's chest, sighing happily when Sho wrapped his arms around him. "The sky's so beautiful tonight…"

"Mmm. But it's not as beautiful as you, of course," Kei said, snuggling closer to Sho. He felt the vampire's arms squeeze him gently.

"Can I tell you again that you compliment me too much?" Sho asked, blushing.

"No you can't," Kei replied, the hand on Sho's chest sliding down Sho's side and stopping at his waist. The vampires stared up at the sky, mesmerized and purely content with just laying in each other's arms. After a long silence, Sho began to sing softly.

_**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**_

"_My love's like an armchair. It's inclined to recline and sweep you off of your feet_." Kei looked up at him, obviously confused. "_My structure is perfect. There's no flaw in design. A decent buy for you—_"

"It's a song!" Kei said. "I thought you made that up!"

"Nope. It's a song. Not a very popular one, though," Sho said, leaning down and kissing Kei's cheek. "I know other ones that are just as cute."

"Cute? Like how?"

"_You know that you are the center of my attention and you leave me no choice_," Sho sang, staring into Kei's eyes. "But the chorus is cuter—_Don't hang up on me, cause I'm hung up on you. Don't tell me how to feel like you always do. I know you're right, I don't want to fight. Is this how our story ends or a new chapter begins?_"

Kei smiled, knowing how true the lyrics were and planted kisses along Sho's jaw line until their lips met. "This definitely isn't staring up at the sky," Sho commented as he helped Kei slide on top of him.

"No. You're my sky because with you, I couldn't be any higher," Kei said, kissing Sho's neck tenderly.

"So I'm made of drugs?"

Kei laughed. "Fine then. It _is_ staring up at the sky because I see the stars in your eyes."

"Complimenting…" Sho mumbled against Kei's lips.

"You know you love it," Kei mumbled back, placing a hand on Sho's head and unexpectedly launching them into a memory…

* * *

_The lonely vampire sat hunched over at the end of a dark alley, the only source of light coming from the lighter he was holding. In his other hand, he held a pen poised above a blank piece of paper. "Just write, dammit!" he cursed. But when he couldn't bring himself to move his hand down and write the final words, he threw the pen to the side and picked up the paper, beginning to read it out loud._

_**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

"_Sho, I don't know how to tell you all of this in a letter, so I'll just keep it short. I ran away for your own good and I hope you'll realize that sooner or later. I just pray that you haven't forgotten about me or all that I've done for you, otherwise my life with you would have been useless and like one long con-artist act. Please—treasure these few words until we're together. I'll be coming home to you, until the day I do… Kei. PS…" The writing on the paper stopped, and Kei sighed._

"_I love you, Sho," he whispered to himself as he tore the paper to shreds. "I need to talk to you…see you…please Sho…"_

_The half-crazed vampire stumbled out of the alleyway and into a phone booth. Reaching into his pocket, he extracted a few coins and inserted them into the phone. Hearing a dial tone, he quickly dialed the phone number he knew by heart. After a few rings, a person picked up. _

"_Hello?" The familiar voice said._

"_Sho," Kei breathed, more to himself than the man on the phone._

"_Wh-who is this?" Sho's scared voice asked. "Why do you know my name?"_

"_I—" Kei said softly into the receiver, but nothing else came out._

"_K-Kei?" he choked. "Is that you? Say something!"_

_With that, the vampire hung up the phone quickly before sputtering out, "I love you—**dammit!**" He swore at himself. "Just tell him!" Slamming his hand on the side of the booth, he yelled in frustration. "I'll never be able to tell him…" he whispered to himself._

"_You're a coward," a forgotten voice whispered in the back of his mind. "That's why you didn't end it when Luka did. And if you would have, you wouldn't be in this mess, completely confused about your emotions and not knowing what to do."_

"_SHUT UP!" Kei screamed, clamping his hands over his ears and sinking to the floor of the phone booth…

* * *

_

"I hate ourselves before we confessed," Sho said, turning sorrowful eyes on Kei. "But I am happy to find out that it _was_ you that called and I wasn't just being desperate…and hopeless."

"I'd never consider you to be either one of those things, honey," Kei replied, curling up on Sho's lap. "And I'd say let's watch the sunrise and fall asleep outside, but…we'd get killed." Sho chuckled softly.

"Should we go back inside?" The brunette asked quietly, arms wrapping around Kei securely.

"No. Let's stay out for a little bit longer…"

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

* * *

**_

Lyrics are Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I found it while looking for songs from Grey's Anatomy…and I seriously love it. Snow Patrol is probably my crack right now. xD Just not Run, because that one's way too sad, if you guys recall that chapter in Lost Memories where Sho kicks Kei out into the rain…and there's too many painful memories from that song, too. But enough ranting about past experiences…

Credit to Sho's little diary entry/letter goes to Kris since they were her own words in a note she wrote to me. Except it was talking to me about the guy she secretly loves and not actually about me.

SUMMER IS HERE! That means more time for me to write, especially while I'm babysitting! The only plans I have are going to Toronto this weekend, Vacation Bible School Monday thru Thursday of that week (I have to teach four year olds. Fun!), and a short trip to Gettysburg the first weekend in August. Not getting a summer job because I don't feel like it, I'm lazy, my mom won't let me, and I've got babysitting 2 or 3 times a week, so that's good enough.

Oh. And my parents got me a car. Just in case you were wondering. :D White Saturn Ion. I love it! Except…it's only a lease. ;-; But still. It's a car!

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The sitting under the stars was actually going to be the beginning of this whole fic if I would have taken it a different way, but I changed it around, so it's randomly in the middle…

TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN THIS FIC IS FINISHED! And then the sequel, of course. I'd never leave you guys without a sequel! At least until I run out of ideas…so please review. We're nearing the end. And then next chapter has hot smut in it! You'll love it, don't worry. ;D

PS – The songs that Sho sings are two songs by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The armchair one is called Love Seat and the one he sings the chorus to is Disconnected.


	18. Chapter 16: Let It Snow!

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **Wanna give me some muffins? I love blueberry! I got a big one from Joe K. at my school. It was so delicious! Coffee at midnight wouldn't keep me up until the next night. My reaction time for caffeine is really weird. It doesn't affect me for a few hours. I love House. He's so hilarious. He's on TV tonight for two hours! And Grey's Anatomy is starting at the beginning on Thursdays now! And the MS stands for Man Sex! Sheeesh. XD But only strawberry pocky and vanilla ice cream mixed will make you realize that…Stupidface (the guy Kris is in love with) needs a ride to Phil's going away party on Thursday and I can't find anyone to give it to him and it's bothering me.

**Fujipuri: **You are always the first person to review. So good. And yeah. When chapters are filled with random scenes that have nothing to do with each other, realize that I was just trying to make it long. XD And I love that song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Their lyrics are so amazing. And I did not know that about baby teeth. That's actually interesting…Ooooh! May I read this fic sometime:D I had some Gakuhai fics in the works, but they were on my flashdrive that died…

**Hoshino Haruka: **Short reviews are all right, don't worry about it. And thanks! I still need a name for it. My friend came up with Snowflake, but I don't really like that one…

**Namida: **I don't know what else is in the chest. A bunch of random crap, I'd assume. Not as much as the chest at my grandma's house, though. But one more item will be revealed next chapter! I'll try to continue as fast as I can!

**Shin: **Well, I was aiming to make someone cry. Was it Sho's letter? Because I nearly cried when I read it when Kris gave it to me about the guy she loves. Stupid high school drama…will it ever end?

**Yvonne: **Oooh, Indiana! That's only a few hundred miles away from me! And your review got cut short. O.o So…All I can say is thanks for reviewing while in Indiana!

**Ryu: **You remind me of a businessman in your reviews. They're short, sweet, and to the point. But I'm glad you like the memories, although there's only one more in this fic, so enjoy it while you can, honey!

**Puptastic25: **Thanks! Maybe I'll let you start editing them before I post, but then you'd get sneak peeks! ;D I'll think about it. I'm usually much more thorough in these recent chapters…

**Kairi Angel: **Woah. That would _not_ be good if your dad read this. My dad may have read some of the earlier chapters of _Dakishimete_ before I started saving them on a disc…xD I love Lil' Sho, but older Sho is freaking sexy. XD Okay, I'll stop ranting.

**Orenji No Taiyou: **Sho has way too many mood swings. I'm thinking about bringing back Kurisutina. XD But not really because she annoys me.

**This chapter is dedicated to Hoshino Haruka. **I hope you're going to see Plastic Tree…_(murderous death glare)_. Because I'd love to see Tarou-chan and all his adorableness. Anyway…next chapter is dedicated to **Puptastic25. **

Next chapter will seem really random, but…don't complain. XD

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Let It Snow!**

Almost two months later, when Sho opened the door to grab the newspaper, he gasped. "…I…think this isn't good…" he said slowly.

"What isn't good?" Kei asked, walking over to see what was worrying Sho. "…Yeah…that's not good."

"I told you we should be watching the weather channel!" Sho scolded.

"How would that help? We can't stop the weather!"

"Yeah, but we could have bought snow shovels or something so we could at least _get out of our house!_" The brunette retorted. "Three feet of snow is _not_ good!" And he was correct. For the past few days, it had been snowing nonstop and there was at least three feet of snow on their front doorstep, not to mention rather large snowdrifts over everything else as far as they could see. "Is the power working?" he asked, turning to Kei.

"Let me check…" Walking over to the kitchen, he opened up the fridge to see if the light inside worked, and it didn't. "Nope. Power's out," he said to Sho.

"Oh wonderful…what are we going to do with no TV and no power?" Sho asked, closing the door with difficulty.

"Mmm…I have a few ideas," Kei said, suppressing a devilish smile by biting his lower lip. Turning around, he opened up the freezer and extracted a box of Popsicles. "I wonder how long the power's been out…these might be…_melting_," he said in the most erotic voice he could. "And that wouldn't be good." Opening the box, he pulled out one of the wrapped frozen sweets and took it out of the packaging. He set the box and the wrapper down on the table and smirked as Sho's eyes widened. Flicking his tongue out to taste the bright red Popsicle, he smiled. "Cherry," he commented. Smirking inwardly to himself, he knew he was about to drive Sho crazy.

He licked one side of the thin Popsicle slowly, letting his tongue caress the very top. Doing this to the other small sides of the treat, he stopped and licked his lips. As he slowly slipped it into his mouth, his eyes trailed down the front of Sho's body, eyebrow arching at him when he saw the arousal he had created. He looked back up at Sho, who went bright red and cleared his throat softly. When nearly all of the Popsicle was in his mouth, he sighed and closed his eyes drunkenly.

Kei heard sudden footsteps, but didn't really care about what Sho was doing until the Popsicle was ripped away from his lips and a warm mouth was in its place, Sho's tongue slipping into his mouth.

_**You can take me to paradise,  
And then again you can be cold as ice**_

"You are a dirty little tease, Kei," he breathed against Kei's lips when he pulled out of the kiss. He trailed a hand down the front of the blonde vampire's body, stopping when he reached the bulge in Kei's pants. "Or were you thinking that it was something other than just a Popsicle?"

"Maybe I was," Kei whispered back. "Or maybe I'm always—"

"Please don't finish that sentence, honey," Sho said, cutting Kei off. Sighing softly, he bent down and picked up the half-eaten Popsicle, tossing it into the sink. He grabbed a towel and wiped up the red puddle that the treat had left. "So how long do you think the power's been out?"

"I don't know," Kei replied, putting the box back in the freezer. "The Popsicle wasn't too melted, though, so I guess not very long…"

"Do we have any candles? It's getting a bit hard to see things in here…even with my night vision," Sho added quickly.

"There's probably some left from our anniversaries."

Sho chuckled, blushing slightly at the memories of past celebrations flashing through his mind and beckoned Kei to follow him into the bathroom. As he kneeled down and pulled out candles from under the sink, handing them to Kei, he suddenly asked, "When was the last time we had a snowstorm this bad?"

"I think you were ten," Kei said, trying to remember. "And you three wanted to build snow forts and have a snow war…"

"Yeah!" Sho said, eyes lighting up as he reminisced. "Do you remember that?" Kei gave him a look as they walked back out to the family room, beginning to place the candles all around them.

"If I didn't, then how could I have just told you what you guys were doing?"

Sho smiled brightly as he walked away. "I guess you're right." And he reappeared with a blanket and several packs of matches…and something else hidden inside of the material. "Will you show me the memory?"

"As soon as you show me what you've got hidden in the blanket," Kei bribed as Sho sat down next to him. The brunette vampire smirked and pulled out a bit of fake mistletoe, dangling it between them above their heads.

"It _is _Christmas Eve…" he taunted, twirling the fake plant slowly.

"Mmm…then we'll have to put the presents out tonight before we go to bed. Good thing we put the tree up last week or else I would have forgotten," Kei commented, slowly leaning towards Sho. Their lips pressed together tenderly for a long moment before Kei pulled away. "Let's set everything up before we start kissing under the mistletoe."

The pair set to work quickly, lighting the candles as fast as they could. As Sho finished lighting the last candle, Kei unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around both of them tightly. "It's already getting cold in here," he commented when Sho pulled him into a warm hug.

_**I'm over my head,  
But it sure feels nice.**_

"Yeah, but we have each other. _Plus,_ you have to show me that memory!" Sho said with a pout.

"So impatient," Kei mumbled against Sho's lips before he launched them into the memory…

* * *

_"KEI! WE'RE GOING TO GO PLAY IN THE SNOW!" A voice screamed at him from the family room._

_"Hey! Wait a second!" Kei called back, storming out into the family room to find Sho, Shinji, and Toshi ready to nearly bolt out the door. "If you're going to go out and play in the snow, you're going to need gloves and things like that so you don't freeze. I don't need to come out and find your dead, frozen bodies laying in the snow." The ten-year-old Toshi let out a squeak of terror._

_"We've got coats!" Shinji said._

_"Yeah, but they don't protect your fingers or anything like that, so give me ten minutes and I'll be back with hats and gloves and whatever else." Kei walked over to the front door and left, returning nearly fifteen minutes later with three hats, three pairs of gloves, and three pairs of boots._

_"Wow! Thanks Kei!" All three of them said, grinning brightly and beginning to put the items on. In a flash, the children were out the door. Kei watched them amusedly for a few minutes from the front door as Shinji and Toshi worked against Sho and began to build a fort for themselves. The ten-year-old began to pout until he caught sight of Kei in the doorway._

_"Kei!" He called with a whine. "They're being mean!"_

_"How are they being mean exactly?" Kei asked, smiling._

_"They're teaming up against me! That's not **fair**!"_

_"What do you want me to do about it?" he said._

_"Be on my team," Sho replied. "Please?" he added quickly._

_"Okay," Kei said with a sigh, giving in to the child's wish. He went to his bedroom and put on an old pair of gloves and his red jacket. Returning outside, he found that Shinji and Toshi were already beginning to make a pile of snowballs. Walking over to where Sho was still trying to work on his fort. "Work on making snowballs. I'll finish the fort," he commanded. Sho squealed in delight and began to work on a pile of snowballs while Kei finished the snow wall easily._

_As he moved to go behind the wall he had just finished, a snowball hit him in the side of the head. "SON OF A—" he snarled, making sure to not swear. "You're gonna pay!" And with that, he took one of the snowballs Sho had made and whipped it at Shinji, hitting him in the chest and knocking him backwards._

_"THE WAR HAS BEGUN!" Toshi screamed, bombarding Kei and Sho with snowballs…

* * *

_

"Let's go have a snow war!" Sho said.

_**You can take me anytime you like,  
I'll be around if you think you might love me baby,  
And hold me tight.**_

"You know you're too lazy to even get up right now, Sho-chan!" Kei said, curling up in his lover's lap and staring at the lit candles all around them. "And if it wasn't so damn cold in this house already, this would be romantic."

"I think it's perfectly romantic right now," Sho whispered, hugging Kei tightly. The vampire purred happily and turned around, resting his head on Sho's shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Kei sighed loudly. "So what else is there to do besides sit here while the power's out?" he asked.

"Mmm…cuddle on the floor?" Sho suggested.

"Because the floor is so comfortable?" Kei said jokingly.

"Of course!" Sho replied, nuzzling his nose against Kei's neck. "We'll come up with something _sooner_ or later…"

* * *

Sho entered the bedroom that night, earning a small gasp from Kei. "You have silk pajamas?" the vampire said as Sho crossed the room. He was wearing a pair of blood red silk pajamas; the pants were long and the long-sleeved shirt was button up with the first few buttons undone. 

"Found them in the bottom of my drawer," Sho replied, climbing onto the bed and on top of Kei, hovering over him. Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's neck and smiled widely.

"Well, they suit you just fine," Kei said. He let one of his hands travel down Sho's back to the vampire's ass, cupping it gently. "Mmm…and no underwear underneath such _thin_ cloth…" Sho smirked and flicked his tongue out, tracing over Kei's lips.

"Only for you, my little teasing vampire," he breathed, crashing his lips against Kei's and slipping his tongue into the waiting mouth. Kei let his other hand trail down the front of Sho's body, stopping over the large bulge in the front of his pants. "_Dirty_," Sho growled when Kei squeezed his erection roughly. He ground his hand into Sho's arousal, smiling wickedly when Sho moaned. "Fuck," he gasped, hips thrusting against Kei's hand forcefully. Kei chuckled darkly.

"You don't want to come just from my hand, do you?" he asked, tongue tracing along Sho's jaw line. Sho shook his head furiously and ceased the movement of his waist, although Kei's hand continued to grind against Sho's arousal.

"Your hand just felt too good…" Sho replied, mouth falling open in ecstasy and a loud moan escaping when Kei sucked hard at his neck, leaving a dark mark, claiming Sho as his.

"Well then, if my hand feels that good," Kei purred, letting his seductive sentence trail off. Sho leaned down and melded his mouth with Kei's. The blonde vampire let his hand trace up Sho's chest and unbutton the silk top. Gently, he pushed it off of Sho's shoulders and let it slide down Sho's arms, leaving his torso completely unclothed.

_**Think I'm looking on the dark side,  
But everyday you hurt my pride**_

"Kei," Sho gasped as Kei's wandering lips made their way down his neck. "_Please_—fuck me…"

"Who said anything about that?" Kei asked, hands sliding down to Sho's waist and guiding it forward so that it crashed into his own.

"_Oooh!_" Sho moaned, eyes rolling and mouth falling open. "Again—oh please _again_…" Kei obeyed and thrust their hips together again, the feel of their clothed arousals touching so vigorously turning him on and making him much harder. "I love when you're so **_in control_**." The smaller vampire growled at the statement and let his hands slip underneath the rather thin cloth, squeezing Sho's ass hard.

"My Sho…" he whispered, a hand trailing to the front of Sho's waist. He let one finger trace over Sho's erection, making Sho's head thrash from side to side.

"_Please_," Sho begged again, cerulean eyes pleading with the dominant vampire lying underneath him. "O-off." The vampire pulled off the crimson pajama pants and threw them on the floor, reveling in the beauty of Sho's naked body. "If you like me like this," the brunette said, eyes dripping with lust. "Maybe we should do a photo shoot sometime…"

"That would be too hard not to touch you while you posed in such delicious positions…" Kei replied as Sho pulled off his own pants since he hadn't worn a shirt to bed. "I can barely keep my hands off of you right now."

"Maybe you should take your hands off and put something else _in_," Sho suggested, rolling over onto his stomach.

"You are too eager, Sho."

"You are too sexy, Kei."

Kei smiled warmly and climbed on Sho, placing his hands on Sho's shoulders. "Hands and knees, honey," he commanded, and the vampire obeyed, raising himself onto all fours. "And spread your legs." He did this as well, eager for Kei to take him. The vampire kneeled between his legs. "Tsk, tsk. You _are_ eager. Too bad I don't have a leash of some sort…" Kei leaned down and licked one of Sho's shoulder blades. "I think you're already obedient enough…" He heard a breathy gasp from Sho. "What do you say?"

"_Fuck me,_" Sho growled, fingers curling into the sheets as Kei obliged and thrust inside of him harshly. "_Ooh—_Kei-chan!" he nearly yelled as the vampire's nails were dragged down his back.

_**I'm over my head,  
But it sure feels nice**_

"Perfect," Kei breathed, seating his entire member inside of Sho. "You're always so perfect…"

"Only because…you're in me," Sho gasped when Kei pulled out slowly and thrust back in. The vampire yelped in pleasure when Kei started a series of small thrusts and pushed and pulled Sho's hips in time with his thrusts.

"Do you like it like this?" Kei asked, thrusting in extremely far. Sho clenched his teeth; Kei had never pushed inside of him that far before and it drove him crazy, the feeling of pleasure in his stomach pooling much more rapidly than before. "Or like _this_?" He changed the angle he was at and thrust in just as far again, this time making Sho's back arch impossibly.

"Yes, _yes_, **_yes!_**" Sho screamed, body convulsing in pleasure. "Do that _again…"_ Kei did it again, watching Sho's body react to the immense pleasure he was receiving. Seeing his lover react like that made him even harder.

"You're making me way—too—hard," Kei growled between thrusts. Sho simply howled in ecstasy as Kei continued to pound into him impossibly farther and farther each time. "But I can tell that you're…close." He loosened his grip on Sho's waist and let one hand snake underneath to curl around Sho's throbbing erection. "Come for me."

Sho's head snapped back and he screamed Kei's name in praise as he came harder than he ever had. The muscles of Sho's body tightened around Kei's member and the vampire came as well a few moments later, nails digging into Sho's lower back. He withdrew quickly and collapsed onto the bed next to Sho, who was panting heavily. "Maybe I should wear those pajamas more often…" Sho thought out loud.

"Or _not_ wear them," Kei said amusedly, curling up in Sho's arms.

"I do love when you're so controlling, though."

Kei simply chuckled wickedly and didn't reply. "Wait. Didn't you want me to be reading you a children's book?" Sho smiled brightly and nodded.

"_The Night Before Christmas_!" he commanded. "It's on the dresser."

"All right. I'll read it to you, honey," Kei replied. "But you put your pajamas back on and grab the book while I try to clean up the sheets."

The vampires climbed out of bed; Sho rummaged around on the floor and slipped his pajamas back on while Kei found a towel and wiped up Sho's bodily fluids off of the sheets and put his pants back on as well. As Sho grabbed the rather old book, Kei threw the dirtied towel on the floor and climbed under the covers. Sho was about to follow him, but he quickly left the room, reappearing a few moments later with several heavy blankets. He slid under the covers, spreading the blankets around on top of them.

"Hey. If the power's still out, the heat isn't working. We'll need to keep warm," Sho told him smartly. He curled up next to Kei, resting his head on Kei's shoulder and handing the blonde the book. Kei wrapped an arm around Sho's shoulders and opened the book.

"'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house," Kei began. He glanced down at Sho, who was staring at the pictures on the page, amazed and intrigued like a little child. Placing a quick kiss on Sho's forehead, he continued to read. "Not a creature was stirring—not even a mouse…"

* * *

"'Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night,'" Kei finished, closing the book. He looked down at Sho, who was fast asleep against his shoulder, mouth slightly agape. "You're so adorable," he whispered, brushing Sho's hair out of his face. The brunette's face twitched slightly, but relaxed right away. "I love you, my Sho-chan…" Managing to set the book on the floor safely, he pulled the masses of blankets tighter around them and fell asleep, his head resting on top of Sho's…

_**I'm over my head,  
But it sure feels nice…

* * *

**_

**IMPORTANT NOTE: _DAKISHIMETE_ IS BEING REDONE! **With some amazing help from **puptastic25**, _Dakishimete_ is being edited and I'll be updating what chapters are edited so far. So thank **Puptastic** if you get the chance!

Lyrics are Over My Head by Fleetwood Mac.

Sorry that it took so long to update. I went to Toronto a few weekends ago to see the Lord of the Rings play, which was amazing and I would recommend seeing it if you're a fan of the books. And my parents are restricting my time on the computer, mostly my dad, so I can only be on it early in the mornings and late at night. But I'll start babysitting next week, so I'll have lots of time then and updates will be a lot faster!


	19. Chapter 17: A Holly, Jolly Christmas and

**NOTES:**

**Anne: **We hate stupidface now. Except not really. He's just really, really stupid. And as long as you had fun at prom then I forgive you for missing Taroukins and the beloved Plastic Tree band. XD Yes, I call Ryuutarou 'Taroukins'. So sue me. XD But Toshi's ghost could get in since he can float through things! And Popsicles and Concert on a Hill at my school do not mix. Just ask Ryu. He'll agree. …You don't like any sort of weather, do you? I only like it when it's above 80F or below 30F. Above 80 is good for swimming, below 30 is good for playing hockey on the ice rink. No, no, no. Keep the shirt on but make Sho take it off seductively! And now my mind's in the gutter…

**Fujipuri: **Aww! Super-slow dial-up speed is not good. I don't know how I lived with it before…and wow. You're traveling all over the place! And yes there's snow in Mallepa. In the chapter where they go to Osaka, there's a littering of snow or something. But yes. For the sake of smut, there is.

**Essenity: **OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK! I'd give you presents…but that's impossible over the Internet. XD You have missed a crapload of stuff, so I hope you're all caught up on the chapters. I've been good. I'm quite glad that it's finally summer…but summer's already half over. So…you missed nothing, I guess.

**Hoshino Haruka: **The dirtiness makes up for the lack of updating fast, okay? Okay. And my car is named Storm. After Gackt's song (which I love) and the X-Man. And _Dakishimete_ is finished. There aren't many changes, really.

**Hiroyukishinji: **…So that scene killed you twice? XD GOOD! It was meant to do that. It wasn't actually supposed to turn into smut; it was just supposed to be Kei doing something…or something…I don't really remember anymore…

**Shin: **Yay! It made someone go 'aww!'. That's what I was aiming for the whole time! And the fact that I love snow made it so much fun to write. THAT'S ALWAYS BOTHERED ME, TOO! But I've realized that Kei seems to be the stronger, more dominant one since Sho seems to be much more childish and so it's just natural for him to be in control…? Something like that. Sho will be on top a few times in the sequel, don't worry.

**Yvonne: **…It cut you off again. XD I don't think you can do the less than sign for some reason. And yeah. You don't get too much snow in Florida. But move up here to Detroit and you'll get lots of it!

**Ryu: **Are you saying that my fic induces insomnia? Because that's not good for those people on Lunesta…or maybe it is. XD I'm not sure. AND I KEEP FORGETTING TO TELL YOU. I was watching a MST3K last night (it was the Hobgoblins and it was extremely stupid), but this guy was stuck in a fantasy with one of those phone sex lady people and he was driving her somewhere and said, "Do we have time to stop for some Pop Rocks and whip cream?" And I almost lost it.

**Puptastic25: **Yeah, but I still find stupid ones every once in a while and it annoys me and I'm too lazy to go and reupload it and change it, so I just let it be…

**Kodoku Mousou: **You're welcome for the lemon. Always glad to provide it for people! You need a common sense brick thrown at you? Go to my math teacher. He actually has one in his desk. xD

**Orenji No Taiyou: **That's the reasoning for everything in this fic: _It's Kei and Sho and they can do whatever the hell they want!_ XD I would have been laughing, too. Like I was babysitting for this two-year-old girl and she fell backwards and landed on this soft brush and I said, "You landed on your—oh wait…" And then I started laughing.

**This chapter is dedicated to Puptastic25. **I'm probably going to stop the dedications, though. Except I don't want the rest of you fans to feel bad…so then this last chapter (since it's extra long) is dedicated to all of you as well! Oh, but Ryu still gets his own little chapter in the sequel because it's totally meant for him. xD

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: A Holly, Jolly Christmas…and Honeymoon?**

"Merry Christmas, love," Sho breathed in Kei's ear. The still half-asleep vampire felt warm lips pressed against his and he couldn't help but kiss back, a hand going to rest on the back of Sho's head. "I love the presents you got me," the vampire whispered, making Kei open his eyes and glare at him. "Joking, joking." He laughed softly and traced a finger over Kei's lips. "But you should have seen the look on your face."

"Maybe my only present to you was last night…" Kei said.

"I'd accept that as a perfect gift…as long as you give it to me again."

"It _was_ a lot of fun," Kei commented. "Luckily we were smart and put our presents under the tree last night. And I snuck out a little after you fell asleep and hung up your stocking—"

"Or cheated on me with Santa!"

"I thought _I _was Santa!" Kei protested.

"Then you cheated on me with yourself!" Sho exclaimed, but started laughing as soon as the words left his mouth. "That sounded really, really bad."

"It did," Kei agreed. "But let's put some warmer clothes on because I can already tell it's still freezing in here. And _then _we'll go open up the presents." Sho smiled and got out of bed, pulling Kei with him over to the dresser, standing up in front of the mirror.

"What should I wear?" Sho contemplated. Kei let a hand trail down Sho's chest, undoing several of the buttons of his shirt.

"Anything looks good on you, honey," Kei whispered, planting kisses on the exposed part of Sho's chest.

"I know, but if you keep kissing me, we'll never get to our presents!" Sho whined. Kei pushed himself away from the vampire and rummaged around in the dresser, pulling out a pair of red sweatpants and a long-sleeved black shirt for himself while he handed Sho a black hooded sweatshirt and black sweatpants.

_**I broke into your house last night  
And left a note at your bedside**_

Once they both had changed, Kei wrapped his arms around Sho's waist and stared up at the brunette. He smirked wickedly and dragged a finger over the dark mark on Sho's neck that he had left the night before. "You're still mine," he purred, leaning upwards and tracing his tongue over the mark.

"Kei-chan," Sho said in a coaxing voice. "I love when you try to seduce me, but it's not going to work where there are _unopened presents_ in our family room!" Kei sighed and walked over to their closed door, opening it slowly.

"Once this door is completely open, I give you permission to run," he told the excited vampire. "Three…two…one—" And in a flash, Sho was sprinting out the door and to the family room, squeaking in delight at the pile of presents under the tree and an overflowing stocking hanging from the wall. "You are _such_ a _seven-year-old!"_ Kei told him when he finally made it to the family room. Sho was digging through his stocking, but stopped to look up and grin at Kei.

"But Santa got me pocky! And e-ma!" Sho said, waving the packages of candies around. Kei smiled and sat down in front of the couch, watching Sho sort through the candy that he had put in his stocking.

"There's more than just the stocking, honey," Kei said softly, reminding Sho of the presents under the tree.

"RIGHT!" Sho exclaimed, crawling over to the tree and beginning to sort them into separate piles. "Me…me…me…me…you…you…me…me…you…"

"How many are for me exactly?" The blonde asked, moving closer. "They all seem to be for you."

"Oh…here's a _ton_ for you!" Sho managed to pull the rather large pile of presents out from under the tree and place it in front of Kei. "Hmm…I think that's all of them. Shall we take turns?"

"You first," Kei said. "Or else you'll start opening one while I'm opening one of mine." Sho smiled and sat down next to Kei, grabbing one of his presents and ripping the wrapping paper to shreds to reveal a small box. Taking the top off, he found a sterling silver bracelet with a locket on it. He opened the locket to find a picture of Kei on one side and a picture of himself on the other.

"I love it!" Sho said in a loving tone as he put it on his wrist. "It's beautiful…"

"You're welcome," Kei replied as Sho leaned over and kissed him warmly.

"Open one!" Sho commanded, watching excitedly as Kei picked out a box and unwrapped it.

"W-where did you find it?" Kei asked breathlessly as he pulled out the brand new 'Safe Sex Forever' shirt.

"I bought a red t-shirt and drew it on there just by looking at your old one. Which was really hard since yours is fading a lot," Sho told him.

"Thank you so much!"

"Mmm…why don't we just thank each other when all of the presents are opened? Otherwise this could take a long time…" Sho suggested, beginning to open another present as Kei gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"All right," Kei agreed, starting on another present as well. Sho started laughing when he finished opening the last present.

"You're giving me your smut fic that you wrote about us?" He said through his laughter and partial embarrassment.

"…You're giving me a photo shoot of yourself?" Kei asked, gaping at the pictures in his hand. Sho set his present down and crawled over to sit down in front of the stunned vampire.

_**I'm far too shy to speak to you at school  
You leave me numb and I'm not sure why**_

"Keep looking, love," he breathed.

Kei looked at the first picture. It was Sho sitting in their bathtub, which was filled with bubbles and rose petals, a glass of champagne in his hand. The look of pure sex on his face made Kei moan. "Sho-chan," Kei said, flipping through the pictures that continually got more and more graphic and seductive. "G-god…"

"Mmm, you're welcome," Sho purred as Kei stared at the last picture, which was Sho on their bed, completely naked, his waist barely covered up by a pure white sheet. He was "fast asleep", a few rose petals on his chest and the sheet around waist. "I can see these made you…happy…" He brushed his hand over Kei's clothed arousal. Kei sat the pictures down next to him and tackled Sho to the floor, kissing him furiously. Sho slipped his tongue into Kei's mouth and cried out softly when Kei sucked on it.

"Don't tease me with pictures of yourself," he breathed against Sho's lips. Sho simply whimpered. "Now, back to the presents, I assume?" The brunette nodded, and pushed Kei off of him, grabbing another present and beginning to open it…

* * *

Nearly an hour later when the vampires were cuddling with each other on the floor of the family room, implying thanks to each other, their front door opened. "Merry Christmas!" A voice exclaimed. They turned to smile warmly at the intruder.

"Merry Christmas, Kurisu," Sho said, mewling when Kei's hand stroked through his hair; automatically, he curled up closer to his lover.

"How did you make it through all the snow?" Kei asked as Kurisu brushed the snow off of her pants.

"I _walked through it_," she told him blatantly, walking over and sitting down on the couch. She reached down and patted Sho on the head. "You look just like a kitten in Kei's arms." Sho smiled adorably and purred.

"So what are you doing here?" Sho asked.

"Giving you two your Christmas gift!" Kurisu replied with a smile.

"But we didn't get you anything!" Sho said, sitting up in Kei's lap.

"Yes we did," Kei corrected, running a finger down the bridge of Sho's nose. "I sent her a basket of chocolate chip muffins."

"How you know my favorite kind of muffin is still a mystery to me," she said, pulling a small box out of her coat. "Here." Kurisu tried to hand it to Kei, but Sho grabbed it.

"He likes opening presents," Kei whispered to her as Sho ripped the paper off and opened the small box.

"What is it?" he asked, holding up the envelope.

_**I find it easier to sit and stare  
Than push my limbs out towards you right there**_

"It's a reservation to the Delta Chelsea hotel on the nicer side of Mallepa," she explained. "Some of my regular patients give me presents and this year, I thought I should give them to you this year. I usually end up going by myself or maybe a 'boyfriend'…"

"Boyfriend?" Sho said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Not really. It's usually just a guy that I lead on and end up killing him," Kurisu answered. "But…I really don't want to go this year, and I realized that you guys have never had a honeymoon." The lovers looked at each other.

"Oh my god, you're right," Kei breathed, looking up at her. "I never even thought…"

"Thank you!" Sho said, grinning brightly. He got up and hugged Kurisu. "I've always wanted to go on a honeymoon!"

"Mmm…you _are _the wife," Kei commented.

"Am not!" Sho protested, letting go of Kurisu (who was laughing at them) and sitting down on the couch next to her.

"When are the reservations for and for how long?" Kei asked, sitting down on Sho's lap; Sho automatically wrapped his arms around Kei's waist.

"Today and for the whole weekend," she answered.

"So we can leave once we pack?" Sho asked excitedly; Kurisu nodded. "I've never been on a vacation before!"

"Mmm…well then…" Kei said suggestively, biting gently at Sho's neck.

"Still oblivious…" Kurisu said with a sigh.

"You have to realize by now that I do it on purpose, Kurisu," Kei told her. "But thank you so much. Muffins can't compare—"

"Muffins are _better_," she assured him. "Just…have a good time, okay?"

"Okay!" They both said.

"Now, since I can see that it's going to take you guys a while to pack, how about I clean up out here while you guys start packing?" Kurisu offered.

"Deal," Sho said, cradling Kei in his arms and carrying him to their bedroom.

"But you're just going to make _me _pack everything!" Kei whined loudly as Sho walked down the hall. Kurisu shook her head in amusement and began to pick up the destroyed wrapping paper. Carrying an armful of it over to the kitchen, she tossed it in the garbage can, dragging the can back to the family room to continue cleaning…

Meanwhile, Kei and Sho were trying to decide what they needed to bring on their short trip. "Not too much. We'll be back in three days," Kei said as Sho started throwing things into their suitcase.

_**My heart is bursting in your perfect eyes  
As blue as oceans and as pure as skies**_

"So then what do I need?" Sho asked as his lover sorted through the clothes he had just put in the suitcase. Kei pulled out three pairs of leather pants and three t-shirts, one of them being long-sleeved.

"And grab your pajamas, too," Kei told him. "And underwear. And a swimsuit."

"S-swimsuit?" Sho stuttered, pulling out a pair of blue swim trunks.

"There's probably a pool somewhere in there," Kei told him, joining him over at the dresser and pulling out clothes for himself. "Found my bathing suit!" He held up a pair of red swim trunks, placing them on the pile of clothes he had pulled out and carrying it all back to the suitcase. "Do you need anything from the bathroom?"

"Not that I know of. Do you need your makeup?" Sho asked, walking over and setting the rest of his clothes in the suitcase.

"Mmm…I think I'll start to go without it," Kei replied, zipping the suitcase shut. He turned to find Sho smiling at him.

"Good," he whispered, leaning down and kissing him softly. "You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself or your appearance because you'll always be beautiful in my eyes." Kei couldn't help but blush at Sho's words. He pulled Kei into another kiss, not noticing Kurisu watching them from the doorway. Sho slipped his tongue into Kei's mouth, arms wrapping around his waist. Kei moaned and pressed himself against Sho.

"I love you," Kei said when the kiss stopped.

"I love you, too," Sho said back.

"And I love how you two don't care that I watch you make out," Kurisu said, making Kei and Sho glare at her.

"I think we need to start locking the door when Kurisu's over," Sho shot.

"Well, I can always take my present back, you know," she said, waving the envelope in front of her.

"But I want a honeymoon!" Sho whined, putting on a puppy-dog face.

"How could I _ever_ say no to you?" Kurisu asked sweetly. "Come on, I'll give you guys the formal going away thing…"

"You're _still_ making fun of me about that!"

"Oh shut up, Sho," Kei said, grabbing their suitcase. He looked at Kurisu and winked and the pair couldn't help but start laughing.

"Stop!" Sho said, stamping his foot down angrily.

"Mmm, sorry, honey. We'll stop," the blonde replied, placing a soft kiss on Sho's cheek. "Let's go, then."

_**I struggle for the words and then give up  
My heads up with the birds on the t-hut**_

Sho's mood brightened greatly when he was finally seated inside of their cream-colored convertible (but they had the top up). "How far away is this place?" he asked.

"Not more than a fifteen minute drive…in good weather conditions," Kurisu told him. "A lot of the streets haven't been plowed but the nicer people in Mallepa at least took snow shovels and dug some paths for cars and people to go down."

"Good. Otherwise we'll be stalling a lot," Kei said, starting the car up and turning on the heat.

"I don't think it will take more than forty minutes to get there…"

"Thanks for warning us," Sho said. "Can we leave?"

"You're asking _me_ for permission?" she said, giving Sho a strange look.

"_I_'m the one driving, Sho-chan," Kei commented, putting the car in drive. "Thank you so much, again, Kurisu!"

"No problem!" she said, waving her hand to disregard the thank you. "Have a good time, you two!"

"We will!" They chorused happily as Kei managed to get the car out onto the road and into two of the paths that had been dug.

"Let's hope this doesn't take too long," Sho said, rolling his window up to keep the heat in. "I'll die of anticipation."

"But you _can't_ die!" Kei told him. "You're a vampire."

"You know something," Sho said, turning to look at Kei. "Can you just shut up and not be right for once?" The older vampire smirked and continued to drive…

_**A little piece of mind that I know better  
That the plain disgrace of all my letters…

* * *

**_

Within a half hour, the vampires made it to the twenty-eight-story hotel and had parked in the underground garage. "This place is huge!" Sho said, staring around wide-eyed as they stood in line to check in at the front desk. "Is it going to be weird that we're checking in at two in the morning?" he asked.

"I have no idea. If they ask why, I'll figure something out," Kei assured his lover. But the hostess hadn't asked any questions and had simply given them their key card and told them that their room was on the seventh floor. They quickly rode the elevator up, eager to see their room.

"I can't wait!" Sho whispered excitedly.

"Sho-kun," Kei said, grabbing Sho's arm as the elevators door opened so that he wouldn't run away. "It's just a room!"

"I know," Sho said, blushing slightly as they started down the hallway. "But I'm still excited…"

"Sweetheart, you can be excited, but there's no need to go running to the room," he said, pulling on Sho's arm to stop him. "We're here." He put the keycard in the slot until a green light came on. "Open it," Kei instructed Sho. The brunette turned the doorknob and opened the door to reveal a moderately sized room lit by several different lamps. There was a balcony they could go out onto and they also had a bathroom with a rather large shower.

"It's amazing!" Sho breathed, walking inside and looking around. Kei followed him inside, setting the suitcase against the wall and glancing at a flyer on top of the TV.

"This says that the pool is on the roof—well, the top floor," Kei called to Sho. "You want to go right now? It's a twenty-four hour pool…"

"Sure!" Sho said, appearing next to Kei, who was pulling out their swimsuits. He handed Sho his and grabbed his own. They changed quickly and headed for the elevator, taking it to the twenty-eighth floor. When the elevator doors opened and they caught their first sight of the rather large, deserted pool, Sho couldn't help but gasp as he walked towards the pool. "It's so…big!" he exclaimed as Kei grabbed their towels. He watched in amazement as Kei (after setting the towels on a table) walked down the steps into the pool and began to swim around.

"Come on, Sho-chan!" he called, grinning at the vampire. Sho made his way over to the edge of the pool and stopped, hesitating. "Something wrong?"

"…I don't know how to swim," Sho said embarrassedly.

"Mmm…well then, I'll just teach you," Kei said matter-of-factly, swimming back over in front of the steps and standing there. "And only because you look absolutely sexy in a bathing suit." Sho blushed at Kei's comment, but said nothing. "I'll teach you exactly like Maori did with me."

"What did she do?" Sho asked cautiously.

_**After that the floodgates opened up  
And I fell in love with everyone I saw**_

"She'd get in the water and promise me a piece of candy if I did what she said," he told the vampire. "Now. Get in the water and make it to me and I'll give you a kiss…" Sho smiled and went down the four steps into the rather warm pool water and made it to Kei. The blonde vampire licked his lips and pressed them against Sho's forcefully. "Good," he breathed against Sho's soft lips. "Now…" Swiftly, Kei swam backwards, about halfway to the other end of the pool.

"Swim to you?" Sho asked; Kei nodded. "Do I get a better kiss?"

"Of course," Kei replied with a mischievous smile. "Just try to keep afloat by paddling your arms and legs…" As Sho slowly began to paddle towards him, he added, "It's not very deep, so it's not like you'd drown."

"I can't die anyway," Sho said, struggling for a moment but continuing on easily. In a few more strokes, he had made it to Kei.

"Congratulations," the blonde said, moving forward and pulling Sho into an open mouth kiss. He made a move to wrap his arms around Sho's neck, but realized that they might end up sinking, so he pulled away and smiled. "Getting the hang of it?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure," Sho said, eyes sparkling. "Maybe I need more practice…"

"Want me to pull you around the pool?"

"Sure!"

Kei held Sho's hands tightly and began to swim backwards, pulling them both through the water. He couldn't help but smile as Sho pushed himself closer and closer until they were kissing fervently, tongues entwined and not caring that they were sinking. Only when they were completely submerged underwater did it even register in their minds. Gasping, the pair made it to the surface and to the edge of the pool to catch their breath.

"Let's…not do that again," Kei said, coughing.

"Agreed," Sho replied, smiling gently. "Let's keep swimming, though, okay?"

_**Please take your time I'm not in any rush  
And it's in everything I ever write**_

"Whatever you'd like, honey."

The younger vampire grinned before splashing Kei with water and pushing off the wall, laughing hysterically…

* * *

A few hours later, after getting showers and putting on their pajamas, Kei beckoned Sho out onto the balcony and the vampire obeyed. Although it was below freezing outside, neither cared since the setting was far too perfect; standing on a balcony lit by hundreds of candles under a star-littered sky was unimaginable, and yet it was happening.

"Let me see your left hand," Kei whispered softly. Sho held out his left hand and wondered what his lover was doing when he pulled off the silver ring. Looking up and staring Sho in the eyes, he turned and threw the ring towards the building across the street.

"What did you do that for?" Sho squeaked, obviously confused and hurt by the action. Contemplating for a moment, he took a deep breath and said, "Are you breaking up with me? And if you are…wouldn't you have thrown _your_ ring and not mine?"

"I'm not breaking up with you," Kei answered and before Sho knew it, the shorter vampire was down on one knee. "That wasn't the ring I wanted to give you…I couldn't find the one I wanted until recently and I wanted the mood to be perfect—" He glanced around at the scenery around them, smiling. "—And I think that this is perfect." He looked up at Sho, who was smiling as well.

"Kei-chan…"

"When we first met, my beautiful Sho-chan," Kei began, staring up at Sho still, beaming while never breaking eye contact. "I never thought that we would become so close, I never thought I would be the one raising you, I never thought…" He smiled warmly. "That I would be the one to fall in love with you. You see, when we met, I was suicidal; you were just a useless mortal that I could kill just to live. But the look you gave me and that sparkle in your eyes told me that something was different about you. When you were quickly growing up, I never realized that I had become so dependent on you, that you had become a part of me, that I had grown to love you, that I needed you to survive. It was almost as though you were my new life source and I didn't need blood anymore.

"When you entered your twenties and thirties, only then did I realize all of those things. But I was afraid that you would turn away from me and I didn't want to lose you. I was so selfish and I'm sorry for that, but…you were so important to me. I couldn't go on another day if I didn't see your smile or hear you laugh or be in your presence or hear your voice. I still can't…

"My darling Sho-chan…" He pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and held it in one hand, not opening it yet. "I know I'm so slow, but I'm trying and I'm still dying to know…" Slowly, he opened the box, exposing a diamond ring. "Say you won't leave for the rest of my life." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Sho's ring finger on the vampire's quivering, outstretched hand. "I can't have you leave for the rest of my life…please say you won't leave for the rest of my life…"

And then Sho broke down crying.

"Sho," Kei whispered, standing up and pulling Sho into his arms, letting Sho cry into his shoulder. "I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay, honey." The sobbing vampire looked up at Kei and nodded furiously, unable to say anything because of the emotions overpowering him at the moment. After several minutes, Sho pulled away and stared into Kei's eyes before kissing him warmly and passionately, their mouths melting together. "Sho-chan," Kei whispered when the kiss stopped. "Will you be my wife?" Sho laughed softly.

"Yes," Sho managed to whisper, new tears forming in his cerulean eyes. "Of course."

"Don't cry!" Kei said, wiping away a few tears from Sho's cheek.

"It's hard not to," Sho said, repeating what Kei had told him before. "I love you, Kei."

"I love you too, Sho. Come on. Let's go back inside." With gentle touches, the shorter vampire coaxed his lover back inside of their suite and into their bed. He pulled the covers over them and began to caress Sho's body with his hands. "My beautiful Sho-chan…" he murmured, lacing kisses along Sho's neck as his hands unbuttoned Sho's shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders. "Please," he breathed against Sho's lips. "Let me make love to you." He let his hands caress Sho's waist in a worshipping manner. "Just like you did to me…" When Sho didn't respond, he looked up at his lover and couldn't help but laugh gently.

Sho had fallen asleep.

"Sho-chan," Kei said coaxingly, placing a hand on Sho's cheek; Sho simply mumbled in his sleep. "Sho!" He said rather loudly. Sho's eyes opened drunkenly.

"Mmm…what, Kei-chan?" Sho asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Never mind, honey," he replied. "I just didn't think you'd be asleep already."

"Swimming takes a lot out of me, I guess. And…that last scene…was just…too overpowering with emotions and whatnot…"

_**It's not as if I need the extra weight  
Confused enough by life so thanks a lot**_

"Then curl up in my arms and sleep," Kei offered, pulling Sho's warm body close. He felt Sho take a deep intake of breath.

"I've always loved your smell," he said, words slurred together.

"I've always loved _you_," Kei whispered.

"Love you, too."

With those few words, the pair slept peacefully through the night…

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Sho said, jumping onto the bed the next morning to wake the slumbering vampire.

"S-Sho!" Kei said, sitting upright suddenly. "Can't you wake me up like a normal person?"

"Hmm…nope!" Sho replied, tackling Kei to the bed and lacing kisses down his face and neck. "Come on! Get up! It's already nine at night!"

"How long have you been up?" Kei asked as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes furiously to wake himself up more.

"Forty five minutes or so," Sho told him, still bouncing on the bed like an excited seven-year-old. "But I took another shower because I had time to waste. So come on, Kei-chan! I want to see the cafeteria and the outdoors and just wander around!"

"Calm down!" Kei said loudly, turning around and placing his hands on Sho's shoulders, stopping his bouncing.

_**Lonely written words for company  
Just raise the roof this once and follow me**_

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away but still smiling. "I'm just…excited because I've never been on a vacation before…let alone a honeymoon."

"It's all right, just give me a few minutes to regain consciousness," the blonde vampire said, shaking his head…

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kei and Sho stepped out of the elevator to find a busload of people that had been dropped off and were trying to check in, making the lobby extremely crowded. "How are we going to get through this crowd?" Kei asked as they entered the lobby, eyeing the newly arrived guests. He reached out and held Sho's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Mmm…we're in public, Kei-chan," Sho purred mockingly, looking down at the shorter vampire. Kei smiled, his gaze lingering on a group of women in their twenties who had just finished checking in, staring longingly at Sho and casting him glares.

Placing a hand on Sho's cheek, Kei leaned upwards, whispering, "This is how much I care," and pulled his lover into a warm kiss. He heard Sho moan softly and the group of women gasp angrily. "Did you hear that?" he breathed against Sho's lips as Sho's arms wrapped around him. "You've got a group of girls with their eyes on you…" He placed a single kiss on the edge of Sho's mouth. "Too bad they don't have a chance."

"But they don't know that, do they?" Sho whispered back, smirking as he let his tongue dart out and lick Kei's ear. "Let's have a little fun…I'm sure they'll be following us around." Kei whimpered and pulled away, entwining his fingers with Sho's and leading him towards the food court…

* * *

"_Ugh!_"

"That's so **disgusting!**"

"How can such a sexy guy be with sort trash like _that?_" One of the women whispered in protest as Sho licked Kei's ear.

"Do you think they're lovers?"

"Most likely…"

As soon as Kei and Sho left, a woman said, "Might as well follow them."

With that, they were off…

* * *

"Are they following us?" Sho asked quietly as Kei paid for ice cream cone. He watched the vampire glance behind him and nod.

"Yep," he replied. "Come on. We'll eat outside…"

Kei led them into the outdoor portion of the cafeteria. They sat down at a table underneath one of the many trees with Christmas lights in them. Out of the corner of their eyes, they watched the group of women sit down at a nearby table.

"Let's give them a show," Kei whispered, leaning forward and licking the ice cream slowly. Sho couldn't help but chuckle wickedly and follow suit. After a few minutes, Sho dug out a bit of the ice cream on his finger and held it out for Kei to lick off. The blonde vampire smiled and slipped the slick finger into his mouth, sucking hard and getting Sho to moan, eyes closing in ecstasy. He let Sho's finger slip out of his mouth and he licked his lips. "Yummy," he commented

"Yummy?" Sho repeated, laughing. "You haven't said yummy since I was little!"

"Maybe I should start using it again, then," Kei replied, taking a bite out of the waffle cone.

"And make me feel like I'm two years old all the time?" he retorted, breaking off a large piece of the cone.

"Mmm…maybe."

The vampires ate the rest of the cone in silence, hearing small gasps of surprise and anger from the group of women. Once they had finished the ice cream, Sho cupped Kei's face in his hands and smiled warmly.

_**I struggle for the words and then give up  
My heads up with the birds on the t-hut**_

"I love you so much, Kei-chan," he said sincerely. The women sighed dreamily at his words. Kei blushed, not having heard that tone in Sho's voice for some time, and wrapped his arms around Sho's neck.

"I love you, too," Kei replied. "That's why I gave you my great-great grandmother's wedding ring." Sho looked at the diamond ring on his hand.

"You found it in the chest, didn't you?" Sho breathed; Kei nodded.

"It's yellow diamond and…extremely expensive," he told his lover. "But it's nowhere as valuable as something I've already given you."

"What, love?" he asked, pulling Kei onto his lap.

"My heart and soul," Kei said, earning breathy sighs from the group of women. "Let me prove to you how much I love you, my Sho-chan…" He began to plant kisses all over Sho's face, letting a hand trail down to Sho's pants, unbuttoning the button and slowly pulling the zipper down until he felt Sho's hand on top of his, stopping him.

"Should we continue somewhere else?" Sho asked as Kei nodded in agreement, zipping Sho's pants back up. "I'd rather not have people—" He shot a glare over at the group of women, who looked taken aback. "—watching us as we make love over and over…and over…" He leaned forward and continued to breathe on Kei's lips, "And over _and over _again." The vampire growled and pushed Sho into a sensual kiss, not caring that he was slowly losing control of his mind.

"Hotel bed, _now,_" he managed to say, pulling Sho to his feet.

"Yes sir!" Sho said enthusiastically as he was nearly dragged to the elevator for not walking fast enough. Once the elevator doors closed, Kei pinned him against the wall, legs at an angle, and straddled him.

"Let me make love to you," Kei said, hands running down Sho's chest.

"Anything you want, love," Sho replied breathlessly.

"Mmm…look at us in the mirror wall, Sho-chan," he whispered. Sho turned his head and couldn't help but smile at the image he saw. Kei began thrusting his waist against Sho's and the brunette automatically caught on to the rhythm, gasping in pleasure at the friction…and the reflection he was watching. "It's perfect…our rhythm is perfect…"

"We're perfect," Sho corrected, not daring to take his eyes off of the sight he was seeing. "I don't know if I can wait until we get back to the room for you to make love to me."

"There _is_ an emergency button there that will stop the elevator," Kei whispered, smiling devilishly.

"Oh no…I just meant that I'll just have to—" Sho began to say, but a loud cough from the open elevator doors (which they hadn't noticed were open) made him stop. The lovers smiled innocently at the businessman who was waiting to board the elevator and let him step inside before they stepped out and headed to their room. "Well, at least I got his wallet!" He held up the brown leather wallet and looked inside. "Good amount…"

"Stop fawning over the wallet and get inside the room, Sho," Kei said, pulling the vampire inside and forcing him to lie down on the bed quickly.

"Calm down, Kei-chan…we _have_ two more days here…and a do not disturb sign to put on the door," Sho said as Kei climbed on top of him. He reached up and pulled Kei's shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. "So go put the sign up and get back here so we can see how many times we can make love without passing out."

"You'll be the one passing out, honey," Kei told him as he put the sign on the door.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"And why is that?" Sho asked. Nearly a moment later, Kei pounced on top of him and had him pinned to the bed.

"Because I'm going to blow your mind," he growled.

"Or you'll blow—" Sho began, but was cut off by Kei's tongue. "Don't make me wait any longer," he whispered. "_Please_, Kei-chan. Make love to me…"

"How can I say no to you?" Kei whispered back as he began to undress Sho, knowing that this would be a vacation they would always remember…

_**A little piece of mind that I know better  
That the plain disgrace of all my letters…

* * *

**_

_Dakishimete_ is finished being edited and already reuploaded. There aren't very many changes, just fixing some errors and other stuff…

Wow. Another fic gone by. I can't believe it! I'm still debating how many sequels I want to do. I'd love to just keep going, but I'll run out of ideas…Anyway. I know this chapter was random, but they do deserve a honeymoon…and Anne gave me the idea for the whole swimming thing and I couldn't _not_ write it! And the Delta Chelsea is an actual hotel almost exactly like this in Toronto, Canada. It's where I stayed a few weeks ago.

Lyrics are Spitting Games by Snow Patrol. I'm in love with Snow Patrol. They're lyrics are extremely true…plus, they're on Grey's Anatomy a lot and I love that show.

I found a review of Moon Child at an off-site and started laughing when I read it: "_In short, Gackt and Hyde work a hell of a lot harder than Justin Timberlake probably would under the same circumstances, and there's no way that Justin would go along with the homoerotic subtext that comes straight from the racy boy-on-boy "yaoi" comics so popular with Japanese girls. When Sho and Kei are parked in a cute white convertible by the beach on a moonlit night sharing their hopes and dreams, Moon Child looks a lot more like a love story than a shoot-'em-up thriller." _…But isn't it? xD

Well, I'm glad that you guys stuck with me through this fic. I've got the sequel already in the works and two more sequels, possibly three, planned out in my mind, as well as a completely different Moon Child fic that I won't start posting until I have a lot of the chapters done.

I'm hoping to post the first chapter of the sequel within the next few weeks…at least before I head off to Gettysburg for the first weekend of August.

So, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic (as I smell something burning in my kitchen…o.O) and be glad that I didn't kill anyone or torture them too much…there's much more writing and stories coming soon, you'll see!

Love (as always),

Tixxana


End file.
